Eternal Love Part One: The Beginning
by LadyPhoenix99
Summary: AU: Destiny finds the Pharaoh falling for a beautiful stranger. Their love continues long after he is trapped within his Puzzle. Will their love find a way to survive when he goes into the Land of the Dead?
1. A Stranger in Their Midst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix, Lady Natara Fear (Cooper), Lady Sapphira Star (Raine), Dorian "Chaos" (Stanson), Bryant "Havoc" (Westbrook), Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Shadow, Panther, Lord Theron (all the characters beginning with Lady Aurora Phoenix are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine and I don't share these guys with anyone…)**

**A/N: I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genre and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me.** **I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking.**

**note to previous readers of this fic: please see the edit note following this chapter as I try to explain what is going on and why I have begun to repair each chapter...

* * *

**

"**A Stranger in Their Midst"**

"Pharaoh! Come quick!" Pharaoh Atem stood from his throne and, along with his priests, followed the guard who had called him. Things had gotten tense between his people and a new rival in town. He readied himself for yet another duel to remain Pharaoh of Egypt. But he was not prepared for what he saw. A fiery ball of light was quickly falling from the sky and was headed for the palace grounds. The Pharaoh's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, no! What is that?" he asked. His priests moved to protect him.

_Help me… Please_.

"What the…?" The voice was weak in his mind, and he could tell by the way everyone was acting around him that he was the only one who had heard the woman's voice calling for help. "Stand down, all of you," he commanded the priests.

"But sire…" one priest began to protest.

"I said 'stand down' Set!"

"Yes, Pharaoh, as you wish." The priests moved to allow Atem to come forward. Quickly, he raised his hand and the Millennium Puzzle around his neck began to glow. A golden light flowed from his hand and up toward the fiery ball.

_So weak… I cannot stop this falling..._

There it was again, that voice. Atem pushed his power harder to slow the fiery ball's descent. "I will help you," he promised, not sure if the owner of the voice could even hear him.

"It is getting closer, Pharaoh. We must retreat to the palace to avoid the impact," a priestess pleaded with him.

"No, Isis. I will not. But you may leave. All of you."

"Pharaoh, no!"

"Go, Isis, now!" The priests and priestess all fled leaving Atem as he continued to attempt to slow the ball's decent. His eyes widened in shock and fear as he realized, "I cannot stop it! It is still going to crash!" All he could do was brace himself for the impact. The explosion was great and the ground shook violently under Atem's feet sending him flying backward. Raising himself up on his arm he could hear his people shouting for help and horses. Holding a hand to his head, he remembered the voice and quickly pushed himself off the ground.

"No!" he exclaimed as he gazed at the crater before him. Racing forward, he reached the edge and looked down to see a white figure lying motionless on the ground. Fearing the worst, Atem leapt into the crater, sliding down the side till he landed onto firm ground. "Hold on!" he called out to the figure on the ground.

Back at the palace, a girl named Mana cried out as she saw the Pharaoh racing toward the edge of the crater. "No, Pharaoh! Do not go!"

"Come on," Set ordered as they went after him. When the smoke cleared, they could see Atem down by a motionless figure, holding it in his arms.

"What is it?" a voice asked.

"A girl," Mana breathed in disbelief.

"Is she all right, sire?" Another priest called out to the Pharaoh, but he did not hear him. His entire focus was on the woman in his arms. She was slender with a flawless face, dressed in a white dress with a long white cloak. Her long golden hair had brighter red tips that reminded him of the flame of a candle or torch. She wore white gloves on her hands and white boots on her feet. Or rather they had been white once. From a choker around her neck, a heart-shaped diamond pendant hung and glimmered in the sunlight. She wore a silver ring with a lapis lazuli heart-shaped stone on her right index finger. Three tiny diamonds sparkled on each side of the deep blue heart. Brushing a lock of her long hair away from her neck, he noticed a long and faint scar at the base of her neck. Aside from that scar, she was perfect to him. An angel who had fallen from the heavens; fallen to him. Maybe she was the answer he was seeking to help his people. Maybe…

_No_, he thought. _She cannot be… She could not have survived that crash… yet here, faint... yes! She breathes._ "Impossible!" He leaned his head to her chest and could hear her heart faintly beating beneath her skin. As he looked closer he could almost see the faint white glow surrounding her. "What is this magic?" he asked. He was so intensely focused on her, he failed to notice as Set reached where he was and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sire, a horse awaits you and the lady. A room is being prepared for her so her wounds may be attended to. That is if she is still alive," Set informed Atem. The Pharaoh nodded.

"Yes, barely, but she lives. We must move her as little as possible to ensure no more internal damage is done to her." Atem scooped her into his arms and followed Seto out of the crater the easiest way they could find. In his chariot, he cradled her close to him to ensure she was still breathing. Murmurs began among his priests and servants, but Atem heard none of it. Her weak voice echoed in his head, _Help me, please…_ He was certain he was the only one who had heard it. He was more certain than ever that he had to do everything in his power to save her from her injuries. If she could survive that crash at all, there had to be something about her.

"Pharaoh, shall I take her from you and take her to her room?"

"No, Set. I have her." Set nodded with a weary look in his eye, but he turned to lead Atem to the room prepared for their guest. Isis and Mana looked at each other. Their Pharaoh had never been this way before. They wondered why he had taken such interest in this stranger from the sky. They wondered if his heart had anything to do with it as they watched him gingerly lay her on the bed. Servants instantly began to gently wash the dust and grime from her face. Atem found himself more and more taken with her as more of her face was revealed to him. A small nose and lips which looked as soft as rose petals. Two sets of earrings were in her ears. Diamond studs on top of silver chandelier type earrings that were unique to his land. He wondered who she was. Where she came from.

"My Pharaoh, I am afraid we must ask you to leave while we continue to clean her up and examine her for more damage," Isis informed Atem. Her voice startled him out of his thoughts long enough to realize she was right. Seeing his helpless look at the stranger's direction she felt a pain of sympathy for him. "I will come for you when we know more about her condition, sire." He touched her shoulder as she bowed her head.

"Thank you, Isis. I will be in the main hall. I do have some things to return to and see finished anyway." With this he turned, and left the room.

"I am sure she will be all right sire," another priest assured Atem as he caught up with him.

"Thank you, Mahaado. I pray that you are correct."

* * *

**Okay so that is the beginning... I will get chapter 2 up shortly...**

**edit: I have gone through with the advice of some of my reviewers and decided to repair some damage done during the posting process... I am hoping all the errors are now fixed. Grammer errors I know are repaired now. However sometimes I have noticed chapters in which words suddenly lose the spaces between them. That I am not in control of, but I do continue to attempt to fix them. I apologize for any errors after this correction goes up...**

**-LadyPhoenix99**


	2. Destructive Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it what-so-ever. The only characters in this fic that are truly mine are:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix, Lady Natara Fear (Cooper), Lady Sapphira Star (Raine), Dorian "Chaos" (Stanson), Bryant "Havoc" (Westbrook), Sanura, Zahara, Adais, Shadow, Panther, Lord Theron (all the characters beginning with Lady Aurora Phoenix are copyrighted to me- don't use them, don't claim them… they are mine and I don't share these guys with anyone…)**

**A/N: I understand many will not agree with a lot of what is written but that is why this is in the fantasy genre and not in just the general one. This is purely a concoction out of my own head and I am just going where the ideas lead me.** **I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking.**

**Edit note: All chapters in this fic are in the process being revamped and repaired due to errors cause during the posting process… Hope this helps make reading each chapter easier.

* * *

**

**"Destructive Past"**

The day dragged on for Atem as he continued his royal duties. Meeting after meeting of the strategies of war. As much as he knew he had to pay attention, his mind was just not there. Something was calling for him. He had to get back to the room with the mysterious stranger. This day just was not going by fast enough for him. Just when he thought he was going to go mad, Isis appeared in the doorway. He excused himself and met her.

"So is she all right?" he asked.

"She will be fine, my Pharaoh," she nodded. "We have cleaned her and dressed her. Mana has taken her clothes to have them washed so she may have them when and if she awakes."

"You said if…"Atem eyes her suspiciously. "I thought you said she would be all right." Atem shook his head. "I want to see her now." Isis bowed and led him to the room again. The guards outside the door raised their spears to allow him passage. Carefully yet purposely, Atem walked to the bed and knelt beside the lady. Her eyes remained closed, but her chest was raising and falling as if she were sleeping. All cleaned up, she looked even more like the angel he thought she was. If only he could learn her name.

"Who are you?" He asked, his dark voice filled with confusion and concern. "I want to help you." So intent was Atem on this stranger, again he failed the notice the suspicious look that he was receiving from Isis and Mana. They voiced their concern to Priest Set when he arrived shortly after.

"Set, this stranger seems to fill the Pharaoh's mind completely. He has not really been with us today."

"This concerns you why, Isis? She did just fall from the sky and land in the Pharaoh's gardens. I would be concerned as well." Set said to her with a raised eyebrow.

"We need the Pharaoh's mind on the issue at hand. This distraction could be harmful to his people." Set nodded and, with a sigh, agreed. He turned toward the door and advanced inside. "Pharaoh Atem." Set drew closer and realized his words went unheard. For the second time that day he found himself lightly touching the Pharaoh's shoulder to break him from his trance.

"What is it Set?"

"It seems that a few of the priests are concerned about the presence of this stranger."

"How so?" Atem looked up at Set with searching eyes.

"They feel that you are more preoccupied with this stranger than with the task at hand. They fear that this distraction would cost several lives in war if we do not have your undivided attention to it."

"I see…" Atem looked down at the lady once more. "Well then, I guess I will just have to show them that I can take care of my people as well as care for a stranger to our land." Standing, he closed his eyes for a moment. He had only just realized how tired he really was. "I will retire for the night. Keep the guards posted at the door and see that no one disturbs her as she rests. Unless it is Mahaado, Isis, or Mana as they have been playing key roles in seeing to it she survives."

"As you wish, Sire." Without a word, Atem turned and went to his own room. His mind still with the stranger. Slowly he began to disrobe, but as he prepared to remove his puzzle, a glowing stopped him. As he watched the glowing grew larger and larger till it consumed him as well. A growl like moan escaped his throat as he felt pulled inside his puzzle. Gasping in shock, Atem found himself floating into the darkness of time and space. He looked down and realized he seemed to be hovering over another planet. A planet overwhelmed by the wages of war.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he drifted closer to the planet. As he got closer to the ground he realized a battle was still going on. Five warriors stood against a common enemy and his army. They seemed to be all on their own and the enemy just then had their leader, a woman dressed all in white, in his arms.

_It cannot be!_ Atem's eyes widened in shock and recognition. The warrior being held was the very same woman who had fallen from the sky. Just now she looked badly beaten and weak, but a glow in her eyes showed that she was far from done with this battle.

"You may have won this battle, Lord Theron, but this war is far from over," she said through gritted teeth. Lord Theron's evil laugh rang out through the sky.

"Far from over? Far from over! Don't make me laugh! Look around Lady Phoenix. Your family, your people. The people you swore to protect. Even your own friends. They have all been defeated and destroyed. Your precious planet, about to go beyond existence. You have lost no matter how you look at it."

_Her people? Was she royalty?_ Atem wondered as he watched.

"That is not true, and you know it!" a female voice shouted from across the field. This female was dressed all in deep blue and purple. Her dark hair had blue highlights in it. "Her friends are not gone."

"We have not all been destroyed and we will be here with her till the end!" another girl called out in defiance. Her dark hair, streaked with rose red highlights was disheveled from the battle and her breath was ragged with exhaustion. Her red and mauve outfit was torn and soiled from where she had fallen to the ground.

"Face it, Theron, you just will never get rid of us," a male figure dressed in light blue added. His other male friend dressed all in green held another male dressed all in red.

"We are with you till the end, my Lady. Nothing will stop us," he vowed.

"They are right, Theron. Even if you win this, we will return and destroy you." Lady Phoenix snarled to her captor as she continued to struggle against his grip on her.

"Return? Ha ha ha! Return! Phoenix where you are going you will never return. I will send you where your pal Blaze has gone. To the Underworld of no return!"

"_What!_ Blaze, no!" Her struggles grew more violent against Lord Theron's grip as she tried to break free and go to her fallen friend in red. The white glow from her eyes was beginning to surround her entire body as her anger and fear grew. She knew there was only one thing left to do. But was she going to be able to carry it off, she wondered.

"He lies, Phoenix! Blaze lives!" the guy in green assured her. "Barely…" he added to himself. As if on cue, Blaze moaned and struggled to stand.

"No, Phoenix!" he called out to her weakly. "You cannot do this!"

"Your people need you, my Lady!" the guy in blue added.

"What people, Chaos? Look around you!" Lord Theron boasted. "There is no one left but the six of you. _If _you survive. As it stands, after this, I will have to go elsewhere to get the power and control I seek."

"That is why I must do what I need to now," Lady Phoenix said quietly, her rage growing more and more. Blaze's eyes opened wide as he felt her anger.

"No, Phoenix. You must have control over the power. Do not let it control you…" Lady Phoenix eyed her friend as he began to glow a reddish hue. "Let us help you." Atem saw the confusion pass by every face on the field. Then confusion gave way to fear and sadness in Lady Phoenix's eyes as it dawned on her what he was doing.

"No, Blaze! Do not do it! Do not sacrifice yourself… not for me!" she cried out. Everyone looked at him as the red fiery ball grew larger.

"You know I have to, Phoenix. You know it has to be done to end this now."

"No, please…" her voice cracked with emotion barely in check.

"Oh how pathetic," Lord Theron sneered. "The two royals of Eudora having to part on such terms… Perhaps had you not spirited her away from me, Blaze, we would not be in this mess."

"He did not spirit me away, Theron." Tears were freely falling from Lady Phoenix's eyes as she spoke. "He did not. It was my choice. I knew you were evil. I knew I was different from everyone here. I knew you only wanted me for my Power. I could not allow you to have it."

"And now, your planet will suffer for your choice." Lord Theron raised a hand which held an orb of black light on his palm. Lady Phoenix braced herself for the blow. It came but it was not what she expected. Blaze had used the last of his energy to strike forward. She barely heard him call forth his Flaming Wrath Power which hit Lord Theron and knocked her away. She heard the others call out to her. But she only saw Blaze, his limp form on the ground. He had given his life to save her. She could not allow that sacrifice to go in vain.

"_No!_" she screamed out both aloud and with her mental voice. Quickly, she stood and flew to him, lifting his head in her arms; her tears falling on his pale face. "Blaze, I am sorry this happened. Theron will pay for this my Prince, my love." _I will never forget you,_ she added silently, cradling him tightly against her chest. Atem was surprised to have heard her when her lips did not move. With a final hug and a tender kiss on still lips, she laid him down on the ground and slowly turned to face Lord Theron, the rest of her team behind her. All their anger and sadness focused only on their enemy. "Theron!" she shouted. Her voice was thick and dark. "This is the end of you. I call upon your powers, my friends. Let us end this now!"

"I, Lady Fear call upon my Starfire Magic!" The woman in blue and purple called out. Nodding in accord, Chaos shouted out his own call.

"I, Chaos, call upon the Power of Lightning Shock!"

Raising her arms to the sky, the other woman called out, "I, Lady Star, call upon the Power of Moon Beam Slash!"

"I, Havoc, call upon the Power of Raging Waters!" added the guy in blue. The red fire from Blaze's Flaming Wrath still burned around Lady Phoenix. Her blue eyes looked black in the brightness of the lights.

"We will be with you, Phoenix. Always," Chaos promised as he fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"It is all you now," Havoc added with a tired smile and a thumbs up.

"Go get him, girl," Lady Star grinned as she began to sway, her strength leaving her. Lady Fear caught her and looked up at Lady Phoenix.

"You have our Power and our friendship, he is all yours now," she finished calmly.

"Seems their attacks have failed to do anything, Phoenix!" Lord Theron called out to her. Looking up at him from the tops of her eyes, her arms crossed before her, with a sly grin tugging at the corner of her mouth, Lady Phoenix chuckled softly.

"Who said they were attacking?" The darkness in her voice startled Atem. He looked down at her and again saw the white fire surrounding her. As he watched, the colors from the others' powers cascaded down and enveloped her. The flames flickered and got hotter. Atem had to shield his face from the light and heat.

"My friends, your strength makes me stronger. We will win this together. My vow to you all." The Powers swirled around her getting stronger and fiercer. Breathing deeply and controlled she focused all her strength on the task at hand. "Now my own Powers are given for the cause… White Heart Fury!" She shouted. "Come to me and help me end this war!" she commanded. A violent wind came from out of no where, fanning the fire around her and streaming her hair in all directions. Her white orb grew brighter and larger with every second that passed. Lord Theron began to feel its effect and knew he had to escape to survive.

"No! You will suffer for this!" He shouted as he used his own power to escape. Atem felt a sudden burning sensation on the back of his shoulder. Soon after, he saw a flickering spirit of Blaze before him.

_I do not know who you are, or how you got here,_ Blaze started. Atem realized that the voice was inside his own head and not coming from the spirit's lips. _My Powers must rest somewhere. With someone who will do good by them. My lady will be all right. As will the others. This war, though it is over for me, is not yet over; for them and for you. Worthy outsider, protect her, and she will protect you. _

"What? Wait…!" Atem called out to the spirit as he disappeared. A red ball of flames enveloped him and he cried out in pain.

"Phoenix!" The warriors called out. There was an explosion and all were sent flying. They broke through the barrier into space. They had barely reached a safe distance before a second explosion caused the planet to be no more.

"What? No! It is gone!" Atem gasped. A ball of white fire shot past him. As he stared after it, he could faintly see the limp form of Lady Phoenix. Looking around, he saw the same of all her friends. They had all been headed in the same direction. "There were others. But where did they go?" He wondered.

_Help me someone, please…

* * *

_

"Pharaoh!" voices called out. Blinking slowly at first, Atem became aware of all the faces around him. He was back within his chamber. His room. Had it been a dream, he asked himself. No, it could not have been. The pain on his shoulder was still too great to be ignored. Quickly he sat up and wildly looked around.

"Are you all right, my Pharaoh?" Isis asked him gently, kneeling down before him. This seemed to help Atem snap out of his vision completely. The odd look he noticed in Isis' eyes told him she knew something. She had to have known something. Her necklace allows her to see visions. She had to know.

"You saw the same vision I did." This was not a question but a statement.

"I am uncertain as to what I have just seen, sire," she said quietly.

"Pharaoh! Your shoulder!" Mana gasped as she pointed out a burn on his shoulder. Atem took a deep breath. All he wanted was to be left alone. He needed time to absorb and reflect on what he had just seen. Abruptly, he pulled away and stood.

"Thank you for your concern. But I am fine. Now please, leave me." Silently everyone left his chamber. All Atem wanted to do then was fall into his bed and get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N :** **edit: I have gone through with the advice of some of my reviewers and decided to repair some damage done during the posting process... I am hoping all the errors are now fixed. Grammar errors I know are repaired now. However sometimes I have noticed chapters in which words suddenly lose the spaces between them. That I am not in control of, but I do continue to attempt to fix them. I apologize for any errors after this correction goes up...**

**-LadyPhoenix99**


	3. Troubled Pharaoh

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking. **

"**Troubled Pharaoh"**

Several weeks went by with no word on their sleeping stranger. Pharaoh Atem's sleep was disrupted every night by his new visions which included this beautiful stranger just a few rooms down from him. There were many nights when he would leave his bed and make his way to her room just to watch over her. Not sure what to say he would take her hand and just sit with her; sometimes just begging her to awaken. To open her eyes long enough for him to see their color, though he was sure they were a dark shade of blue. He noticed that his servants had taken extra care with her. They had washed her hair, laid out a long, white gown, and had cleaned up her cloak. There were sandals for her feet even. Everything she would need when she woke from her sleep. When that would happen he was unsure. As long as she was still breathing, they had hope of her recovery.

"You have slept for so long with no sign that you will wake. I want to help you but I am unsure as to how," He murmured softly. Watching intently he thought he saw a flicker of her eyelids. No, it could not have been so. It was just wishful thinking on his part. But wait… there it was again. The tiniest flicker of her eyes. She was trying to open them. Either that or she was dreaming.

_Still so weak… must wake up,_ the voice came to his mind. It was the first time since the crash that he had heard it. She was indeed beginning to recover.

"Be still lady. You are being well taken care of. You are safe," Atem assured her.

_Safe?_ The voice questioned. _Safe,_ this time the voice was more demanding.

"You heard me?" Atem nearly jumped for joy. She could hear him. They could communicate finally. "Yes, lady. You are safe. There is no danger to you here."

_Where is 'here'? Who are you?_

"My name is Pharaoh Atem. You landed on my land here in Egypt. On a planet called Earth," he explained. "You are resting in a room in my palace. We are heavily guarded so no one can get in to harm you."

_My friends? Where are my friends? _

"I thought there were others. My people have yet to find them… They are somewhere here on Earth. As to where I am uncertain."

_I failed them… I was supposed to protect them._ Atem could feel the sadness and guilt fall like waves over her thoughts. _So many lives… destroyed. Because of me. All because of me. _

"Hush now. Rest. You did what you could at the time. When you are rested, if you allow me, I can try to help you overcome this tragedy. Only if you wish for my help."

_Pharaoh? That is like a king, right?_

"Yes."

_We shall see about your help when I awaken. As for the rest…Well, as you wish, your highness. _With that, he felt her thoughts shut down. Atem continued to sit with her for a short while longer before retiring to his chamber again. The scar on his shoulder burning slightly. As he climbed into bed he was startled by the faint vision of the warrior called Blaze which appeared beside his bed on bended knee.

"Arise with you. What is it you wish of me?" he demanded.

_Pharaoh, I am here to forewarn you. Lady Phoenix has a temper. A short fuse so to speak. She does not trust easily. _

"I see. How can I help her to recover? How can I gain her trust?" Atem asked.

_It will not be easy. I will help you all I can. My Powers are within you now, Pharaoh. They can help her to revive. They are what allowed her to have the strength to communicate with you tonight. She will not understand at first how you received them. As for her trust, that will be up to you. When she wakes just remain gentle. As I told you before, protect her and she will protect you._ With that, Blaze's spirit disappeared from view, leaving Atem alone with his thoughts.


	4. Isis Speaks Her Mind

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking. **

"**Isis Speaks Her Mind"**

Pacing back in forth before his throne, Atem tried to concentrate on the battle he would soon be facing. He was not sure when it would occur but he felt it would be soon. He just was not sure he could pull this one off. He knew he had to for the sake of his kingdom. But his mind was clouded with doubt. His opponent was ruthless and cunning. He was going to have to think the same way. The scent of jasmine somehow caught his attention. Looking around he could not place it. There were no such flowers in his throne room. In fact they were not in his palace at all.

"I am going mad," he muttered.

"Lack of sleep will do that to a person, your majesty," a quiet voice responded. Atem jumped and spun around to see Isis standing at the door way.

"How did you…? Oh yeah. Never mind."

"Sire, may I please speak openly with you?"

"As you wish, Isis," Atem relented. He was too tired to fight with anyone today. Too many strange things had happened to him and he was not sure how much more he could take.

"Forgive me for being so bold, but I have watched you carefully since this stranger arrived. Others have as well. Ever since she has arrived, you have not been sleeping well. You wander the halls at night. You have a scar on your shoulder that you refuse to tell anyone how you came about it."

"You know where it came from, Isis. I am certain of that," Atem stopped her. "I know what your necklace reveals to you. Being the vision I had that night sparked from the puzzle, I know your necklace had to have been affected as well. This scar is a mark. A chosen mark. I have felt strange since then. Stronger. The puzzle has never made me feel this way. I have seen spirits, talked to them even. My people would think me insane." Atem sighed heavily. "I think the visions I have been having are pieces of her past. As if someone is trying to give me a clue to just who she is. I was told that if I protect her she will protect me. I do not know just what I am supposed to be protecting her from though. Her enemy surely was destroyed in that last battle. How anyone survived it I will never know. There are her friends, as well. They are scattered somewhere around this land and yet no one has been found." Frustrated, Atem threw himself into his chair.

"My Pharaoh, please. You must not beat yourself up over this." Isis tried to persuade him as she took a step toward him with her arms before her. "That was her war. You helped her thus far. You are a good pharaoh. Sometimes, too good. You seem to have given yourself over to her and it is hurting you in the end." Dropping her arms, Isis took a shaky breath. "If it does not stop, it will hurt others," she finally said, lowering her eyes. Atem shook his head.

"No, Isis. I do not believe she will be a problem. She is here to recover. Then she goes on her way. Everyone will have nothing to fear. Enough people are at risk in the battles to come. A stranger to our lands should not be placed at such risk." Isis raised her gaze again to give him a searching look.

"That is not what your heart wants." Atem raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you know my heart now do you?"

"I mean no disrespect to you, Sire. Believe me," Isis bowed as he stood yet again to begin his pacing. "Your actions speak much louder than words. I know where your travels take you at night. To her room. You spend hours there every night while the rest of the palace sleeps." Taking a daring chance, Isis stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his arm just below his armband. Atem stopped pacing and looked down at her hand cautiously before looking her in the eye. Flustered, she continued. "What I do not understand is why? Why are you so drawn to her?" With a heavy sigh, Atem looked down at the floor. To be honest with himself, he had no real answer to that question. He did not even truly understand it. He knew that Isis was right about his heart not wanting to let this stranger go. He just did not know why exactly he was reacting like this.

"Honestly, Isis, I do not know…" he finally said after a brief hesitation. Another sigh escaped his lips. "I am not sure what is happening to me. I can think of nothing but this stranger. Maybe it is curiosity. How she survived that crash? Is she who I have been praying to the gods for? Can she help us? The fact that I know nothing of her may be what is drawing me to her. There are nights where it seems like someone is calling to me. Trying to get me to understand something just out of my reach. To make things stranger still, I think she has spoken to me." Isis eyed him curiously.

"That is impossible, Sire. She has been unconscious for so long. We would have known had she awakened."

"That is just it." Atem looked at her intensely. He wanted so badly for Isis to understand what he was saying. He just was not sure how to get the idea across in a way that she would believe him. "She did not speak with her lips. It is a voice in my head. A soft, gentle voice, filled with pain. And guilt," he added as he remembered her blaming herself for the planet's destruction. "She is… I do not know. I only know that she has alone here and could use an ally. Someone she can trust. If she really is the one from that vision a few weeks back, then she will not trust anyone in or with Power. She will fight them actually. I have enough on my mind with the enemy we have already. I do not need some woman from the sky adding to the chaos."

"I understand." _I think_, Isis added to herself as she dropped her hand and nodded in respect to her Pharaoh_. There is more to this feeling of his than he is willing to even admit to himself, let alone me. Just how deep does it go?_ She wondered as a small voice coughed to announce her presence. Startled, Isis and Atem turned to look at a friend of the High Priest Set's.

"What is it, Kisara?" Atem asked abruptly.

"Priest Set has asked me to inform you that the stranger is stirring. He feels it will not be long before she wakes." Kisara bowed shakily and waited for Atem to dismiss her.

"Thank you. I will be there shortly." Atem looked at Isis. "Are we done here?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh." She sighed after a brief pause. She was lying and she wondered if he would notice. There was something more she had needed to tell him. Something important. But now was not the time. "We are." With a curt nod, Atem briskly walked passed her and out into the hall, his cape flowing out behind him with every step. Isis just lowered her head and sighed. He had so much on his mind. There was no way she could tell him what she knew now. She did not think he would be able to take it if she told him anyway. So without a word, she turned and followed him toward the stranger's room.


	5. The Stranger Awakes

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking. **

"**The Stranger Awakes"**

The scene that greeted them was not exactly what Pharaoh Atem was expecting. The stranger's eyes were still closed but her face was twisted into a grimace of pain. Mahado and Mana were feverishly trying to calm her using their magic but it only seemed to make things worse. Atem could tell she was fighting the magic. She felt it to be an attack.

_No!_ The scream ripped through his head like a knife and he gasped in pain. Isis cast a worried glance at his direction when he grabbed for his head. _You cannot have me!_ The voice cried out again.

"_Stop!_" Atem roared with both hands clutching his head now. Startled, the two spell castors dropped their hands and ceased their chanting. The stranger on the bed was still shaking on her bed, her body rigid and tense. One hand was clutching the blanket at her side while the other she had balled into a fist. The fist was so tight her nails had cut into her palms. Atem knew he had to calm her. He was just uncertain as to how. Quickly, he went to the bed and knelt beside it. Instantly, he grabbed for her hand. Her fear raced through him. He had to get through to her.

"Please calm down," he pleaded in a soft voice. "It is I, Pharaoh Atem. You know me." Her struggles seemed to slow, as she recognized the voice, but her tension was still there.

_What is happening? Why was magic being used against me?_

"It was not being used against you, lady. My faithful friends were trying to help you. They are experts in the magic arts and were hoping to help aide in your healing. They meant you no harm." Everyone in the room looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. They never heard the questions being asked. They only heard Atem's responses. He was speaking to himself, it seemed.

"_She did not speak with her lips. It is a voice in my head. A soft, gentle voice, filled with pain."_ Atem's words floated back to Isis' mind and her eyes widened. _Could_ _it be true? _She asked herself. _Could she really be talking to him?_

"Please, lady. You must believe me. My people meant no harm," Atem continued to say. His normally dark and sensual voice, filled with worry and concern. He had completely forgotten about the people in the room. His only intent was to gain her trust. Slowly her felt the tension ease. Her fingers began to unclench. It was then he noticed the blood. Grasping her injured hand, he held it tenderly with one hand while reaching for a dampened cloth with the other. Looking up, he motioned for a servant. "Get me some clean cloth so I can wrap her palm." With a nod the servant went to a corner where there had been cleaning clothes used to wash the lady's wounds from the fall.

_Why?_ Confusion filled his mind. Atem gazed down at her with narrowed eyes as he washed her wound.

"Why, what?" he asked.

_Why are you being so kind? I am a stranger to you._

"That means nothing to me. You crashed onto my land. You were injured. I told you, I would help you. I meant it." He received no response at first. He felt nothing from her. She had shut him off. For a few moments there was nothing but silence. With a heavy sigh, Atem stood and turned toward his people.

"Let us go. She shall be all right. We have more important matters at hand in which we must prepare." Nods of agreement came from the small group of people as they all left the bed chamber. Atem chanced one last look back toward the now calm creature on the bed. Seeing no change, he took a deep breath and started out. He hesitated only briefly when a flicker of feeling breathed through his mind. It was tired and weak. But ruefully grateful.

_Thank you, Pharaoh…_ The voice finally said. There seemed to be a small sigh before she spoke again. _Thank you for your kindness. Your… understanding._

"Please, call me Atem," he requested lightly.

_Atem… Thank you… Atem._

"Hmm," Atem nodded with a small smile on his lips. His name spoken by her voice. His heart had jumped, yet slowed at the same time. This was an odd feeling. His cheeks burned lightly as blood rushed to them. He never remembered being flattered enough to blush before. This stranger had really gotten to him. He just was not sure if he was ready to admit it to anyone. Let alone himself. He left the room, never seeing that the stranger's deep blue eyes had opened slightly and watched him leave.

"Your kindness shall be repaid, your majesty," her soft velvet voice vowed, as she felt her strength begin to return. "It shall be repaid." She looked around trying to take in her new surroundings. "Well, Phoenix, you are here in a palace once again. What kind of damage will you do this time," she muttered as she tried to sit up in the bed. She spotted the long white gown and her long white cape. "I have not worn a gown in so long. But it will be nice to not have to be ready to go into battle every time I turn around." Little did she know, trouble was beginning to stir just outside the main gate. An enemy of Pharaoh Atem was sneaking his way in.

With a sigh, she donned her new gown and wrapped the cape around her shoulders clasping the silver buckle at the base of her throat. Her choker dazzled in the sunlight pouring in through the balcony. Turning toward the light, she slowly stepped out onto the balcony to look around at this new planet. It was much like her own. Except where her lands were more green , the land she was on now was a desert. Still there was a beautiful garden to the right of her room. The desert flowers blooming brightly for a short period of time. Taking a deep breath, she took in the beautiful aroma that floated up to her. This was a beautiful place. But she longed for her own home. Her own palace. Her lost husband.

"Blaze," she whispered as tears came to her eyes. She raised a hand to her heart and lowered her head, letting a tear escape its place in her eyes and trail down her cheek. "I am so sorry, my love. I should have protected you better than that. You should still be here. What am I going to do without you?" With a sob she closed her eyes and looked toward the sky. A gentle breeze ruffled her cape. Her hair shone like red gold, and her tears were falling dew drops on her face. To any passing stranger, she looked like a saddened angel. She just felt alone.


	6. Attack on the Pharaoh

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking. **

"**Attack on the Pharaoh"**

The main hall was crowded with guards and priests. Pharaoh Atem looked around. They could all feel that something would happen soon. They just had no idea when or how what they were expecting would come.

"We must stop this thief before he gets his hands on our treasures," one priest was saying.

"The Millennium items must be protected," another added.

"Yes, in the wrong hands the results would be disastrous," Set agreed.

"Has anyone been able to locate his hideout?" Atem asked. Several people shook their heads.

"Not yet, my Pharaoh. But our men are searching everywhere. He will not be able to hide forever."

"Oh, really?" A dark voice came out of no where. Torches lighting the main hall dimmed and almost diminished causing several to gasp in surprise and fear. When they brightened again, several dark creatures had appeared as well. The guards struggled against them. "Oh do not even bother, fools. You are no match for my monsters. They could easily tear you apart."

"Show yourself!" Atem demanded. Evil laughter filled the room.

"As you wish, your highness," the voice hissed in sarcasm. Atem gasped in shock as hands grabbed him and he felt the cold metal of a dagger at his throat. "Stand back you fools!" The man demanded as the guards prepared to rush forward. "And you with the staff. Drop it! Anyone makes a move and the Pharaoh dies here and now." A growl escaped Atem's throat as he grabbed the arm of his attacker.

"Bakura! You will pay for this!" he vowed through clenched teeth.

"Oh really, Pharaoh? It seems to me that you are in no position to make threats." Atem glared darkly over his shoulder at his captor. He had to get away from him and fast.

_But how?_ He wondered angrily.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Lady Phoenix shivered as the gentle breeze changed to a violent wind. Looking around in confusion, she heard shouts and saw guards running towards the palace entrance. Placing a hand carefully on the balcony's edge, she watched intensely trying to figure out what the problem was. The answer came from a voice in the hall behind her. Half turned to the door, she heard running footsteps.

"The Pharaoh is being attacked!" a guard shouted to his group.

"Where?" another guard asked.

"The main hall!" Lady Phoenix narrowed her eyes.

_Pharaoh Atem being attacked?_ She asked herself. She turned back to the balcony.

"Should I go to his aide?" she whispered. Then she shook her head. "No... No, this is not my battle. Not my war. I am certain he can take care of himself. He has so many guards to protect him. He does not need me." She paused briefly then with an angry sigh, she slammed her fist onto the ledge of the balcony. "But what if I can help? He did help me. He was kind. I owe him that much." The white, fire-like orb began to glow around her. "Pharaoh," she started as she stretched an open palm before her. "Looks like your kindness will be repaid sooner than I thought," she stated as a silver staff appeared in her hand. Silently she left her room, following the shouts from the guards to the main hall. "Ready or not, here I come," She murmured in a dark voice.


	7. Bakura vs Lady Phoenix

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking. **

"**Bakura vs. Lady Phoenix" **

"What is it you want, Bakura?" Atem demanded as he struggled to keep the dagger from his throat.

"Is it not obvious? I want your puzzle, Pharaoh," Bakura spat out. "And I will have it one way or another. Either duel me or die."

"Like you give me much of a choice," Atem snarled at his captor. "Let me go, now!"

"I am not one of your pathetic servants. I do not take orders from you." The dagger jabbed harder against Atem's throat as a guard attempted to move forward. "I told you to stay back or your precious Pharaoh gets it!" His threat was cut off as he let out an agonized cry. A streak of white light shot passed his arm forcing him to lose his grip on Atem. "What was…?" he gasped in anger. Atem, who had fallen to one knee, looked at an object just in front of him. A silver staff with a rose shaped tip. Carefully embedded in the folds of the rose was glowing crystal orb. Atem swiftly stood and turned toward the entrance of the room. There she was. The white stranger, in her long white gown and cape, was lounged carefully against the edge of the doorway gazingwith a lack of interestat her nails.

"How considerate of you to host a celebration in my honor," she said lightly. Then she looked up at Bakura with her blue eyes blazing in anger. "However, a dead Pharaoh was not on my list of gifts. It would be in your best interest for you to leave."

"Is that so? And just who do you think you are?"

"Why, the life of the party," she answered with a casual shrug and a light, sly smirk as she moved away from the doorway. "The name is Lady Phoenix. Lady, Aurora, Phoenix," She added, dropping the sly look and replacing it with a dark glare. "Not that you have heard of me. Does it really make a difference? You were told to leave."

"And just how do you expect to make me leave?" Bakura asked smugly. He stepped back slightly as her eyes glowed white. Raising her hand, her staff flew from its resting place and landed back in her hand.

"You really want to test me? That would not be very smart. I have been asleep for a very long time, and my Powers are greatly rested," she warned him. The white aura surrounded her as she readied herself for battle. Her cape floated lightly as a small breeze spun around them. Two people with powers only imagined by most. The crowd in the room watched in surprise as the two squared off. No one knew what Lady Phoenix was capable of. They werecertain they were about to witness her Powers first hand, though.

"Diabound! I call on you for this battle!" Bakura commanded. For the first time since she arrived in the room, Lady Phoenix looked shocked. She had seen several uses of Power in her lifetime, but never had anyone been able to conjure a monster before. "Ok, so you call upon monsters to do your dirty work," she remarked with a small disbelieving chuckle. "Sorry, I do not play by those rules. I fight my own battles, and if you were half a man, you would as well." The King of Thieves' eyes widened at her insult.

"Why fight when I can send another to fight for me? Face it. You attempt to protect the Pharaoh is admirable, but you have no idea what you are up against."

"Hate to be the one to inform you of this, but neither do you," Lady Phoenix returned as she stood straight. Waving her staff in the air in a slow circle over her head, a dark cloud formed over her. Lightning could be seen coming from it and the storm grew larger. Bakura's eyes grew dark. He was not about to have his plans foiled by this stranger. This _female_ stranger.

"Diabound, Attack!" He ordered. His creature surged forward at a deadly pace. Lady Phoenix eyed the monster with a raised eyebrow.

"You think the beast frightens me? Sorry to disappoint you," she said confidently as her staff began to glow. The crystal within the rose tip sparkled in a rainbow of colors. "Crystal Rose Shock!" She leveled her staff at the advancing beast and it was instantly enveloped in rainbow light. The watching crowd shielded their eyes from the brilliance. "Send this creature back to the place from whence it came!" There was an explosion and when the light faded, Bakura's strongest creature was no where to be seen.

"Impossible!" Bakura shouted in fury. "No one can defeat my monster!"

"Looks like someone did. You underestimated me. Care to try again?" Lady Phoenix knew she was baiting him but she did not care. Her energy had been pent up for too long. She was ready to release it. With an enraged shout, Bakura lunged at her. "Now that is no way to treat a lady," she scolded as she raised her hand. A blast of power struck the King of Thieves square in the chest and enveloped him. "Be gone, infidel!" Again the room was filled with white light. Just as quick as the attack began, it was over and Bakura was gone. With the rush of the battle over, Lady Phoenix fell to one knee, her staff clattering to the floor.

"Are you all right?" Atem asked as he raced toward her, his eyes and voice filled with fear and concern. Gently, he reached for her arm to steady her. She remained on her knee before him.

"Yes, Pharaoh. I shall be all right. It was just too much too soon. I did not expect to have to call upon such strong powers in this battle. To be honest, I did not believe he would attack me," she said smiling ruefully. Atem could feel the fine tremors in her hand. He knew she had reached her point of exhaustion. He also knew she would not admit it to him.

"Please look up at me," he pleaded softly. Hesitantly, Lady Phoenix raised her eyes to meet his. The emotions she saw there both confused and frightened her. She knew she had to get away. She could not allow herself to stay. Quickly, she lowered her gaze to his neck where she saw a small trail of blood.

"You have been hurt, Pharaoh."

"It is nothing. I will be fine." Lady Phoenix shook her head.

"You helped me. Now I am returning the favor." Before he could stop her, she raised a hand to his wound. A small white light covered the wound. After a brief moment, she removed her fingertips from his neck. Reaching up, he felt no trace of the wound. She had healed him with a touch. With a sigh, she struggled to keep her voice steady. "Now please, Pharaoh, I beg your permission to leave and return to my room. I must rest."

Atem swallowed hard, trying to hide his response of emotion from her tender touch. "As you wish, lady. Do you need assistance back?"

"No. I shall be fine." Atem nodded and helped her to stand, and returned her staff to her. Then helplessly, he watched as she slowly left the hall and headed back to her room.

"Pharaoh…" Isis was stopped in mid sentence when Atem raised his hand. Without a word, he retreated to his own bedchamber. He had too much on his mind to handle whatever it was Isis had to say to him.

"This could be a good thing as well as a bad thing that she is here," Mahado commented softly.

"She could help us," Priest Set nodded.

"And that would be bad, why?" Mana asked.

"That is what would be good. The bad thing is what she is doing to the Pharaoh. He was preoccupied with this morning's events. He should have been able to sense Bakura here. Then again, we all should have. Especially me, "Isis answered quietly.


	8. Open Your Heart

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking.**

"**Open Your Heart" **

A sob escaped her throat as Lady Phoenix slammed the door to her room shut behind her. Her emotions where on overdrive. She was tired and weak. She feared what she saw in the Pharaoh's eyes. He was not an evil person. She knew this. What she saw had nothing to do with evil. It was deeper than that. When she looked into his eyes it was if she was looking directly into his heart. So many emotions, so much curiosity. They were eyes begging her to trust him and yet trying desperately to hide emotions he had yet to admit he was feeling. She had seen that look before. Only once before. Monsters and magicians, let them attack her and she was ready. But to face what was in a person's heart; that she could not handle right now. Her staff disappeared into the air and she left the door only to collapse in a heap onto the balcony; tears flowing freely.

"Blaze! Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me? I need you, my love," she cried out. She felt her heart shred as her memories of Blaze filled her mind. The day they met, the day he asked for her hand, and then the day they were married. She just was not ready to accept that he was gone from her. That he would never return.

_Please do not cry, Aurora_. Lady Phoenix gasped at the voice and sat up. Before her was the flickering spirit of her fallen love_. Please, Aurora, I am always here with you. I will never leave you. _

"Blaze," she lost her voice. She suddenly felt very foolish crying like a child. "I know you are with me spiritually. But I need you here with me."

_No, Aurora. You do not need me anymore. I am ok. You will be fine. There are things you must do here before you go on. You are needed here. _

"I cannot stay, Blaze. The others. I have to find them."

_They will be just fine. They will be fine and eventually they will find you. Your powers are needed here more than you truly know._

"But, Blaze…" Lady Phoenix's voice failed her yet again.

_You are concerned about Pharaoh Atem._ Blaze always knew what she was thinking. She never knew how he did it. He just knew. Still not able to speak, she only nodded. _Do not be worried about him. I am not. He is a good soul. He can be trusted. If you open your heart, he can be more. _Her eyes shot open in shock.

"What did you say!" Blaze gave her a gentle smile.

_I said it is ok. I chose him for many reasons. You will see for yourself soon enough._ Lady Phoenix gave him a quizzical look.

"'Chose him'?" she asked.

_My powers had to go somewhere. He did everything he could to save and protect someone he did not even know existed. What a better vessel for the kind of Powers we possess than someone with a heart such as his? Now please Aurora, I must go. Do not forget the lessons you have learned in our years on Eudora. They will come into play here as well. And please, keep your heart open._ Lady Phoenix watched as his spirit faded from sight.

"I do not know if I can," she whispered after him. Slowly, she stood and made her way to her bed. She stopped short at the sight a young girl easily in her early teen years. Her brown hair kept back by the cap on her head.

"You were with the magician from this morning," Lady Phoenix stated. "I am sorry for that by the way. I had not known. What can I do for you?" The girl looked up at her.

"Nothing, my lady. I have come only to thank you for stepping into the battle this afternoon. I admire your power and strength. I am only in training with my master. But I hope I can one day be at least nearly as strong as you." Lady Phoenix took in the innocence in the child's eyes. She allowed a vision to appear in her mind. This child would amount to a great magician. She would come to aide the Pharaoh on her own. But at a great personal loss. She opened her mouth to say as much, but she changed her mind. A person should only know so much about their future. She simply chose to rephrase what she was going top say.

"You will be great one day. Your Powers will be tested. You will pass that test and serve the Pharaoh well. Just continue to give your best." The girls ran forward and grabbed Lady Phoenix in a hug. Taken aback, she was uncertain how to react to the affectionate child. She lightly placed her hand on the child's shoulder.

"Thank you, my lady." With a hopeful look in her eyes, she spun around and ran out through the door and out into the hall, leaving Lady Phoenix, once again, alone.


	9. Losing Control

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking.**

"**Losing Control"**

Atem paced in his room. He had so many thoughts tumbling in his head and no idea how to sort through them. Anger and hatred toward Bakura for his attack. Shock and awe over the strength of lady Phoenix's powers. The rush of emotions that threatened to overtake him when she touched his neck.

_What is going on with me?_ He yelled at himself. "This cannot be happening. Not now of all times. I cannot be falling for someone. Anyone. Let alone a stranger whom I hardly know." Atem growled in frustration and anger. He knew he needed to talk to someone, but he was not sure who exactly he could trust about this. His first thought was Isis. But he changed his mind. She seemed to be against the presence of Lady Phoenix within the palace. He only wished he knew why. Then it hit him. He knew who he could turn to. Quickly, he left his room and walked down the hall. He could see the flicker of a torches within a room a few doors down from his and he heard laughter. Turning the corner to enter the room he stopped and coughed.

"Forgive my interruption," he requested in a flustered voice. "Priest Set, may I have a word with you?" Priest Set stood quickly and looked at Kisara, who was blushing wildly.

"Of course, Pharaoh," he answered. Kisara bowed her head to Atem and then hurried out to the hall. Atem closed the door after her. "What is troubling you, cousin?" Set asked him. Atem smiled. It had been so long since Set called him that. He knew he was right to come to Set about this.

"Set, something is happening to me. With me, and I do not know what it is or how to handle it." Set gave his cousin a searching look as he tried to understand.

"Does this have something to do with the mysterious Lady Phoenix who was able to save your life earlier today?" He asked with a raised eye brow and a small smirk. Atem turned to him, his eyebrows drawn together in deep thought.

"I guess."

"What exactly have you been feeling?" Set watched the young Pharaoh walk to his balcony and begin to pace back and forth.

"It is all so… so strange. My heart feels light when she is near. I thought I was going to fall when she touched me today. It is scary to feel like I have no control."

"Atem, you must know that you cannot control everything."

"I cannot?" Atem asked with a devilish smile and a small chuckle. Set shook his head, laughing softly.

"No, you cannot, cousin. Seriously, it sounds like this is more than just admiration for her skill. Isis mentioned in passing that you have not slept very well for the last few weeks. That you spent most of your nights beside Lady Phoenix's bed. To be honest, I saw it when I first saw you holding her in the crater."

"Saw what?" Atem was half listening. His attention was drawn somewhere outside. Set shook his head again as he walked up to Atem on the balcony. With a sigh, he looked in the same direction as his cousin. There she was. Silhouetted against the light of the setting sun, Lady Phoenix had emerged onto her balcony yet again. She was looking down at the garden.

"Saw exactly what I am seeing now. The faraway look in your eyes…" Tilting his head, he peered around to see Atem's face. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Wha… huh?" Atem snapped out of his reverie. "Sorry, Set. I just …" He shook his head angrily and stormed off the balcony. "I cannot be losing myself like this. I cannot! Not now!"

"Now, wait. It may not be a bad thing. We could use her."

"She has never played the Games of Darkness. You heard her. She only knows of hand to hand combat. Magic, yes, but not like ours," Atem countered. "If she is pulled into a duel she would lose automatically if she attacked the monster as she did today. There are rules. She cannot interfere with a duel when it is started. Had Bakura and I been dueling this afternoon and she interfered like that the throne would have been his."

"Then teach her the rules. Teach her the ways of our people... She has Power, Atem. She could easily be just as much of a duel monster as any other guardian we have. You could call her into battle. She would not be interfering that way and you are guaranteed a victory."

"But that would be using her. I promised to help her and protect her. Not abuse her abilities. Plus there is no guarantee that one, she would always win, she has her limits as we saw today. And two, she may never even agree to stay. Isis has made it known that she does not wish her to stay. If the lady feels this, she is bound to leave as soon as she can. If she does not leave tonight." Set followed him back inside.

"And if she were to leave tonight? What would you do? Go back to the way things were without her? Forget she was even here? Could you forget she was even here?" Atem opened his mouth to answer but then shut it. He had not thought that far ahead. "That is what I thought." Set answered. "You do not want to let her go. A part of you would be missing. She has somehow managed to take a piece of you. The only way to manage it now is to admit it. If not to her, at least to yourself."

"What are you saying, Set?"

"I am saying you have to admit you more than care for her. That look on your face when you are in the same room with her, I know it all to well. I wear it when I am alone with Kisara."

"I knew there was something going on between the two of you," Atem said softly. Set raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe so, but at least I am admitting it. It makes it easier for me to handle myself when we are near each other."

"And if I tell her? What if she does not feel the same way?"

"From her reaction to you this afternoon, I would say there is definitely something going on within herself. If she does not feel the exact same way as you, she definitely feels something. Perhaps you should ask her."

"What? Tonight?" Set shrugged.

"Why not?"

"She has had a long day. First she wakes up after being unconscious for three weeks, and then almost instantly she battles one of the most powerful monsters we have ever faced. She is probably in bed by now." Set shook his head, as he glanced out the window of the balcony in the direction of her room.

"Actually she is about to jump off the balcony ledge," he commented in an amazed tone.

"_What?"_ Atem hollered, racing to the balcony. "She is crazy! She will get hurt!"

"Too late," Set said as they watched her lunge herself off the balcony railing. Atem's heart felt as if it had stopped in his chest. She fell silently down toward the ground. It was only after she landed with the grace and ease of a cat did he realize he was holding his breath and released it. When she disappeared amongst the plants of the garden, he turned toward his cousin.

"I must go after her. I cannot let her leave. Not yet."

"Then go. But be gentle cousin. You do not want to frighten her away."

"Am I really that scary?" Atem asked him.

"Not scary really. Just intense. You are the Pharaoh after all," Set answered with a sly grin. Atem rolled his eyes, bid his cousin good night and swiftly moved through the palace and toward the exit to the garden.

He was half way through the garden when he spotted her. She was sitting perfectly still on a stone bench, her head lowered and her eyes closed. Her red-gold hair shone in the moonlight, as did the heart-shaped pendant at her neck. She had changed the gold on the outfit his people had given her to silver. She looked even more like an angel now than she had when he first laid eyes on her. His heart skipped beats. His pulse raced through out his body and he felt his palms begin to sweat.

_This is ridiculous_, he thought angrily to himself. _I am the Pharaoh. I do not get nervous. I should have no problem talking to her. _But his feet would not move. He felt frozen in his place. _Maybe Set is right_, he finally admitted. _Maybe I have developed feelings for this stranger. _He shook his head. _No, it is true. I do care for her. Deeper than I ever thought I could have. _Atem swallowed hard. _Now do I tell her? And how?_


	10. Slowly Moving On

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking.**

"**Slowly Moving On"**

A tear lightly made its way down Lady Phoenix's cheek. She had no idea what she was doing there. She only knew she had to get out of her room. The cool air felt good at first, but now she shivered. She was missing Blaze's warm embrace.

"He is gone now, Aurora," she muttered to herself. "He is gone. And he wants you to move on." She sighed and stood. "And just how am I supposed to do that?" Lady Phoenix shook her head sadly. "No one can ever take your place." _But someone is coming close,_ a small voice inside her head whispered. She looked around and up at the sky angrily. "Impossible! There is no way! I cannot be allowing myself to do this again." She took a deep and shaky breath. "There is too much at stake. My friends. This planet. It is all at risk." Closing her eyes, a vision came to her. Briefly, but with enough force that she gasped.

It was Atem. He was in a battle. Monsters called to a field. He was strong but he was weak from the long battle. A flash and she saw his puzzle. One second in one piece. The next instant it was shattered. She heard him scream as he seemed to be pulled into the pieces. Her eyes snapped open. Her heart beating harder against her chest. Her body tense. Her sense on high alert. Something bad would happen. She was not sure when but she knew it would not be good.

Just then, her senses picked up another presence. She was not alone. Her eyes narrowed as her Powers went to work to figure out who it was. An eye brow raised, she shook her head. She should have known he would come. She sighed to calm her heart. She did not think she could look into his eyes this time. She was afraid she would not be able to be anywhere near him. But at the moment she had no choice.

"So, are you going to just stand there and watch me, or do you have something on your mind, Pharaoh?" She asked, still not facing him. There was a pause before his deep and sensuous voice spoke.

"Please. Call me Atem." She swallowed hard again as she turned this time and without looking at him, knelt to one knee out of respect. "There is no need to bow before me, Lady Phoenix." She was glad she had her face to the ground so he did not see her expression as he stepped closer.

_Please, do not come any closer_, she pleaded veiling her thoughts from him. Somehow they had been able to communicate telepathically. She did not like having that close a bond with someone she did not know. Intending to cut him off, she stood. "As you wish, Phar… Atem." She still kept her head down.

"Why do you not look up at me?" He asked her. She could hear the tenderness in his voice. The emotion he was trying so desperately to hide. She realized he was as much in battle with himself as she was.

"It is not proper to look a royal in the eye," she answered calmly. Atem glanced down at his feet before looking back at her again.

"What if the royal wanted you to?"

"Why would the royal wish that?" she returned softly. He could hear the shakiness in her tone. She was trying so hard not to break. With every second that passed, her breaking point was nearing. But what will it reveal, Atem wondered. He struggled with himself as he debated trying to push her more.

"I guess it does not matter," he finally said. The softness and sadness in his voice startled her. He was just as confused as he was. He wanted so badly to help her.

_Open your heart, Aurora…_ Blaze's voice was a demand in her mind. So much insistence was in his words that her eyes snapped open and her head swiftly lifted. She found herself engulfed in his catlike- crimson eyes. Her lips parted slightly and a small gasp escaped her throat. He could see her resolve melting. Tears formed at the rims of her eyes and fine tremors began to course through her body. Her lips moved as if trying to speak, but her voice was gone. Fear and confusion written on her face. Atem willed her to speak to him.

"Tell me, what is wrong," he pleaded with her. Her dark blue eyes made him feel as though he was falling through space. He felt her pain as deeply as he could see it in her eyes. Again she tried to speak and found she could not. "Please let me help you. I want to. Do not shut me out, I beg you." Tears spilled over her eyes and down her face. Finally her eyes closed and she collapsed before him. He gasped and reached to catch her before she hit the ground. This could not be the same warrior he had seen in his main hall. He stared down at her with wide eyes. She was weak and vulnerable. She felt utterly alone. She was a woman who never showed emotion. Always strong. And just now she was crying like a child whose puppy had run away. Sobs wracked her body and she clung to his royal gown, burying her face in his chest. The power of the Millennium Puzzle hummed in her ear.

Several moments passed before she finally calmed. They were still both kneeling on the ground, but somehow she fond herself curled up and pressed tightly against his body. Lady Phoenix was clinging to him as if her life depended on it. He said nothing as he gently held her and soothingly petted her hair. He stopped the comforting touch only when he felt her stir and begin to push herself away. She was embarrassed for carrying on like she had. She felt she had to get away.

"Please, release me, Atem," she whispered.

"As you wish, lady." Without a fight, he let her go. Slowly, she removed herself from his embrace and tried to stand as elegantly as she could. She was trying to uphold what ever dignity she may have had left. Her next words caught him off guard.

"Aurora." Atem looked quizzically at her as he stood.

"What was that, Lady Phoenix?" He was not sure he had heard her right.

"I said, Aurora. You may call me Aurora. But only when we are alone. Just as I shall only call you by your name when we are alone." Her gaze remained on the ground as she spoke. Atem nodded.

"All right, then. On one condition." When she did not answer him, he reached out to her, lightly taking her chin with his fingertips and gently raising her eyes to his again. "That you look at me from now on." His tone was kind and a small smile curved at his lips. Lady Phoenix blinked and swallowed her heart. His touched stirred so many emotions within her. Finally she nodded.

"Agreed." They stood like that for a short while. The moonlight reflecting off them. Lost in each other's eyes. Atem saw her nervously begin to chew on her lower lip. He had an incredible urge to take that lip with his own. He slowly tilted her head up to his and leaned in closer. Confusion filled her eyes at first. Then slowly gave away to understanding, and then acceptance. Her eyes closed as his lips touched hers in a soft and innocent kiss. Again, Atem felt her begin to tremble against him and he used his other arm to help support her against him. Her hands laid flat on his chest, but did not push him away. She had opened her heart again. She only hoped that Blaze knew what he was talking about. The instant Blaze passed through her thoughts, her lips stilled. Sensing her tension, Atem pulled back. He saw her eyes open wide and filled with shock and fear. He instantly regretted the kiss.

"I am sorry, Aurora. I should not have…" his words trailed off as she placed two fingers lightly against his lips and slowly shook her head.

"Do not say a word," she said softly. "Do not regret it. Please. My hesitation is not because of you. It is me. Among the friends of mine missing, there is one friend who will not be found. He is… was, my husband," she added, correcting herself.

"Blaze," Atem responded equally as soft. She looked at him, confusion filled her gaze again.

"How did you know... his name?"

"I believe we both have a small story to tell, here." Atem took her hand and led her back to the stone bench he had first seen her on. Silently, she sat and looked up at him.

"The night you arrived here, I had a vision. I saw a battle that had you and your friends against a common enemy."

"Lord Theron," Lady Phoenix, recalled with venom in her voice.

"Yes. During that battle, I saw the powers and the anger. I saw Blaze sacrifice himself to help you. Then he appeared to me. I felt a burning on my shoulder." Atem raised his deep purple cape away from his right shoulder. He heard her gasp and she stood to touch his shoulder at the sight there. A scar; a mark. It looked like a small set of flames. The mark of the Flaming Wrath that was once Blaze's Power.

"How is this possible?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"He told me that he trusted me with them because of how much I had risked to help you. He wanted me to protect you and keep you safe. He said the Powers had to go somewhere. The war, he said, may have been over for him, but not for you and your friends. And not for me." Lady Phoenix was shaking her head.

"Blaze meant well," she said with a sigh. "But sometimes he just did not know when to back off. You have Powers of your own, do you not?"

"Yes, thanks to my Millennium Puzzle. Why?"

Taking a breath, she continued. "You also now have special abilities. Powers only a chosen few can ever have. I will have to stay and help you understand them. Help you use them. That way you know what you are capable of and what you can do."

"All right, I think I can accept that. As long as you allow me to teach you our dueling ways here." She nodded.

"If I am to stay, I do need to know your customs."

"We can help each other, then?" He asked. A small wistful smiled passed over her lips.

"Yes, we can, and will, help each other," she agreed. She found herself lost in the hopeful look she found in his crimson eyes. They both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief that they had been able to finally face each other and work the mysteries out. Atem saw her try to stifle a chill that swept through her body. He wrapped an arm gently around her.

"Come on," he prodded. "It has been a long day for both of us. Let us go inside and get some rest." Silently, she nodded and allowed him to lead her back inside the palace. They walked back inside in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. They failed to notice Set as he smiled at their passing before closing the door to his room. Isis, too, had noticed their return and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Mana let a huge grin plaster her face as she looked up at her teacher Mahado, who only nodded in acceptance.

At the door to her room, they paused. Slowly, Lady Phoenix turned to face him. They were only inches from each other again. She wondered if he would try to kiss her again. He opened her door but made no effort to enter this time. Things had changed between them. He knew it would not be right for him to enter. Not unless she wanted him to. Their eyes remained locked together as she began to move backward into her room. His hand tightened briefly on hers and she glanced down at them. When she looked back up, she was consumed by the crimson sea of his eyes as he leaned forward with one last tender kiss. She responded just as lightly, and her heart caught in her throat again as his lips went from her lips to her ear.

"Good night, Aurora," He whispered before pulling back and letting go of her hand. A shy smile was his response as she continued to retreat to her room. When her door was almost shut, he heard her soft voice.

"Good night, Atem." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The night went better than he had thought. His smile never left his face as he left her door and headed for his room, where he disrobed and climbed into bed. For the first night since she arrived, he sleep peacefully the entire night.

Lady Phoenix laid out her gown and cape for the morning, a smile still on her face as well. Looking at her outfit, she wondered if she could go into the village she saw from her balcony to gather some jewelry pieces to go with it. She suddenly felt like she had to look her best at all times. She wanted to look her best at all times. Her smile faltered when she looked down at the ring on her left hand.

"You wanted this, my love. I just hope you knew what you were doing. I will never forget you. But I will honor your wish to open my heart and go on." With that, she removed the ring from her left hand and placed it on her right. She laid down and closed her eyes. She never saw Blaze's spirit as he appeared one last time. He wore a sad smile.

_I know you will never forget. I will always be with you, Aurora. But Pharaoh Atem will take good care of you, I promise._ Blaze lifted a hand and removed a silver ring with a blood red stone. He placed it on the table beside her bed. With an airy kiss on her forehead, Blaze faded from the room. _Take care, my love. There are hard times ahead. But you will be fine. _


	11. A New Day

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking.**

"**A New Day"**

Lady Phoenix slowly opened her eyes and blinked in the bright sunlight pouring through the balcony opening. She moaned softly as she stretched her aching muscles. She never expected to be so sore from the day before. Carefully, she peeled off her covers and slipped out of bed, stretching again. A silver glint caught her eye and she turned toward the table beside her bed. Tears threatened her eyes as she saw Blaze's Flaming Wrath ring. Gingerly, she picked it up and stared down at it. She knew Blaze had left it for when Atem was ready for it. A smile touched her lips and her eyes softened as she recalled her moments alone with Atem. She no longer felt hesitant about her feelings for him. She felt odd that it happened so soon after her husband's death, but he had told her it was ok. He told her that he chose Atem. So the Pharaoh could not be all bad. As if in a dream, Lady Phoenix stood and reached for a pouch near her gown to place the ring in. Then she got herself dressed in the same long, white gown. It had a tank like top so her arms were bare. Bringing her arms out in front of her for inspection, she wished she had an armband or two for decoration.

"If only I was still back home," she murmured. "Then I could have all my jewelry and my scented oils again. Now I have to start over." She dropped her arms to her side again and sighed. Lady Phoenix wondered if she would ever be able to call this place home. Then she remembered something. Going to the balcony, she glanced out past the palace gates and saw what she was looking for. The market place. She was bound to find a few things to help her settle in better. The question was how she was going to get what she needed. She had no idea what they used for currency on this planet. Her own fortune meant nothing here. A knock at her door made her tense and straighten. Turning cautiously, she stepped back into her room. "You may enter."

The door crept open. The dark haired head of the girl she spoke to the day before poked inside. _Mana_, Lady Phoenix remembered. The girl looked down as she entered.

"Good morning, milady," her soft voice said as she lowered her gaze to the floor. Lady Phoenix was surprised. It had been a while since anyone had called her that. Her tension eased slightly and she took a breath.

"Mana, is it?" She knew she was correct when the girl looked up at her with a smile that not only lifted her lips but touched her eyes as well.

"Yes, milady."

"What can I do for you?" Mana stood straighter.

"Actually, I am here with a message for you."

"A message?" Lady Phoenix tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my Prince wishes you to join him for breakfast."

"Prince?" Realizing her mistake, Mana gasped and blushed.

"I sometimes forget he is no longer the Prince. We spent so much time together growing up. He is like my big brother. It is hard for me to call him by another title when I have called him Prince my entire life." Lady Phoenix stepped forward and placed a tender hand on Mana's shoulder.

"Do not fret, my child. I can understand. I will never tell." Mana grinned up at her again.

"Oh, thank you milady!"

"Please, you may call me Lady Aurora. It was my title back home."

"Really? I can?" Lady Phoenix nodded.

"Yes, you may." The smile on her face was genuine. The girl's innocence was truly touching. "Now, what was that you said about breakfast?" she asked, suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

"Oh, yeah! My Pri…uh… Pharaoh wishes your company in the main hall." Seeing her begin to hesitate, Mana grew worried. "You do not wish to join him?" Lady Phoenix shook her head.

"It is not that, Mana. It is just… Others. Some of the Pharaoh's people do not want me here. I can sense that. I do not know who all will be there and I do not wish to impose. The Pharaoh and his people have many things to go over. I would only be a distraction to them all."

"No, you would not. Besides, it will only be my teacher Mahado, High Priest Set, Kisara, the Pharaoh, and myself there. The others have already gone into the market place to check into a few things…" Mana pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Mana nodded. "Very well then." Lady Phoenix went to get her cape and swung it around her shoulders. She quickly clasped the cape at the base of her neck and stood ready. "Shall we go?" Mana jumped up and down with excitement, and cheered. Lady Phoenix smiled as she followed the girl down the hall. When they reached the entrance to the hall, Mana stopped her.

"Wait here, please, Lady Aurora, while I announce you." Lady Phoenix nodded. She watched the child go forward and disappear around the corner. After a soft cough, she heard Mana speak. "My Pharaoh, at your request, Lady Aurora Phoenix has arrived," she said with a bow.


	12. Shut Out

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking.**

"**Shut Out"**

"Please, show her in, Mana," Atem responded as he, and the other males at the table stood. Mana turned and motioned Lady Phoenix forward. She took a deep breath and entered the room with her gaze turned down. Her cheeks reddened as she sensed Atem's eyes falling upon her. A shy smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. A quick breath and she raised her head and met his gaze just as he had asked of her the night before. Shock was in his eyes, but that quickly switched to amazement, then joy. She had accepted him. Atem started forward to greet her. "I am glad you chose to join us," he said offering his hand to her. She took it and he raised her hand to his lips. She was honored by his act as a gentleman. She nodded at him when he looked up at her from her hand. She bit down on her lower lip and stifled a giggle when he gave her a wink. She could feel her face getting red again. A cough brought them back to the room. Looking over at the table, she saw Seto with an amused look on his face. Kisara and Mana were shaking their heads trying to conceal their grins. Mahado raised an eyebrow in humor with a smirk.

"We have an audience, Pharaoh," she whispered to him as he straightened. It was his turn for his cheeks to go pink. She heard his soft, deep chuckle and her heart fluttered.

"Shall we continue our breakfast, Pharaoh?"

"Of course, Mahado," he answered still gazing down at Lady Phoenix. She straightened her shoulders and moved toward the table. Set moved from his place beside the Pharaoh's chair and stood at an empty seat on the other side of Kisara.

"Please, Lady Aurora," he said. "Take my seat." Touched by the gesture, she looked up at him. Way up. He was a tall man, but handsome still the same. His icy blue eyes should instill fear into the hearts of others, and yet there was a welcoming kindness in them for her.

"I could not. It is your place. I am but a guest."

"Maybe," he responded. He glanced at Atem with a knowing look. "But you are also a special guest of honor. So please." He took her hand and led her to the chair. As she prepared to sit, Set leaned down to her ear. His darkly seductive voice stopped her in her place. Her eyes widened in shock but she stood still to hear what his whispered words were. "Just be careful with him, Lady Aurora," he whispered with a sly smile. "He is new to this whole thing." She turned to face him. Just as quietly, she spoke words of her own.

"What whole …" Realization dawned on her and she took a breath. "Oh! I see." She gave him a dazzling smile, and a gentle laugh. "I will be good and gentle to him, I promise you." They both shared a quiet laugh. They coughed at Atem's curious look.

The breakfast went surprisingly well in Lady Phoenix's eyes. Everyone was kind and very open. She was shocked and yet glad to be a part of something, even though she was still considered a stranger. They discussed the battles between the Pharaoh and the Thief King, Bakura, whom she had battled the day before. They explained to her the way of their duels and the stakes. Her eyes narrowed as they described past duels. She silently compared them with battles of her own. She allowed questions about her origin and her Powers. She explained only what she felt comfortable telling. She avoided telling Atem about his new Powers. She figured it would be better for her to discuss those Powers with him privately. She could tell he had told no one about them and she was not about to spill his secret.

Near the end of the meal, Set turned to her. "So, Lady Aurora, what are your plans for today?" She faced him.

"Actually, I was thinking of going into the market place and looking around. I thought it best to get to know my new surroundings. And I am hoping that maybe some of my friends may have found their way here. I can only hope," she added softly. Atem glanced at her, his eyes softening. He heard the sadness in her voice. It worried him. It was when the sadness crept in that she pushed everyone away. He fought too hard to be allowed into her heart. He was not sure he could handle being pushed out again.

"Would you like to join us then?" He asked her. "We were going to be meeting the other priests there a little later." She looked down at the table.

"I do not know if that would be such a good idea, Pharaoh." It was Mahado who responded to her.

"Why is that, my child?" She sighed but said nothing. Mana answered for her.

"It is Isis. A few others as well, but Isis for sure."

"Hmm," Atem's eyes narrowed. He was afraid of this. "I see. She is only concerned for me. She will learn eventually that you are good for us here. She also is not one for change." Lady Phoenix raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so? And you think that my being around her more will get her to trust me? I am afraid I will disagree with that one. The more I am around her, the more she will resent my presence here. You need all your people to be open with you. You need them to work well with you. If she is worried about me, she will fail you." With her head lowered, she stood. Everyone at the table stood as well. "I shall leave you to your duties. Thank you for allowing me to dine with you this morning." Atem lowered his head. She had shut him out again. After all he had done to gain her trust. She closed up. Set narrowed his eyes at the sadness on his cousin's face. He was not about to let Isis' issues mess with Atem's chance at some kind of happiness. He may be a Pharaoh with a lot on his mind, but even he deserved to have someone in his life without Isis meddling with it. Without a word, he turned and followed her out of the hall.


	13. Bad News For Priest Set

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking.**

"**Bad News for High Priest Set"**

"Lady Aurora," his voice made her stop just before she reached the door to her room.

"Yes, High Priest Set." She refused to look at him. She knew he was upset with her. She also knew there was nothing she could do. She was not going to get in the way of Atem and his people.

"You must not let Isis get to you. She is like everyone's older sister here. Overprotective and a little overbearing. She means no harm though."

"I see." She turned to face him. "You are very close to the Pharaoh. Family?" Set nodded.

"Yes, we are cousins," he answered. He was slightly confused as to how she knew that.

"You want to see him happy. But at the cost of his people?"

"No, not at that high a price. But I do not feel being with you will do that. I feel you are expecting to not be accepted and are using it as an excuse to leave." Her eyes widened in shock. She had never really thought about it that way.

_Have I really been trying to get out? After everything that happened last night?_ "So what are you suggesting I do, Priest Set?"

"Give everyone here a chance. Even Isis. We need your help here."

"My help will not prevent what will come."

"What did you say?" Lady Phoenix gasped and bit down on her lower lip when she realized she said her thought aloud. Now she had to explain herself. But could she really tell the Pharaoh's cousin about the demise of Atem? "Tell me, what do you mean?"

"I am sorry. I should not have said anything."

"It is a little late for that now. What do you know will happen?" He reached forward and grabbed her arms to make her look at him. His calm face was fierce. "Tell me what you know!"

"_Let go of me, now!"_ She ordered through clenched teeth.

"Not until you tell me what you know." Not one to cry out, she raised her eyebrow at him. Challenging him.

"You really do not want to know. I promise you that. You do not want to know," she hissed back.

"Do not make me hurt you," he warned.

"Fine, but do not say I did not warn you. Your cousin has a destiny that he does not know. His end is certain. He will become trapped within the puzzle he wears. You will be the only one who survives. You will be Pharaoh, but the loss you suffer will be great." Set shoved her back away from him. She slammed against the wall and hissed in pain as she glared at him. "You had to know," she said simply with an, I-told-you-so, tone. "It was not my choice to tell you this. I had no intention of telling anyone. I do not know when this will happen. But it will. With or without me here. I cannot protect him from his destiny."

"No!" Set exclaimed. "It cannot be!"

"It is," she said, her voice dark with anger. She braced herself in case he came at her again.

"How do you know this?" Lady Phoenix eyed him cautiously before answering.

"My Powers came with a price," she finally answered. "I receive visions of the past and the future. Anyone I come in contact with, I see a little into their life."

"Isis has visions. But she has not foretold this."

"At breakfast, I was told about the Powers within the Millennium items. The Necklace that Isis wears. It allows visions to come to her. But, she cannot see the future of the holders of the other Millennium items. It is the one drawback to her item. I have no such limitations. And before you say anything, I cannot tell this to the Pharaoh. He must never know."

"All right, then. Fine. That explains your comment. But your skills can still be of use to us here. Then there is Atem. You cannot tell me you do not care about him." The intensity in his ice blue eyes startled her. So much so, she had to look away. He was right. She did care. She did not want to leave. But she did not want to hurt him or be hurt either. Set saw the look in her eyes. "It is because of your vision you wish to leave." Her eyes closed tightly, trying to hold back tears. It was true even if she had only just realized it herself.

"I lost my husband before crashing here. If I fall again, the pain will be twice as difficult to deal with," she said softly.

"So you will spend the rest of your time on this Earth avoiding the feelings of the heart? You will continue to push everyone away?"

"If I can, I will."

"You know you cannot do this. You promised to be good to him." His words knifed through her heart. He was right, again. She sighed and leaned up against the wall bracing her foot up against it as well.

"You are right. My word is my bond. I did say I would be good to him. So what is it exactly do you propose I do?" Set blinked in surprise. He had not expected her to give in so easily. What was that she said? _My word is my bond_. His own cousin had used those words before. They were more alike than even he had thought.

"Stay, Lady Aurora. Take your place beside him. Come with us today. You could use more than just one gown anyway." He added with a smirk. Her face softened. She nodded in agreement.

"I suppose I could do with at least one more so I can change from time to time." She stood and faced him again. "So I stay. I will honor my word. You just keep a hold of Isis. And whatever you do, do not tell Atem what I told you just now."

"Deal. Now, come back with me. They are preparing the carriage for our trip to the marketplace." She nodded and followed him.


	14. The Market Place

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking.**

"**To the Market Place"**

"You came back?" Mana asked when they appeared by the palace door.

"High Priest Set is a very persuasive man," she answered giving him a sly look. Atem looked up, surprised to hear her voice. He gave Set a searching look. His cousin merely nodded in return.

"So you decided to join us after all?" He asked her cautiously. She looked down for a moment. When her gaze met his again, they seemed to be silently begging his forgiveness. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as he moved forward. "It is all right. You are still welcome. You may ride in the chariot if you wish."

"Actually, may I barrow a horse from you?" She asked. A smile brightened his face. His favorite way to travel. He nodded and had a servant bring forth one for her. Taking a breath, she climbed up on the horse, side-saddle. She looked down at him. "Thank you."

"No, Lady Aurora. Thank you for joining us after all. I am not sure why or what Set said to change your mind, but I am glad you came." Atem mounted a horse beside her and waited for the others to be ready.

The trip went relatively well. Atem went out of his way to be sure that Lady Phoenix received anything she needed or desired. She was touched and a little embarrassed, but she accepted everything he gave her. Scented oils, and the arm bands she had been wishing for earlier. A few gowns and a cloak to add to her wardrobe. She was feeling as if she never left her home. The only thing she longed for but could not seem to find, was at least some information on her missing friends. She was hoping to hear at least if any had been found. She remained quiet through most the trip, but tensed when they met up with the other priests in front of a ravaged shop at the far end of the market place. It was just one more of the many places the Thief King had hit in his quest to ruin the Pharaoh. It was here the priests planned to go over the damage and try to work out a plan of action to stop this thief once and for all. She caught the look of apprehension in Isis' eyes. Holding herself up high with all the nobility she had within her blood, Lady Phoenix met her gaze head on with a challenging look. Seto and Atem noticed the iciness between the two women and knew something had to be done. Atem was about to ride up to Isis to distract her when Lady Phoenix stopped him.

"You all have business you need to handle. I have a shop I need to look into for a moment so I shall leave you now." She slid off her saddle petted her horse, with her eyes closed, expecting a fight.

"But, Lady Aurora," Set started. He stopped as she shook her head.

"There is nothing here that I can be of any assistance with. Nothing I can do at this time. Besides, I will not be gone for good. And I am sure if I am needed for anything I will know somehow." She turned and gave Set a hard and knowing look. He looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him and he remembered her Power of foresight. He nodded and stopped Atem from attempting to stop her.

"She is right, Atem. Let her go." Atem looked back and forth between them but said nothing. A servant took the reigns from her and she looked up at Atem.

_Do not fear, Atem. This is for the good of your people. She does not yet trust me. We can talk later all right?_ She asked him using her mental voice_. I will be fine, I promise. _She saw his eyes widened in shock for only a moment. He had forgotten she could speak to him this way. _I shall still be here with you_. Softness entered his eyes again and she saw him steady himself with a breath. He understood. Slowly he nodded at her and she turned to leave.

"Later then?" Lady Phoenix jumped at how close his voice was to her. He had swiftly jumped down from his horse and caught up to her, tenderly placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the look of longing she knew would be in his eyes. She heard it in his voice. She smiled lightly as she faced him and gently touched his cheek.

"Later, I promise," she said softly, her eyes shining. _Believe me,_ she added. He smiled back and nodded.

"I do," he whispered. Without another word, she left the group to their planning and disappeared into the crowd in the market place. She had other things she needed to take care of.


	15. Found!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now I know this will be different from typical stories thus the reason it is in the fantasy genre but I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way I could do just that. This is my first fan fic so forgive me if it is not to your liking.**

I hope you guys are enjoying it thus far...

"**Found!"**

Mahado listened intently as the group devised their next strategy based on their new knowledge of events. He heard both the votes for and against asking Lady Phoenix for her assistance in this war. His attention to the debate however was distracted when the Pharaoh suddenly stood up from his place. Turning to see what had grabbed the Pharaoh's attention he found a young girl approaching him.

"Please forgive me to intruding, your Highness," the girls said softly as she bowed. "I only wished a moment of Priest Mahado's time. It is important."

"Very well," he nodded with a smile. Mahado looked at the girl.

"What is it, my child?"

"My father requests a visit from you. It seems two strangers were brought to our tent here in the village this morning," she answered.

"Strangers?" The girl nodded.

"Yes, sir. Not from our village at all or else we would have recognized them. A man and a woman." Mahado sensed Atem approaching his side to hear what the girl was saying.

"Can you tell me more about what they look like? Maybe where they are from?" The girl shook her head sadly.

"I wish I could, sire. They have been unconscious since they arrived. They do not dress as we do either. The man does not wear the causal robe attire the men in our village wear. He wears an outfit that is all green, and a cape. The girl wears a very short dress in two shades of red. She, too, wears a cape. Both wear different kinds of shoes from us. And the girl's hair is strange. It is dark, almost black with streaks of red in it. As far as Father could tell her hair has grown in that way. It has not happened to anyone here that I know of. The reason I was sent for you however had to do with what happened during Father's examination of the two. The man began to have this weird light surround him. Father was afraid of the light and wanted me to seek help. I had heard of your abilities, sir Mahado. I was hoping you could help my father with them." Mahado and Atem looked at each other in shock.

"Could it be?" Mahado asked him. Atem shrugged but his eyes were still wide.

"It is possible. We would have to check to be sure. We would have to have Lady Aurora check to be positive, however."

"Would they not have awakened by now though? Like she has?" Atem shook his head. "They have been lying out there for a long time. Weeks, even. She was cared for right from the start. Their injuries could have been far worse. Go on ahead with the girl." Atem faced a couple of servants nearby. "See to it there is a couple extra rooms made ready, just in case. Lady Aurora is going to need them near by for her to help them recover completely. We are done here for the moment anyway as in order for us to proceed we will need to have Lady Aurora's ok." Atem raised an eyebrow to the angry sigh that came from behind him. He respected Isis but she was getting out of line and at a time when he did not need it. He spun around to face her. "Isis, when I return to the palace I need to speak with you." Her eyes widened in shock at the vehemence in his tone but she slowly climbed into her carriage then gracefully nodded back at him.

"As you wish, my Pharaoh," was all she said before leaving. Slowly the other priests followed her away. All except High Priest Set and Kisara. Mahado left with the girl toward her father's tent. Set approached Atem.

"Are you going to tell her?" Atem nodded.

"Yes. She needs to know if they are truly her friends. It does sound like them though."

"Shall I stay with you? Or will you be all right?"

"You and Kisara may join me. I have to find her first anyway and three pairs of eyes are always better than one pair when looking for someone here in the village," Atem said with a small chuckle. Set flashed his cousin a smile before getting their horses from the servants and handing a set of reigns to Atem.


	16. Reunited

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**The first part of this was a little fun, romantic tension in the air along with everything else... I just had to toy with the main characters a bit evil grin**

"**Reunited"**

Lady Phoenix was lost in thought as she gazed around at all the items before her in the little shop. She really did not need any thing more. Pharaoh Atem had more than made sure she would be comfortable with everything he had given her. She was mainly trying to listen for anyone saying anything about people in town who were strangers to their land. She sighed as she began to think they might not have made it. Something seemed to tug at the edge of her mind though. It was a faint green glow.

_Havoc?_ She sent out her mind and mental voice, searching for him. She was certain that he was trying to reach out. She was also certain that if he was, then he was dangerously weak and needed to be found soon. She was so intent on her mental search, that she never heard the horses arrive near her. She never heard her name called. She jumped, startled, when someone touched her shoulder. She whirled on the person behind her, bringing her guard up. She gasped as she realized it was the Pharaoh and lowered her fists. With a shaky smile, she took a small breath.

"Surprising me might not be the best idea in the world, Pharaoh," she chided him lightly. Atem smiled and shook his head.

"So I see. I shall remember that next time." Lady Phoenix grew concerned when she saw his smile fade.

"What is it? What is wrong? Has ..." she quickly looked around before leaning closer to murmur, "has _he_ returned?" Again, Atem shook his head.

"No, it is not that at all. It seems there is word on your friends. There may be two of them here in the village." Lady Phoenix's eyes shot open wide and she reached forward, grabbing his biceps, before even thinking about what she was doing.

"_Where are they!_" Atem was taken aback. He had never had anyone grab him in this manner. Awkwardly, and coming to her senses, she released him and stepped back and fell to one knee with her head lowered in shame. "Please forgive me, Pharaoh. I have no idea what possessed me to do that. It shall not happen again, I promise you." She became vaguely aware of the crowd forming around them. Atem seemed to not see them as he came toward and knelt in front of her. He reached out and touched her cheek softly. Closing her eyes, a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Think nothing of it, please, Lady Aurora. I understand why. Please, stand and allow Priest Seto and me to take you to them," he softly pleaded. He just had one of those voices a person just could not disobey. It was deep, dark, seductive, and sensual, all at the same time. The touch of his fingers, light against her skin, sent shivers through her body and made her heart race. Not knowing how she managed to do so, slowly, Lady Phoenix stood and looked up at him. His eyes spoke volumes to her. He had so many thoughts and words to tell her, yet she could see that he was afraid to. She also knew that to say what he had to say in front of this crowd of people could cause quite a stir. She simply nodded at him.

"Yes, please take me to them," was all she said. Set brought forward Atem's horse. He gave Kisara a sly smile before turning back to face Atem with a shrug.

"Guess we miscounted our horses. My apologies sire." Atem's eyebrow shot up for just a brief moment. He knew full well what his cousin was doing.

"No problem." He turned back to Lady Phoenix. "Can I help you up?" She grinned shyly at him.

"I think I can manage." Lady Phoenix jumped onto the horse with ease and sat side saddle. She looked down at the Pharaoh. "But what about you?"

"Think I will join you," he said as he climbed on behind her. "If you do not mind of course," he whispered dangerously close to her ear. She could feel her cheeks turn pink. She struggled to remain calm and in control. With him so close to her, she found it very hard to concentrate.

"Of course not, Pharaoh," she returned, carefully avoiding a direct look into his eyes. "Now, where did you say they were again?" He grinned at her. He was enjoying this too much she realized with an inward chuckle. _You shall pay for this_, she promised him using her mental voice. She kept the tone light so he understood she was not angry with him. He winked in response.

"This way, milady." The group rode to the far end of the village. They saw a carriage outside a tent. Mahado was speaking to a servant in hushed but urgent tones. Lady Phoenix concentrated hard on Mahado's words.

"We are only awaiting confirmation from the lady the Pharaoh is bringing with him. I am fairly certain they are who we have been looking for, however." Not waiting for the horse to stop, she slid off and hurried to Mahado.

"Where are they?" She asked him, her voice tense and barely controlled. The intensity in her dark blue eyes stirred sadness in his heart. He hoped for her sake they were right and these two were her friends. He merely pointed toward the back of the tent where two cots had been set up for the people resting on them. She went inside and quietly made her way to them. A sob wrenched itself from her throat as she recognized them.

_Havoc? Lady Star? Please, are you all right? Can you hear me?_ There was no response at first and then she sensed it. A red glow at the edges of her mind.

_Lady Phoenix? Is that you?_ Lady Phoenix resisted the urge to leap for joy. Instead, she fell to her knees beside her friend and grasped her hand.

_Yes! Yes, it is me, my friend. I have found you. Do not worry. You will be taken care of. They are making rooms ready for you and Havoc where I have been staying. You will have plenty of time to recover. _Atem had heard them speaking and joined Lady Phoenix beside her friends. It was then that Lady Phoenix again felt the green glowing edging into her mind.

_Blaze? Blaze, my friend is that you?_ Havoc's voice was very weak. Lady Phoenix cringed when he called for Blaze. Atem's hand stilled on her shoulder. She looked up at him. Closing her eyes, she focused her attention to Havoc.

_No, Havoc. Blaze is no longer with us._

_But I can sense him. He is here._

_In spirit, yes. But he had given his powers to another before he was taken away completely. When you wake I shall explain everything, I promise you._ There was no other response from either of them. Atem motioned for some people to carefully lift the friends and have them moved to the carriage. Lady Phoenix walked quietly out behind him. She looked between the carriage and the horse she arrived on. Taking a deep breath she turned to Atem. Whispering so as not to be heard she pleaded with him.

"Atem, please. Would it be all right for me to ride in the carriage with them?" He looked at her oddly for a moment. She had used his name. She was not blocking him out as he feared she would. She was trusting him, and yet begging to be trusted as well. Shocking her, and everyone else around them, Atem took her into his strong arms. She melted against him. He turned his lips to her ear.

"There was no need to ask, Aurora. I had already figured you would go with them. I will meet you at the palace. Be with them now. They need you." He lightly brushed a kiss on her cheek before pulling back. There was a tender smile on Lady Phoenix's face when he looked down at her.

"Thank you," she said softly. He helped her into the carriage before climbing back on his horse. _You are too good to me, Atem. I am not so sure I am deserving of your affection. _Atem gave her an odd look. He wanted to say something but was unsure if he could speak mentally as she and her friends could. There was only one way to find out.

_Guess I will have to prove to you that you are then. You will find I do not give up so easily._ Lady Phoenix's eyes widened for only a moment. He was already learning how to manage some of his new Powers. In time, he could master them all. _In the time that he had left anyway, _she thought veiling her thoughts from him again.


	17. Green Eyed Isis

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**I wanted to give Atem a family and have a way to keep an eye on him even while he was nothing but a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle... This way Ican do just that. **

"**Green-Eyed Isis"**

There were several people at the entrance to the palace waiting to help bring Lady Phoenix's two friends inside. The friends had been placed on makeshift stretchers to make it easier as they made the long trip through the corridors of the palace. Mahado led the way. Mana walked beside Lady Phoenix. Atem watched them go before his attention was drawn to Isis. An open scowl was on her face as she saw the parade of people walking by. Sensing eyes on her, she masked her frustration, and walked away.

"Oh no, Isis," Atem muttered under his breath. "You will not get away that easily." He quickly and quietly followed her toward the garden entrance. "Isis." It was a commanding voice that he rarely used. It made her stop cold in her tracks. Slowly she turned to face him.

"Yes, my Pharaoh," she responded softly with a bowed head. "You said you wished to speak with me. You have me here. What is it you need to say?"

"You know I respect you and what you can do, right?" He started.

"You say it, so it must be so." Atem was taken aback by her tone. It was disbelieving. It sounded tired as well.

"I do. I do not enjoy being at odds with you about this. I need to understand just what it is about Lady Aurora that you do not like. Why do you not trust her?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not trusting and not liking are two different things, sire," she began, choosing her words carefully. "There seems to be so many things we do not know about her. Yet, you are so quick to hang on her every word. You saw what her Power could do in that battle, yet you feel safe?"

"Which battle Isis? The one in my vision, or the one in which she saved my life?" He had thought she had seen that vision just as he had. She just never admitted it.

"She has no home for a reason, my Pharaoh. Or at least she had no home. She seems to have made herself quite comfortable here." Atem had to stifle a chuckle.

"Isis, if I did not know you any better, I would say you sounded jealous." Isis sighed angrily. "There is something else is there not? Something troubles you about her and it is more than her Power. You have always tried to protect me. The one time you could not, she did. I would think you would be grateful. I know I am."

"I am grateful, Pharaoh, believe me. But that whole attack should never have happened. At least not the way it had. We all have the ability to tell when someone is in the palace that does not belong. Yet every single one of us missed the signs. All because of her. Now tell me. She has been awake for, what, two days now? Tell me. Just what do you know of her? Why should I feel safe with her here? Why should I trust her?"

"All good questions, Isis. I am learning more and more about her everyday. I have seen her both strong and weak. A warrior and a child all at once. I agree there is much that I do not know. But I do know that she was a royal on her own planet. She knows the responsibility required of me. She was also in a war with five others. One was her husband on her own planet. He sacrificed himself to give her the strength and extra Power she needed along with that of their friends to front one last attack on their enemy."

"I know all this, too. I saw that. I saw her lose control because of her emotions and the Power generated destroyed her home. She can easily destroy all of us."

"But she will not, Isis. I wish I could get you to see what I have seen. If she was really against us, we would have seen something by now, would we not?"

"Not exactly, Pharaoh. If she is clever, you would never know until it was too late." Atem shook his head.

"Nothing I say right now will get you to accept her will it?"

"Not at this time, no."

"What is it you wish to see? How can she or I prove to you that she can be trusted? She always leaves when we discuss our plans, so we know she is not giving our ideas to the enemy. She does not go anywhere within the palace that she should not be."

"Not yet, anyway. She has only been moving around for two days, remember? And now there are two more of them here in the palace. She has them. Now we can be rid of her and get back to our own problems." Atem reached out to her with one hand, and confused expression in his eyes.

"Isis, you have never been so harsh before. Not toward anyone. I have always thought highly of you for your gentle nature. What is it you are not telling? Have you seen something with your Millennium Necklace that I should be aware of?" Isis eyed his hand and moved away from him.

"Nothing really specific, Pharaoh. I see how she changes you. I fear you will grow careless. I have seen her in my visions. She brings a new evil to our town. This evil will be far stronger than anything the Thief King could throw at us. She seems to live on and on long after our homes are gone. Yet she does not age. None of her people do."

"She is not from here. Some differences should be expected. As we get to know her, she may be able to tell us more about herself and make more sense of your vision." He could tell by the stony expression on Isis' face that he was not getting through as he had hoped. He had one last idea though. He hoped it worked. "Isis, we are friends. We have been for years. All we ever wanted for each other was to be happy. She makes me happy. I have never felt this way about anyone."

"In time that will pass, Sire. I am almost certain."

"No," Atem argued. "No, it will not. This feeling is strong. She makes me feel strong and yet weak. I get nervous around her. I sometimes second guess myself, but only around her. I get lost in her eyes. She cares for me as well. Set has accepted her. He is even more protective of me than you can be. I am happy. Can you not just be happy for me and accept her? At least attempt to get to know her? Give her a chance." Atem's eyes pleaded as deeply as his words. He reached for her hands and took them in his. "Please, Isis. For me." Isis stared down at his hand holding hers. Secretly, she had always wished he would be telling her he felt that way about her. She realized at that moment that she had been unfair to Lady Aurora. She sighed.

"For you, my Pharaoh, I shall give her a chance. But do be careful until you know more about her. Do not rush into anything to soon," she finally said softly. Atem smiled a grateful smile down at her.

"Thank you, Isis. That is all I ask. As for your vision, if she does indeed have an enemy near by, then she will need all her friends. She will need them healthy and strong. They are here so she can help them. When she has located them all and they are ready, it will be their own choice if they stay or go. They will fight their own battle was we fight ours. I will not bring her into ours." Isis nodded in agreement. There was an odd silence between them for a moment before either spoke again.

"Is that all you wished to speak with me about, sire?"

"Yes, Isis. That was all." Atem sighed and nodded back toward the palace. "Why not head back for some lunch?" Silently, Isis followed him inside.


	18. A Warning for Lady Phoenix

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**To My Reviewers:**

**DDC freak-**Magic, Atem, adventure ... what more could anybody ask for?

**Good Question? Lol... I couldn't ask for anything more that is for sure.**

**And to Pastelblue- your question about the burn- He explained when he received it to Lady Phoenix, in the next chapter you will learn why he was "branded" so to speak...**

"**A Warning for Lady Phoenix"**

Lady Phoenix struggled to keep her eyes open. She had been going back and forth between the two rooms her friends were in since they arrived. She knew they needed the extra boost from her Power to get the strength they needed to wake. She was just running very weak, very fast. Her Powers were not yet back at full capacity and she was pushing the limits now. Mana had suggested that her master try to help by adding his own magic to her Power. Feeling the exhaustion coming fast, Lady Phoenix was beginning to think that was not such a bad idea. She moaned softly and stood to stretch, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Come on, Lady Star," she muttered, opening her eyes and gazing down at her friend. "You and Havoc can get through this. I know you can. You have to wake up."

"I guess that means there has been no change in your friends." Lady Phoenix straightened sharply at the voice in the doorway and narrowed her eyes.

"Not as of yet, no," she responded cautiously. Slowly, she turned to face the one who had spoken. Isis stood just outside the door. She was looking down at her nervously fidgeting fingers in front of her. The silence between them was deafening. The tension so thick, one could cut it with a knife. Finally, Lady Phoenix decided to break the silence. "Is there something I can do for you, Priestess?" she asked. Isis looked up at her.

"No, Lady Aurora, there is nothing. I..." Isis took a deep breath to steady herself as she tried to find the right words. Lady Phoenix eyed her suspiciously. "I had to come to you. I have been unfair to you." Lady Phoenix raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do not believe I understand. Considering the fact you do not know me, I feel you have been justified in your suspicion. I cannot say I would have felt any different had the situations been reversed."

"Not exactly, for it is more than the idea that I do not know you." Isis grew quiet. Lady Phoenix watched her for a moment before moving closer. Lightly, she touched Isis' shoulder and a vision flashed before her. She could see herself through Isis' eyes and she was shocked. Now she understood what the majority of her resentment had been. Lady Phoenix watched the scene of her first battle with Bakura through Isis' eyes. She felt the pangs in Isis' heart when Atem reached for her. Yes, Lady Phoenix understood completely now.

"I see," she whispered. "I am sorry. I had not known there was something going on between the two of you." She stepped back and Isis looked up at her, confused.

"But there was not," she began before stopping herself.

"You had feelings for him." It was a statement not a question. Isis looked away.

"How did you know?"

"It does not matter how I know. What matters now is how we handle this," Lady Phoenix answered.

"There is nothing to handle, Lady Aurora. Pharaoh Atem and I have been friends for a long time. All we want is for the other to be happy." Isis looked back up at Lady Phoenix. "He is happy with you. More so than he ever could be with me."

"Just what is it you are saying, Priestess?"

"I am saying I am sorry for making you feel uneasy and unwelcome while the others have been so good to you. Just be good to him."

"High Priest Set asked the same of me. I made the same vow to him. I shall be good to him." Lady Phoenix went to turn back to her friend when a strange look in Isis' eye caught her attention. "There is something else? What is troubling you about me?"

"There is no mild way to say this," Isis began. "I do fear you. Your Powers, your enemies."

"My enemies? I have not sensed them here. They should not be here."

"You are still weak, Lady Aurora. But I have seen you fighting against someone I have never seen before."

"You have had a vision?"

"Yes, I have."

"I see," Lady Phoenix walked over to Lady Star's bed. "All the more reason I need to help my friends wake. I need to get us all out of here before the threat comes to pass." She looked over at Isis. "Thank you for the warning. I understand your concern now and I agree with it. Now please, I must get back to my friends." Isis stood silently for a moment. She had not meant to make it sound as if Lady Phoenix had to leave. She had to change her mind.

"I am sorry to remain, but I am sure something can be worked out so you do not have to leave." Lady Phoenix looked at her.

"Again, I am afraid I do not understand you. Do you want me to leave, or not?"

"For the Pharaoh's sake, no. I am only afraid of what can come of your enemy being in our land."

"If that is all you fear, than please take no heed of it. I will see to it that my enemy stays far from this land." With that, she went back to Lady Star and shut her eyes in concentration. Her hands held a white glow to them and she placed them on her friend's sleeping form. The body jumped and Isis gasped. She stared wide-eyed as Lady Phoenix worked. After a few brief moments, the glow receded and Lady Star moaned. When Lady Phoenix looked over at Isis, her eyes shown white with her Power. "No, Isis, fear not my enemy," she stated. Her eyes slowly regained their dark blue color. "We will take care of him." Her heart in her throat, Isis nodded and left.


	19. Past Revealed

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**This gives Lady Phoenix a background now so we can try to understand her a little better. But it also gives Atem a chance to see just who he has in front of him...**

"**Past Revealed"**

Lady Phoenix had not meant to scare her. She was glad to have her gone though. All she wanted to concentrate on was waking her friends. Lady Star was closer to recovery now after that jolt of Power. She had to do the same for Havoc now. With the threat of their enemy possibly here on this planet with them, she needed her team up and ready. She took one last look over at her friend and then went across the hall to Havoc's room, where she used the last of her energy to give him the same jolt of Power. All that was left for her now was to rest.

Lady Phoenix slowly made her way back to her room. Her vision blurred at the doorway and she reached out to steady herself. Instead of the wall, however, she found a strong hand grabbing hers to help her.

"Are you all right?" Atem's voice was filled with concern. She blinked to clear up her sight, as she turned to look up at him.

"Just weak," she answered. She allowed him to help her to her bed. Once she was sitting, he knelt before her, still holding her hand.

"What happened?" Lady Phoenix shook her head.

"It is nothing really. I just over did it in trying to help my friends. I pushed too hard, that is all."

"But, why? There is no need to rush their recovery. Unless something happened that I am unaware of." Atem thought a moment. "Did Isis say something to you?" Lady Phoenix hesitated before answering.

"She did, but she only apologized for her behavior."

"She did?" Atem had wondered where Isis had gone. She had never appeared for dinner and she had not been in her room when a servant went to take a tray for her. "Is that all she did?" Lady Phoenix sighed. She was weak, but she could not sit still. She stood and slowly made her way to the balcony where the breeze could touch her face. Atem watched her intently.

"She told me of a vision she had. Apparently, my enemy was not destroyed in the explosion as I had thought. I have been too weak to sense him. She fears he will side with your enemy. I have to wake my friends and stop that from happening."

"Fine, I can understand that. But if you use all your strength now to wake them, what good will you be to them if you are weak again. You are still trying to recover completely. You cannot keep pushing yourself to exhaustion like this." Atem came up behind her on the balcony and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will hurt your team even more by doing so." Lady Phoenix closed her eyes and lowered her head. No matter how important it was to wake her friends, she knew he was right.

"I do need to be more careful," she relented. "I have always been the type to rush forward and worry about things later. One of only a few faults I have." They were quiet a moment as they both gazed at the land from the balcony. Atem realized that since that night in the garden he had not allowed himself to go into her room. He suddenly felt awkward and nervous.

"Perhaps I should leave so you may rest," he finally said. He turned to leave, but a light touch on his hand stopped him. He looked back and saw her watching their hands in wonder. As if she had surprised herself in taking his.

"No, please. You do not have to go," she said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered with a sigh. "I am sorry for the trouble I have been. I know you do not understand a lot about me and that has been my own fault. I do not open up very easily normally. You have taken a great chance in me." She looked up at him, her eyes shining with her hidden tears. "I promised you earlier that I would speak with you. We both seem to have time now." Atem looked hard at her. He was confused by her words.

"You have not been any trouble, Aurora," he assured her. "I have given you your space so I do not push you away. I figured when you were ready, you would tell me what you have hidden within you."

"There is nothing you wish to know, then?"

"I am not saying that, I am only saying that you may take your time in revealing all to me. If you choose to." Lady Phoenix turned and walked back to the edge of the balcony.

"At this time, it is not a matter of my choosing to. It is a matter of my having to. For us to move forward with what we have been feeling, you must know the truth about me. You must learn my past. The sooner the better. Once you know all, then you may decide where to go from here."

"Are you sure about this?" Atem asked her softly. Part of him was happy she was willing to share so much, and another part of him was scared to find out what her story was. She nodded in response. For a long time, she did not speak. She only continued to gaze out over the land. He knew she was only preparing herself for her story.

"I was not always a royal," she began. "I married into the royal family. But my story is deeper than that. Much deeper." She took a deep breath before continuing. Atem walked over and sat down on her bed to listen as she spoke. "My planet, Eudora, was once a beautiful place. Green grass and crystal blue waters everywhere, as far as you could see. My earliest, and happiest, memories were in the river beside my village, where my friends and I would play in the falls. That was at a time when we were carefree. We worried not about our destiny, though it always hung over our heads. Lady Star, Lady Fear, Chaos, and I grew up together. We learned of our Powers together. We trained and practiced. We were close. We were different and by far stronger than the others in our clan. My father, Master Dominik, was the leader. My mother was Monique. One of the more powerful woman in our clan." Lady Phoenix's voice wavered and she paused. Atem stood and moved to be beside her.

"You still do not have to do this," he said tenderly. He could feel her pain reaching out. It worried him. She shook her head.

"I do. I have to do this. You must know everything. You must be prepared." She closed her eyes and refused to look at him. She could not if she was going to make it through her story. Her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She had to tell him. He could feel the tremors beginning and he lightly touched her shoulders.

"Do not do this to yourself. You need rest," he tried again.

"I need to speak." Lady Phoenix took a deep breath and began again. In his mind, pictures from her memories seemed to float by. As if he could see what she was telling him as it happened for the first time. He was reliving her past with her.

"My clan was a race of people who were immortal. We can be killed, but we do not age. We had knowledge of magic and Power. It was how we battled. How we played. The clan was originally created to protect the king and his family. We were the ones called to battle when there was an attack. Which, thanks to the king's younger brother, there were plenty of. Each attack grew more worse than the last. The land was being destroyed. The people were losing hope of ever having peace again. That was why my friends and I were born. To fulfill the legend."

"Legend?" Atem asked. She nodded, still not looking at him.

"According to the legend of our planet, six warriors would be born with unimaginable Powers. They would use those Powers to protect the planet and bring peace. They would bare the marks of the chosen ones on their shoulders. When they came of age, they would find the temple that held the magical rings they needed to increase their Powers. Together, they would rid the planet of the evil force." She interrupted herself with a humorless laugh. "Guess I ridded the planet of the evil, huh?" Her voice was flat. No emotion. Atem grew concerned.

"You did what you had to do," he whispered to her. His words made her chuckle even more.

"What I had to do... Right." She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and moved inside her room. She found a tray with a glass of water on it and took a sip. "My mother trained my friends and me. She had us all in hiding with my friends' parents because my father lost sight of his purpose. He became greedy and Power hungry. So Power hungry he was willing to hand me off to Lord Theron, the enemy, to get the Power he sought. He also had problems believing a girl could possess the chosen Powers, let alone three of us. So we lived outside the clan. There was a cabin in a secluded area in the woods. It was while we were there, that we found the missing two in our chosen group. I will never forget that day. It was the day my Powers were truly tested for the first time. I was thirteen when it happened..."

**The next chapter is a flashback... Just to forewarn you ...**


	20. Flashback

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**The Strikers Clan**

Panther

Zelos

**This gives Lady Phoenix a background now so we can try to understand her a little better. But it also gives Atem a chance to see just who he has in front of him...**

"**Flashback"**

"Hey, Phoenix, catch!" Thirteen year old Lady Fear tossed three glowing star chips at her friend. Using her Powers, Lady Phoenix leapt up and caught the star chips in mid air without touching them.

"All right!" Lady Star cheered from her spot on the porch of the cabin.

"Great job!" Chaos added.

"Watch this," Lady Phoenix said as she began to spin the star chips in mid air continuously not touching them. Her friends all clapped then squealed with delight as she sent them flying through the air and at a target at the other side of the yard. All three star chips hit the target dead on.

"You are getting better at that," Lady Fear complimented. The laughter was cut short by the sounds of lazy clapping near the target. Lady Phoenix swung around to face the intruder and her friends quickly stood behind her. Monique and the other parents had just come outside from the cabin when they saw the stand off.

"Impressive, child," the intruder commented with mock appreciation. "And so young, too."

"Age has nothing to do with it," Lady Phoenix stated. Even at thirteen, she remained tough when faced with a challenge.

"What do you want here, Panther?" Monique called out.

"Curiosity, mainly. The sound of children's laughter, it is just so... tempting." Lady Phoenix had heard the adults whisper about Panther. He was one of Lord Theron's prized warriors. Few had ever been able to walk away from a battle with him.

"Come on you four, inside," Monique prodded the kids. Lady Phoenix shook her head.

"No, Mother. I am tired of hiding. We should not have to anymore. We are strong."

"Phoenix!" Monique warned. "You are still young."

"That only gives me an advantage. Trust me, Mother. I want this. I need to see just what I can do."

"Not against him."

"You will not be able to protect me forever, Mother. This time it is my choice. Mine alone." Her friends backed up. They had seen Lady Phoenix and her mother get into it before. They wondered just who would be attacking whom in this fight. Right now, Lady Phoenix had her entire focus on Panther as he moved closer. "Be gone, Panther." He laughed at her as he reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her closer to him. He eyes widened, but not in shock. She had actually been expecting this.

"And just what do you think you can do against me?" he asked with a smug look on his face. A wicked smile curved Lady Phoenix's lips and her eyes flashed white for a brief instant. He never saw her attack coming. Swiftly, she raised a glowing hand and hit him square in the chest forcing him to release her as he flew backward. She landed neatly on the ground, her smile never wavering. He looked up at her and scowled. "You will regret that, insolent brat." Lady Phoenix feigned shock.

"Ah, I am insulted..." she pouted. "I am not insolent, disobedient maybe... But not insolent." She pulled a dagger from her boot and readied herself as he stood. "I told you to leave."

"I will _not_ be undone by a child," Panther growled. Lady Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Bored now," she sighed. With a warrior's shout, Panther lunged at her. Together they did the battle dance; each taking shots at the other. Lady Phoenix was fast and her skill even faster. She dodged nearly all of Panther's attacks.

"Why fight me, Lady Phoenix? We both know you can be so much more," Panther taunted. "Your father has joined up with my master. The Power is just too tempting. I see how badly you want it." Lady Phoenix's eyes widened in shock and she turned a questioning look at her mother. It was the distraction Panther needed to gain the upper hand. Or so he thought. She hissed in pain when his own dagger sliced the right shoulder of her short dress and nicked her arm. Hersleevefell, leaving her shoulderbare and theblood began to show.

"I am done playing, Panther," she told him in a dark tone. "It is time to end this." Her eyes closed briefly as she took a deep breath. Panther glared and began to move forward again. He never had time to see the attack coming. White fire seemed to envelope her out of nowhere. The wind turned violent around her and her hair flew in all directions around her head. Raising her hands to the sky, an orb appeared between them. Panther had nearly reached her when she brought the orb before her. With a shout that seemed to come from deep within her, she flung the orb at Panther. His face twisted in shock and horror and he was sent like a cannonball deep into the forest.

"Oh man," Chaos breathed.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Lady Star asked in amazement. Lady Fear said nothing as she watched the fire die around Lady Phoenix. Her eyes were the last to regain their color as she faced them. She had won her first battle, but she was left with questions.

"Mother, what did he mean about Father? Has he really joined the one you claim is our enemy?" Monique sighed and looked down. "Did he really want Power that badly he sold out his own people?" Still no answer. "Is that my destiny, Mother? To be like him? A traitor?" Monique quickly raised her head to look at her daughter.

"No, that is not your destiny. That is why we went away. But if he really has joined with Lord Theron, then we will have to return. After what I have seen today, I know you can take his place easily."

"I do not want his place. I want nothing of him."

"But you are better than he is, Phoenix," Lady Fear told her softly. "The clan will need someone like you to lead it. You can save us all."

"Not alone, I cannot. After today, I know where my limits are." She did not tell them that her last attack had drained her of her energy. "I may be able to fight, but I am only thirteen. I cannot lead them."

"Maybe not now," Monique agreed. "But in another three years. Your father was sixteen when he was handed the clan to lead."

"And look at him now. First he did not believe that I had the Powers you knew I had. There is no way he would let me take over the clan." Slowly, Lady Phoenix took a breath to steady herself. Without another word, she left the yard and headed for a path to the river. Her mother tried to call her back, but her calls went unanswered.

Lady Phoenix walked toward a bridge where she stopped and stared into the calm water of the river beneath her. The stinging on her shoulder caught her attention and she reached for her arm to try to ease the pain.

"Hey, are you ok?" She gasped at the voice and turned to see a dark haired boy not much older than herself. He and a friend were emerging from a hidden doorway near the river bank.

"Here, let me look at it," the boy's friend said as they approached. Taking a closer look at the first boy, her eyes widened and she dropped to one knee before him.

"Your highness, forgive me, I had no idea you were near by." The dark haired boy stopped in his tracks.

"You know me?"

"Yes, Prince Reno, I know you. How could I not? My people were charged with protecting you and your family."

"You are a Striker?" Lady Phoenix nodded as she stood. Prince Reno's friend was looking at her arm.

"It is nothing, really. Nothing I cannot handle."

"Same here," the boy returned. He placed his hand over the wound and a green light covered it for a brief moment. She had opened her mouth to protest, but he was done before the words made it out of her mouth. She looked from the boy to her shoulder and back again in disbelief.

"You have knowledge of magic?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, always have. Just tried not to use it much." He ran a hand through his short, sandy colored hair. "My father was a Striker." Lady Phoenix gasped in recognition.

"You are Zelos' son. I knew of your father. He was a good man." Zelos had been destroyed in a battle against the king prior to the boy's birth. To the clan, the boy was Havoc. But to the King, he was simply, Brad, his wife's sister's son.

"Yeah, that is what I have heard." Lady Phoenix caught Prince Reno staring at her bare shoulder. She coughed and caught his attention.

"I am sorry, really. I could not help but notice you had an odd birthmark." She looked over her shoulder to glance at the heart-shaped mark that was easily seen with the sleeve of her shirt gone.

"I do."

"So do I." Reno lowered the collar of his shirt down over his shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw what looked like a mark of flames on his shoulder. "Brad has one, too." Brad nodded and showed her what looked like a fish.

"You are the missing two. We have been waiting for you."

"Missing two?" Prince Reno asked.

"The legend. It has chosen you. My friends and I... We can help you. We can teach you about your Powers." The boys looked at each other then back at her.

"It would be nice to not have to stay in that tunnel all day long," Prince Reno said finally. Lady Phoenix looked at him confused.

"Since the last attack, we have been forced into hiding so Lord Theron does not find us. We have been sneaking out which is why we are here now. The tunnels go all over the kingdom. It is our only way of getting around right now." Brad explained.

"I am staying with my mother and friends in a cabin in the clearing. Come there tomorrow. We will begin your lessons. Be ready, and be prepared. This will not be easy." The boys nodded and watched silently as she hurried away.

**End of flashback...**


	21. Shocking Reaction

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**So just what was Atem's reaction to her story? Read on and see for your self...**

"**Shocking Reaction"**

Lady Phoenix took another sip from the glass she held. She remembered those long practices. It was when she and the prince had the opportunity to get to know each other more. The next three years were hard on them all. She told Atem of their coming of age; the day they were informed it was time to return to the clan. The series of trials and tests they had to pass as they made their way to the temple to retrieve the rings they needed. She cringed and shivered as she recalled the reason she wore the scar on her neck.

"My father had been lost to us when we returned. He was so mad with Power that he promised my hand to Lord Theron. Lord Theron by then had figured out that I was a chosen one. He could only imagine what he could do with my Powers on his side. So he promised my father everything he could ever have just for me. I guess my father thought I was like him. He gave me away without a second thought. He did not care for it when I told him I would not go. We fought and he took a dagger to slice my throat. My anger took over. Not only did it heal the wound but I used it to put my father in his place. I left the clan for good that day. I left them all. My friends went searching for me. Found me in the woods. We stayed there using the tunnels Reno had shown me to get around. We came out to fight and then we would disappear again. Eventually Reno and I felt the only way to escape the future my father had laid out for me, was for us to marry. The king was happy with the arrangement. The wedding proceeded without incident, but the night before, I was plagued with visions. I saw the final battle. I knew it was near. I only wish I had known just how near it was."

"You have visions, too?" Atem interrupted. Lady Phoenix nodded her head.

"Yes. Normally I have to touch someone to get a glimpse into their past or future. But sometimes I do not require direct contact. I was foreseeing my own future with those visions. The wedding day went without incident. The night as well. By noon, however of the next day, Lord Theron staged his final attack. It was the battle that killed everyone and everything. It was the battle you saw. I was a bride for one day and then I was a widow." She blinked back her tears as the memory of the last battle flooded her mind." They were both silent for a moment while Atem allowed her words to sink in.

"So you have visions. You have the ability to heal yourself and others. You were a warrior first and a friend second..."

"No," Lady Phoenix interrupted vehemently. "I was always a friend first. No matter what happened. I looked after them. If I could help it, I made sure they were safe." Atem nodded.

"Ok, then I only have one question." Atem looked out over the balcony again. "About your immortality. You can never die?"

"No," Lady Phoenix answered, shaking her head. "I _can_ die yes. But only if I am killed. I will live my life always looking this young."

"What about children?" Atem asked as he faced her again. "Will you ever find yourself as a mother? Will they be immortal?" She raised an eyebrow at the cup in her hands and a light smile touched the corner of her lips.

"I can have children. I have seen myself as a mother. As for the immortality in them, if I paired off with another member from my clan then any children born would continue to have immortality as long as our blood line was pure. Being there are only five of us left and we are here on your planet, there is a higher chance of mixed blood. Meaning any children born directly of myself, Lady Star, Lady Fear, Chaos, and Havoc will be immortal, but any born from those children will not. They will live longer than most, but they will not be immortal. As the blood line gets weaker, the less they will live. Say a third generation Striker may live to be well into their hundreds, while a tenth generation may only live till their nineties. I know it sounds strange, but it is how it works with us." She waited silently as he thought about all this. Lady Phoenix expected him to turn his back on her after all that. The immortality should be enough to push him away. She was prepared for that. She was not, however, prepared for what he did do.

Atem moved forward and took the cup from her hands and placed it on the tray. He took her hands in one of his while the other lightly caressed her chin forcing her to look up at him. She was lost in the crimson sea of his eyes as he looked deeper still into the windows of her soul. Her breath became rapid as her emotions threatened to lose control.

"Thank you for telling what you did. I did need to know all that, you were right. However, I will not turn you away, if that is what you were thinking. My feelings run too deep to just turn you out of my life right now. With Blaze's Powers within me, we share a magical bond. My heart tells me we share an emotional bond as well. I want you to trust in my feelings for you. Allow me to help you when it comes to helping your friends. You said it yourself, or I did, it does not matter, either way it was said. We can help each other."

"After all I have told you, you can still accept me?" She asked him, still confused. "Why?" Atem closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking into hers again.

"Is it not obvious? Aurora," Atem paused for a moment. He knew he was about to take a really big chance with this. His lips were inches from hers. "Aurora, I love you," he whispered as their lips met in a sizzling kiss.


	22. A New Search Begins

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now the truth is out... So what happens now? Well if you read this far then thank you and your curiosity will be rewarded with a few new answers... If not... well then I guess I am just doing this for my own sake and no one else's... Now to continue...**

* * *

**A New Search Begins**

Lady Phoenix stirred and moaned softly as she disentangled herself from Atem's embrace. The night had remained innocent which had surprised her after the intensity of the kiss they had shared. He held her tightly as she drifted off to sleep. That was all. A smile touched her lips as she gazed down at his peaceful, still sleeping, form. It hit her then just how young he had to be. Not much older than she herself. Sadly, she shook her head. _No one that young should have to be faced with the trials he has had to face_, she thought to herself. Lightly, she brushed aside a blonde tendril from his face. This was the first time she really looked at him. His hair was tri-colored and spiky, but in an attractive way. Blonde tendrils in the front, black just past that and the edges were red. His crown blended nicely in amongst the spikes of hair. She looked down at his puzzle which was lying on the bed. There was a faint glow around it. Hesitantly, she reached toward it. A single touch and she regretted it. Her eyes closed and she was engulfed in her vision.

The vision showed a duel between Atem and Set. Something was not right. She felt tremendous pain. As if Set was forced into the battle somehow. There was a spirit near him. Lady Phoenix gasped when she recognized the spirit. The girl she had seenwith Seton several occasions. Kisara. A flash of light exploded in front of her and she raised her hands to shield herself. Instantly, she was back in her room. Atem was still sleeping peacefully. Kisara was still alive now, so the battle would not happen for awhile yet, but she knew it would end badly.

"Poor Priest. In love with a woman foredoomed to fate." _Not much different from you and the Pharaoh_, she thought to herself. Just then, she heard evil laughter floating in from outside. She cringed at the sound. It was a laugh she knew all too well.

"Isis was right, Lord Theron did survive." She ran her fingers through Atem's hair one last time before standing and leaving the room. Quickly, she made her way to Lady Star's room. She was surprised to see Mana there beside her friend. Lady Star looked over at her as she approached.

"Aurora!" she exclaimed. Lady Phoenix moved forward and hugged her friend.

"You are awake! I am so glad to see you again, Sapphira." Lady Star looked around.

"Your new friend was telling me about things here. How you saved the Pharaoh," she commented. "And possibly stole his heart," She added with a sly smile. Lady Phoenix felt her cheeks grow red as she remembered his declaration to her in her room. She could almost feel his lips on hers again. Taking a deep breath, she mentally shook away the feeling and looked hard at her friend.

"I am afraid it is worse than Mana described," she replied, her smile fading.

"How could it be worse?"

"Lord Theron survived," Lady Phoenix answered softly. Lady Star's eyes grew cold.

"That man just will not go away, will he?" She took a breath. "What about the others? Dorian, Natara, Reno? Did any of them make it?" Lady Phoenix shrugged.

"I am not sure. Bryant, Havoc," she said pointedly at Mana's confused look. "I was about to check on. He is here and should be waking soon. I have not seen the others yet. As for Reno..." She paused for a moment before answering.

"He did not make it, I remember now" Lady Star commented, saving her friend from actually having to say the words. "You said he gave his Powers to another? Do you know who?"

"Yes, but now is not the time to discuss it. I heard Lord Theron. He is near by. I have to check on Havoc, and then we have to find the others."

"What about the battle here? Are we not going to help them?"

"We will help where we can. Right now, we have to keep Lord Theron and his warriors away from the Pharaoh's enemy. That is the best way to protect them." Lady Star nodded.

"Right. Go check on Havoc. I will be ready in a minute. We will set out to try and find Lady Fear and Chaos as soon as you are ready." Lady Phoenix stood and left the room, going across the hall to see Havoc. Mana followed her.

"Lady Aurora?"

"Yes, Mana," she answered in a distracted tone.

"Are you going to be leaving us?" Lady Phoenix stopped and looked down at the child. She understood what Mana was asking. Shaking her head, she knelt down to be face to face with the young magician in training.

"At times, I may have to so I may better help to protect your Pharaoh and everyone here. But I shall always return. Pharaoh Atem and I..." she was unsure how to explain what was going on between them. So she opted for the best explanation she could muster. She only hoped it would be enough to satisfy the girl. "We are working together as team. He has his opponents. My friends and I have ours. If ours join his, things will get really bad, really fast. We will stay within these palace walls as long as we are welcome. I promise you, I am not going anywhere," _not right now_, Lady Phoenix added to herself as she stood. Mana looked down at the floor for a moment, as if letting Lady Phoenix's words sink in. There was a sparkle in her eyes when she looked up.

"Would you like me to get some horses ready for you and your friends?" Lady Phoenix looked down at her with a light smile.

"That would be great, Mana, thank you." The girl turned and hurried down the hall and Lady Phoenix disappeared within Havoc's room. His eyes were open, but he had not made an effort to sit up in his bed.

"Bryant?" His eyes closed at her voice. She knew he was thinking of his best friend. The only one not to make it. Her husband, Reno.

"Is he really gone, Aurora?" he asked her in a cracked voice. She swallowed and nodded.

"Then who was the one I sensed earlier? Who has Reno's Powers?" Lady Phoenix looked around to make sure no one was near by. The only one she saw was Lady Star emerging from her room and coming toward them. She waited until Lady Star had entered the room before shutting the door.

"No one else around here knows this. We have not told anyone. Pharaoh Atem bares the mark of Blaze's Powers. I do not know why exactly, I never asked. All I know is that he chose Atem. The problem is Atem has a war he is already involved in. So we cannot count on him right now. Our only shot at finding Lord Theron and any of his men who may have survived is to find Lady Fear and Chaos. Once we know they are safe, we head off after Lord Theron." A spark flicked in Havoc's brown eyes. He slowly sat up.

"What are we waiting for then?"

"For you to be strong enough. You are still weak, Havoc. We cannot chance you going out now. It is too soon." Havoc shook his head.

"Aurora, I have been asleep for who knows how long. I am cramped and need to stretch. I am going." Their eyes met and held momentarily before Lady Phoenix relented.

"Just promise me you will be careful."

"I will." The girls left the room as Havoc got himself ready. He met them in the hall. He was shaky, but standing strong. They looked at each other with solemn expressions on their faces. It was time for them to go. Silently, they all made their way down the hall, their capes flowing behind them as they moved. A flash of white light changed Lady Phoenix's long, white gown to the short one she wore in battle. Her sandals became the white leather boots, and white gloves covered her hands; her ring appearing on her right index finger. Mana met them just outside. Mahado was with her as well.

"Just be careful, milady," he said softly as he handed Lady Phoenix the reigns to her horse. She nodded as she climbed up. Her friends each claimed a horse of their own.

"Do not worry, Mahado. We will all come back in one piece. We may have two others though, just to forewarn you. I am not returning without them this time. If Pharaoh Atem asks, I shall return. I just do not know how long it will take."

"Understood, Lady Aurora. Be aware, however, the desert is an unforgiving land. Should you find yourselves in need of water there is an oasis just over the dunes a little ways. It will be your safest bet for clean water as it is made by a spring. As for the Pharaoh, I am sure he will understand. We will keep him busy here." She nodded her thanks to the older man before nudging her horse forward. Mahado and Mana watched as the three warriors disappeared into the distance in the light of the full moon.

"May Ra protect them out there," Mana whispered. Mahado turned toward her.

"Now we must get ready for your practices tomorrow. We have a long day to prepare you."

"Yes, sir," she responded as they headed back inside.

* * *

**Sorry this one was more about Phoenix and her friends... We get back to the Pharaoh in the next chapter... They play such big roles in each other lives though I really do have to include some scenes about each of their plights and not just the Pharaoh's. Again sorry if you do not like how this story has been arranged...**


	23. A Compromising Situation

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now the truth is out... So what happens now? Atem Wakes up a little confused and... Well if you read this far then thank you and your curiosity will be rewarded with a few new answers... If not... well then I guess I am just doing this for my own sake and no one else's... Now to continue...**

**

* * *

**

**A Compromising Situation**

Atem drew his arms closer to him in an effort to hug Lady Phoenix. His eyes flew open and he sat up as he realized she was no longer beside him. He looked around trying to find a clue as to where she had gone. The sun was raising and casting an orange glow through the balcony opening. He stood and made his way to the balcony, looking out over the garden. When he did not see her, he turned to exit the room. Just outside the door, he ran into Priest Set. His cousin raised an eyebrow at him and gave a sly smirk. Blood filled Atem's cheeks as he realized what it looked like. Set chuckled.

"Your night was good, I take it, cousin?" Atem smiled shyly.

"Actually, nothing happened. She is not even in there."

"Going to the extreme to stay in her empty room are you not, my Pharaoh?" Set asked in a teasing tone. Atem rolled his eyes.

"She _was_ there. She had gone by the time I awoke this morning." Set nodded with a "yeah right" glance at him. "Never mind, what is going on for today?"

"It seems there was another raid last night. Word just reached the palace a few moments ago. I went to your room and when I saw you were not there, I headed this way." Atem sighed. Another raid. They were becoming more and more troublesome.

"Why is this Thief King so bent on destroying me?" Seto shook his head with a shrug.

"I am not sure, Pharaoh. This may not have anything to do with you as it is the tombs of your father's court that are being ravaged." Atem thought hard about that idea. He tried to keep his mind on the problem. He wished he could.

_Ok, Atem, get a hold of yourself,_ he thought angrily. _She is not here so there is no distraction. Just focus on this thief and figure out a way to get rid of him._ He glanced back toward Lady Phoenix's door and sighed before following Set to the hall. Mana was seen in a corner with Mahado practicing a simple lifting spell. She seemed bored this morning. Mahado looked tired as well. Atem raised an eyebrow at Mana when the girl blushed and quickly spun to face a new direction. Now he knew something was not right. She never avoided him like that. He approached her while he waited for the other priests to arrive.

"Mana? Are you all right?" She jumped at his voice. Mahado looked hard at her as if in a warning.

"Yes, Pharaoh. I am all right. Just did not sleep well last night," she answered timidly.

"Are you sure?" Mana continued to avoid looking at his face as she nodded.

"Forgive me, but I do need to return to my lessons."

"Very well." By this time the other priests had arrived so it was on to the tasks at hand. It had been decided that he would go with High Priest Set, Isis, and Mahado to check out the damage done in this last attack. At the stable, he noticed three of the horses were missing. "That is odd." He turned toward a stable boy. "Where are the horses from those stalls?" The stable boy shrugged after he bowed.

"I am not sure, your highness. They were missing when I came in to feed them this morning." Atem nodded.

"I see," was all he said as he climbed onto his own horse. He noticed Mahado gazing off into the distance. "Is something wrong?" he asked the magician.

"You are filled with questions this morning, Pharaoh," Mahado commented softly.

"If I would get some straight answers, I would not have so many questions."

"Point taken, sire." Mahado was quiet a moment before he looked over at Atem and decided to speak again.

"She and her friends left late last night. She said she would return but was unsure how long she would be gone." Atem's eyes widened in shock. So someone _did_ know where she was.

"When were you going to tell me this, Mahado? And was that why Mana was acting so strangely this morning?"

"Yes, sire. She was unsure of your reaction. I had planned to tell you when we were more alone. It seems she was certain her enemy was near by. She is searching for the last two members of her team so they may be prepared in case he appears. I told her about the spring in the oasis. They should be fine."

"I hope so. I only wish she had told me." Mahado nodded but said nothing. Now that he knew where Lady Phoenix had disappeared to, Atem focused his entire being onto his search for the Thief King. He would worry about her later.

* * *

**Ok so Atem is now a little disappointed, but love can be troubling that way... sigh Oh well... on to the next scene...**


	24. An Old and New Threat

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Well if you read this far then thank you. If not... well then I guess I am just doing this for my own sake and no one else's... But it is all good either way... Now to continue...**

* * *

**An Old and New Threat**

Lady Phoenix gently petted her horse as it lowered it's head to get a drink from the spring in the oasis Mahado had mentioned to her. She was tired and worn out from her search. Lady Star stretched and yawned before reaching for the water in the spring to splash on her face. Havoc leaned against a small tree with his eyes closed.

"Havoc, you really should not be here. You need to get more rest," Lady Phoenix said gently. He shook his head.

"There is a lot of ground to cover and we have barely made a dent. We need to find them. Then I will get more rest." Lady Phoenix gave him a hard look. "I promise." She merely nodded before turning to glance around them. So much sand. She thought it would have been easier to find the two missing friends with so much of a clearing around them. Yet there was no trace. Not even a glimmer within her mind.

"Hey, what do you think is going on over there?" Lady Phoenix started and followed Lady Star's gaze out across the dunes. There was a building not far from them. As she looked closer she saw what looked like jewels and gold being placed inside a wagon. Looking even closer, she felt a strange feeling of recognition fall over her mind.

"I am not sure. But I think I have seen those people before." As soon as the words were out of her mouth a blast of blue mist came from the door of the building. Havoc straightened and Lady Star gasped in shock.

"It cannot be! Lady Fear's Starfire Mist!" she exclaimed. Lady Phoenix nodded and leapt onto her horse. The others followed as they raced up to the building. If the Mist was being used, then not only was Lady Fear awake, but she was in danger.

Lady Phoenix yanked hard on the reigns causing the horse to neigh and rear up suddenly. She jumped off and her staff appeared in her hand as she made her way to the door. Her eyes widened only a brief moment as shadow like creatures appeared before her.

"What are they?" Lady Star squeaked out.

"It does not matter," Havoc answered as he his own staff appeared. "We have to get inside to Lady Fear." He leveled his staff and took out one of the creatures before him. Lady Phoenix was still wracking her mind to remember these creatures. Lady Star's staff appeared and took on a red glow and a blast of Power took out two more of the creatures. At that moment, Lady Phoenix realized who they were up against.

"These are creatures of the Pharaoh's nemesis."

"That is great, but we need to get past them," Havoc muttered through clenched teeth. She nodded. The crystal on her staff began to glow.

"Only one way to do this faster," she commented with a deep breath. "Crystal Rose Shock!" she shouted as she aimed her staff toward the army before them. A ray of rainbow light blasted forward and the creatures faded. The team surged forward and headed for the sounds of battle.

"Chaos!" They stopped suddenly as the female voice called out in fear. There before them, Lady Fear was cradling the limp form of Chaos. "Come on, Chaos! Speak to me!"

"Where I have sent him, there is no escape," a dark voice that Lady Phoenix recognized laughed. She tensed up for only a moment as she took in the scene before her. There he was. Wild, white hair about his head and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek just below his right eye; the Thief King had returned.

"You guys get to Lady Fear and Chaos and see what happened. That creature is mine," she told them, her voice dark with her anger.

"Just watch yourself, Phoenix. You anger..." Lady Star warned. Her only response was a curt nod and then her friend leapt in between the Thief King and her friends. He raised an eyebrow in amusement as she faced him. Her dark blueeyes flashed white as he chuckled.

"So we meet again," he replied with his dark voice. "I wondered if we would." His monster stood beside him. "You remember Diabound," he added with a grand gesture.

"I remember," she snarled in response. "What did you do to my friend?"

"Your friend? Well, is that not an interesting turn of events for me," he said with a cruel smile plastered on his face. "Seems he was too weak to face me in a darkness game. His soul was sent to the shadow realm." The calmness in his voice infuriated her. She breathed deeply to steady and calm her emotions. She knew if she used her powers at their full strength, she risked destroying the entire building. There was no way she could allow that to happen.

"You could see that he was weak, you fool!" She growled at him. "He was only in your way as you attempted to continue to ruin the Pharaoh." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"So what if that is true? What will you do about it?"

"The same thing I did the last time. Except this time, I am not as weak as before. I destroyed your monster once. I shall easily do it again." The cruel smile left his face as Thief King Bakura remembered their last meeting.

"I am better prepared for you this time," he replied darkly. "Diabound, attack!" His monster reared up and came at her with it's full force. Lady Phoenix spun her staff and aimed the rose tip at the monster. Her eyes widened in shock when he was not destroyed by the blast of light in the first turn.

"So you have somehow made your monster stronger. No matter, I will still break it's defenses," she vowed.

"You can try," he taunted her with a sneer. Not looking at her friends, she hollered one final order to them.

"Take Chaos and get out of here! Get to safety!"

"But, Phoenix!" Lady Star called out.

"Get out!" she shouted in desperation as Diabound attacked again. She needed them safe if she was to unleash any amount of Power to get rid of this beast again. They clashed in the center of their battle field. Lady Star gave one final look over her shoulder as Havoc lifted Chaos onto his shoulders and half carried, half dragged their friend from the room. The ground shook with the Power being used by the fighters.

"What is going on?" a concerned voice called out to them as they appeared outside. Lady Star looked up at the group approaching them. The only rider she recognized was the man who had given them the horses they used that day.

"Not entirely sure. There was an attack on our friends when we arrived," she answered as Havoc placed Chaos on the ground.ThePriestesslooked hard at him.

"His soul has been taken, Pharaoh," she told him in an urgent voice. He quickly got off his horse and went to the fallen warrior in blue. Looking up, he realized Lady Phoenix was not with them. At that moment the ground was rocked with another attack.

"I am not letting her face that man alone," Lady Fear stated as she turned back toward the building. "I have to at least get her out of there." Before anyone could stop her, she turned and headed back into the building, a bow and arrow appearing in her hand. Outside, they heard her call. "Starfire Mist!" a few seconds passed before they heard her call out another Power. "Starfire Strike!"

"No!" the Thief King's infuriated voice shrieked from inside. "You have not seen the last of me!" he vowed as he fled the building. Atem hollered at a few guards to give chase as Lady Fear reappeared, helping Lady Phoenix outside. It took all his strength not to move to her side as they approached. His focus was divided between his worry for her, and his concern for her friend.

"What do you mean, 'his soul has been taken'?" Havoc asked Isis. "How can a person's soul be taken from them?" She looked away from his questioning eyes.

"It, unfortunately, is the way we battle here. Our knowledge of magic can be used in many ways. For those like the Thief King, it is used strictly for the harm of others. In a battle should one lose, their soul is relieved of their body and cast away to what is called the shadow realm," Mahado explained.

"Can his soul be brought back?" Lady Star's eyes were filled with tears as she stared down at her friend. Lady Phoenix finally reached the group in time to hear what was happening, her eyes were sharp and hard at the news, but she said nothing.

"I can see what I can do. I should be able to retrieve it from the shadow realm," Atem answered. "I just need some room." Reluctantly, everyone backed away. Closing his eyes, the puzzle began to shimmy and glow on the thick cord around his neck. A golden beam appeared from the eye symbol on the puzzle and was directed at Chaos' limp form on the ground. After a few tense moments, Chaos coughed and slowly opened his eyes.

"What just happened?" he asked in a weak voice. Lady Star opened her mouth to tell him when Lady Phoenix stopped her.

"It does not matter right now, Chaos. It only matters that you are okay. We can explain everything later after you have rested." He nodded and closed his eyes again. Lady Phoenix sighed. Her team was together again, but after her latest battle with the Thief King, she felt drained. She was tired before, but now exhaustion was threatening to overcome her.

"Are you all right, Lady Aurora?" Isis asked her softly. She had tentatively left her spot by Atem and made her way over to Lady Phoenix, a look of concern in her eyes as Lady Phoenix gingerly held her arm which had been injured in her battle. She blinked in surprise but nodded her head.

"We all just need rest," was all she said. Havoc placed Chaos on his horse and took the reigns to lead it across the desert toward the palace. Lady Fear rode with Lady Star. Atem kept glancing over at Lady Phoenix, but said nothing as they rode. Her thoughts were shut down. He could sense her weakness.

* * *

The group made their way to the stables to return their horse. No one even noticed the figure dressed all in black watching from the building where the battle had been. No one saw his smile. No one heard his amused laughter.

"So you all survived as well," he commented lightly, with a smooth voice. "We shall correct that error in time. In the mean time, Lord Theron may wish to learn more about the new enemy, Lady Phoenix and her friends face here." There was a whisper of darkness around him, and in wave of dark swirling mist, he was gone.

* * *


	25. A Group Decision

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Well if you read this far then thank you. If not... well then I guess I am just doing this for my own sake and no one else's... But it is all good either way... Now to continue...**

* * *

**A Group Decision**

Lady Phoenix slowly made her way along the halls to see her friends safely to their room before heading back to her own. Isis and Mahado kept a short distance between them and her so if she collapsed, they would be there to help her. Atem watched her, but knew to keep his distance at this time. He worried what things would be like now that she had all her friends with her. He also knew she would have more questions about what had happened to Chaos. It was one of the only things that had never been discussed in all the times they had talked. Priest Set approached him with a cautious look in his eyes. He had left the search party before Atem and the others ran into Lady Phoenix and her friends, so he had not known about the attack on Chaos, or even the fact that Chaos had been found.

"What happened, my Pharaoh? No one has said anything since returning."

"As you know, the raid had only been more damage to my ancestors' tombs. Apparently, what we learned after you left us was that Bakura was not finished and he returned this afternoon. We were leaving one of the tombs when we saw colored lights coming from a short distance away. Seems he found the last two members of Lady Aurora's team before she did inside another of the tombs he was attempting to raid. By the time we got there to see what was going on, Chaos," Atem paused and nodded into a room Lady Phoenix and Havoc were leaving. It was obvious by their hushed voices that they were deep into a disagreement. With an angry sigh, she shook her head and left them all as she headed in the direction of her room. Lady Star and Lady Fear remained with their sleeping friend. He sighed before continuing. "Chaos had faced the Thief King and lost his battle. His soul had been sent to the shadow realm." Set's eyes widened in shock.

"Were you able to bring it back?"

"Yes, I did. He is only sleeping now."

"How is Lady Aurora dealing with this new information?" Atem sighed again.

"I am not sure. She has not said anything to me since I brought him back. Isis has spoken with her though. They seem to be on better terms."

"Odd," Set commented quietly. He watched as Havoc leaned against the wall outside Chaos' room. Lady Fear appeared and leaned into him to give him a hug and gentle kiss as Mana entered the room with a bowl of water and a cloth.

"It is good to see you again, Bryant," they heard her soft voice say. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Yes, Natara. I have missed you. It is good to know you made it. I was worried about you."

"I know. I was worried about you as well. It made me fight that much harder to revive so I could find you." Havoc pulled back.

"What happened in there, Natara? Who was that? Why did he attack you and Chaos?" Lady Fear shook her head and shrugged.

"I do not know. I was still going in and out of consciousness when I heard a battle near by. When I opened my eyes, I saw Chaos locked in combat with this... this... I do not even know what it was. Some creature. I watched in shock as they fought, not sure what was going on. Then I saw him fall. I thought he was dead. I called upon my mist to cover us long enough for me to pull him out of the way so I can make sure he was okay. Then you guys showed up. I do not know who the man was that monster obeyed. I do not know even what he was doing there."

"What did Aurora get us into?" Havoc asked looking up to the ceiling and shaking his head.

"Only one way to find out," Lady Fear answered. "We need only to ask her." Havoc nodded and stood away from the wall. Set and Atem glanced at each other as Lady Fear reentered Chaos' room. They heard her ask Mana for the room Lady Phoenix was staying in.

"I will take you," Mana responded lightly with her eyes cast down to the floor.

"I will stay here with Dorian," Lady Star said. "I will get the gist of the story when you all return."

"Or we can tell you now." The warriors jumped and looked toward the door where Seto and Atem stood, waiting to hear their response.

"There are some things that Lady Aurora has yet to learn," Atem replied.

"Such as..." Havoc prompted. The two stepped inside.

"What happened earlier to your friend. His soul being taken. We had never really explained the consequences of losing a duel." At the warriors' blank look, Set and Atem began to explain everything to them. From the duels, to the Thief King, and their fears for the Pharaoh's people.

"It is your choice if you wish to stay and help," a quiet voice offered from the doorway when the explanation was finished. Everyone turned to see Lady Phoenix and Isis standing just inside the doorway. The tired look in her eyes gave away how much she still suffered from the attack.

"What do you mean, Aurora?" Lady Fear asked her. She swallowed and took a breath.

"I already gave my word to help them. I do not have anything thing else to do here," she added quickly as Havoc began to open his mouth in protest. "Until I know for sure if Lord Theron is actually here, I might as well keep my skills refreshed somehow. I am learning the ways here. I know what I can and cannot do in the duels. I can help them. Back home, our duty was to protect the king and his family. The Pharaoh and his people have been kind and good to me since I arrived here. I make my duty yet again to be to protect the royals of this land. We all have been given permission to stay here as long as we wish to. But I will not force this on you, my friends. Lord Theron is our enemy. No matter who else we may come up against."

The room was silent for a moment. Lady Phoenix could feel Atem's eyes on her. She chanced looking up at him. She could tell how badly he wanted to reach out to her. Secretly, she wished she could be in his arms as well. Her friends, she felt may not understand. Havoc especially. He was Blaze's best friend. Blaze was only recently taken from them. She was unsure as to how Havoc would take it if she told him there were feelings between the Pharaoh and herself.

_It will have to wait for another time,_ she thought sadly. She tried to manage a small smile for him. She sensed his appreciation; and his concern.

"So your primary focus is still Lord Theron, right?" Lady Fear asked. Lady Phoenix nodded.

"He is always first and foremost. But if there is an attack by anyone I will be here to defend."

"Then I will be there with you," Lady Star said calmly. Chaos coughed from the bed, his eyes finally open.

"Count me in as well, Aurora," he said weakly. "At least after I have rested you can count me in." Lady Phoenix gave him a grateful smile.

"We are a team," Lady Fear started. "We seem to do everything together. I will stay and protect these people as well." Everyone turned to look at Havoc. He merely shrugged.

"Like Aurora said, it is not like we have anything else to really do here. Might as well leap into another war." An odd look was cast his way by Lady Phoenix, but even though her frustration was evident, she said nothing to him.

"Very well then." She turned to face Atem. "There would not by any chance be a way to get something small to eat, would there? To help regain our strength?" He nodded.

"Of course," he answered. "Dinner will be served in the main hall shortly. I can be sure to have a tray brought in here for Chaos if that will help." Chaos struggled to sit up.

"That will not be necessary, Pharaoh. I shall be ready by then."

"Are you sure?" Lady Phoenix asked her friend.

"Yes. I have been asleep for too long. I need to get up. I will rest again after dinner."

"All right then. I will see you all there." With that settled, she headed for her room to prepare. Set nodded in her direction at Atem. He looked around briefly and upon seeing everyone else was still preoccupied, he followed after her.

* * *


	26. Dark Premonition

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Well if you read this far then thank you. If not... well then I guess I am just doing this for my own sake and no one else's... But it is all good either way... Now to continue...**

* * *

**Dark Premonition **

Lady Phoenix neared her room when a strange feeling of apprehension washed over her. Her steps slowed and she looked up to see Isis with another priest she did not recognize. This new priest concerned her. She was not sure why, but she did not trust him. She glanced over at Isis with questioning eyes. The closer she got to them, the more uneasy she felt.

"What is it that you want, Isis?" she asked the priestess. Isis only looked at her for a moment before looking away. Lady Phoenix knew then that Isis was testing her.

"After all you have witnessed and all I have told you, there is still doubt within you about me." It was not a question, but a statement. "You wish to test me, and he is to be the one to do the testing," she added with a quick nod at the other priest. Isis' eyes opened wider in shock before she regained her composer.

"His name is Priest Akunadin. I have asked his help, yes. Please forgive me, Lady Aurora, but it is for the safety of the Pharaoh that this must happen." Lady Phoenix sighed with anger and frustration. Her arm still bothered her and with the threat of Lord Theron in the back of her head, she really did not wish to deal with this. Finally, she stood tall and faced Akunadin, dropping the hand that held her injured arm.

"I suppose I do not have much of a choice. If it is my mind you wish to look into then be my guest. I have nothing to hide from you or anyone else," she told them in her strongest voice. She saw the glimmer of the priest's golden Millennium Eye and her premonition of danger increased. Still she stood strong, closed her eyes, and readied herself as he used his power to enter her mind.

The poke into her mind was mild at first and she let down her defenses. As his power began to dig deeper into her thoughts and memories, she felt the burning sensation that only came with the really horrible visions. She wanted badly to block it out, but that meant also fighting Akunadin which she could not do. Panic swelled within her. Isis saw Lady Phoenix's breathing begin to grow rapid and wondered what was wrong. Lady Phoenix's face twisted into a grimace of pain. She felt Akunadin's power retreat from her mind but it was already too late. A brilliant flash seared through her mind as she saw Akunadin with a dark shadow around him. He was laughing an evil and wicked laugh and there was a huge creature behind him. She saw High Priest Set on his knees before him in pain and fear. In the background, she could hear Atem's cry of pain and anguish. The pain that came with the vision was tremendous. Lady Phoenix grabbed her head and screamed out in agony before the darkness overwhelmed her and she collapsed.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short sorry... Just a new point of view was comming up as the three in this scene are found...**

**Please if you are liking this story so far feel free to review. Even if you do not like it you can review... Just so I know how I am doing...**


	27. Good Intentions, Bad Results

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**As you can see, sometimes good intentions can lead to bad results... Akunadin and Isis learned that lesson the hard way...**

**Well if you read this far then thank you. If not... well then I guess I am just doing this for my own sake and no one else's... But it is all good either way... Now to continue...**

* * *

**Good Intentions, Bad Results**

Atem had almost reached Lady Phoenix's room when he heard the scream. His heart leapt to his throat and he raced forward, getting there just in time to see her land on her knees before falling to the ground, unconscious. Quickly, he rushed to her. He knelt beside her and lifted the upper part of her limp body into his arms to cradle her near his chest. He looked up at Isis and Akunadin with a mixture of emotions in his cat-like crimson eyes.

"What happened here?" he demanded. Isis looked over at Akunadin.

"We were only looking out for your safety, my Pharaoh." Akunadin answered.

"How so?" Atem's eyes grew dark with anger.

"I asked Akunadin to look into her mind to be sure she was being honest with us. I had no idea this would happen, please believe me, my Pharaoh," Isis answered.

"Just what did happen?"

"I merely peered into her mind to seek the truth. I sensed a violent power beginning to overwhelm her but after verifying her words to be truth I retreated. Almost immediately she acted as if she were in pain and then she just..." Akunadin motioned to where Lady Phoenix rested in Atem's arms. Shouts were heard coming from down the hall.

"Aurora!" three voices exclaimed. They rounded the corner of the hall and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of their friend unconscious in Atem's arms.

"Someone better tell us what happened, and soon." Havoc's voice was dark with fury.

"Who did this to her?" Lady Fear asked.

"We are not sure exactly what happened," Atem answered. Lady Star noticed the look of fear on his face and looked harder at him as he stared down at the limp figure he cradled.

"There was a force within her that seemed to come out of no where," Akunadin said. "She grabbed her head and screamed and then she just fell." The group of friends looked at each other.

"She had one of _those_ visions," Lady Star said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Atem looked up at them, confusion in his eyes.

"There are some visions that can come to her that are stronger than she can handle," Lady Fear explained. "They are painful to her and can result in a blackout." Atem looked down at Lady Phoenix.

_What was this vision?_ He thought. _What was so horrible it caused you to collapse like this?_ He waited and received no response. Swiftly he scooped her up into his arms and stood.

"Akunadin, open her door." The priest nodded and opened the door to Lady Phoenix's bedroom. Gently, Atem went in and laid her down on her bed and brushed her hair away from her face. Lady Fear and Lady Star cast amused glances at each other, but saw the cold look on Havoc's face. Lady Fear placed a hand on his arm which forced his attention to her instead of Atem.

_Let it go, Bryant. She is free to move on if she wishes. It is obvious he cares deeply for her. Please, just let it go,_ she begged him.

_In time maybe, _he responded._ It is just too soon..._

_Too soon for whom, Bryant? _She asked him. _For her. Or for you. Reno is dead. He will not come back. We can only remember him. They were married one day before his death. She still loves him, we all know that, but we are in a new place, and a new start may be what we all need._ Havoc looked hard at her for a moment before turning and leaving the room. Lady Fear followed him hoping to talk some sense into him. Lady Star remained and watched as Atem gazed down at Lady Phoenix.

"She will be all ok, right?" he asked her suddenly. She nodded.

"Yes, Pharaoh, she will be fine. She will only need her rest. Hopefully she will remember this vision and be able to tell us when she wakes. In the mean time," She reached forward and lightly took his arm to lead him away and outside the room. "Just let her sleep. We will watch over her. If she awakes in time for dinner then we will join you as mentioned earlier."

"And if she does not?"

"We will deal with that when the time comes," was all she said as they shut the door and continued down the hall.

* * *

**Seems Atem may have some help in the form of Lady Star and Lady Fear when it comes to handling the guys and how they feel about the possible union between Lady Phoenix and himself. Guess we will have to see how that turns out then won't we... **


	28. A Shock for Phoenix

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Well if you read this far then thank you. If not... well then I guess I am just doing this for my own sake and no one else's... But it is all good either way... Now to continue...**

* * *

**A Shock for Phoenix**

A golden light surrounded Lady Phoenix as she opened her eyes. Sounds of children's laughter rang through the air around her. Looking around, she found herself in an empty, white room. She felt a crown on her head and her forehead wrinkled in thought. Suddenly there was the pitter patter of tiny feet running toward her and she lifted her arms and looked down to see three children running around her playing tag. There were two girls and a boy. The boy looked exactly like Atem only with violet colored eyes. One of the girls had long hair in the colors of blonde, black, and red like Atem, but it flowed over her shoulders and her eyes were crimson. The other child, oddly reminded Lady Phoenix of herself with flashing blue eyes and long, red-gold hair. The boy was a little shorter than the girls, but they all looked to be near the same age.

"What is wrong mother?" the girl with the tri-colored hair asked her with innocent eyes. Lady Phoenix felt her eyes widen in shock.

"What did you call me?" The child back up a couple steps and bowed her little head.

"I called you Mother. You are my mother, do you not know me?"

"Zahara," a male voice called out.

"Coming, Father," the child responded as she scampered away.

"Adais, Sanura, you have to come along too, now."

"Yes, Father," the boy and other girl answered. Lady Phoenix watched them and gasped when she saw the man they called Father. The pointed hairstyle and crimson eyes she knew too well. The Millennium Puzzle shown in the light as he gestured for her to join him.

"Come, my love. I will let nothing happen to you and our children. Somehow I will see to it that you all remain safe," Atem vowed as he held her closely to him and gazed down into her eyes.

"Father, Mother, come on," the boy called out, waving to them. The three children ran on ahead and the white light turned dark. Lady Phoenix's hand held tighter to Atem's arm as evil laughter filled the room.

"Wait!" she called after the children, reaching out to them, but it was too late. A black portal opened before them and a large hand stretched out. She broke free from Atem and raced toward the children to save them. She looked on in fear as the hand stretched passed the children, however, and went straight for Atem. His anguished cry rang out as the children screamed for their father.

"Go now! Get them to safety!" he shouted at her, his eyes pleading as tears ran down his face.

* * *

**Nothing like a cliff hanger lol... I just had to... Yes I know that made this chapter short but did it catch your attention again?**


	29. Friends Want Answers

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Well if you read this far then thank you. If not... well then I guess I am just doing this for my own sake and no one else's... But it is all good either way... Now to continue...**

* * *

**Friends want Answers**

"No! Atem!" Lady Phoenix shouted as she sat up in her bed. She looked around wildly trying to get her bearings and slowly began to realize it had only been a dream. A nightmare. _Or was it a vision of events yet to come like all the others_, she thought as she hung her head in her hands.

"Aurora? Are you all right?" She looked up to see Lady Fear and Lady Star at her door.

"We heard you cry out," Lady Fear added as they entered. Lady Phoenix merely stared at them with blank eyes.

"Another vision?" Lady Star asked. Lady Phoenix nodded silently. "Do you want to talk about it? Or is it one you feel should not be revealed."

"I am not sure this time. This was a vision for me."

"What about the other one? The one that caused your black out." Lady Fear mentioned lightly. Lady Phoenix looked away. She wanted to say something to her friends, but she could feel the red presence of Atem's mind not far from her room.

"I cannot speak of it just yet. Not at this time anyway." Her friends nodded and then Lady Star turned a curious eye at her friend.

"Um... So what is going on between you and this Pharaoh?"

"What do you mean Sapphira?"

"I have seen the way he looks at you. I have seen the way you present yourself when he is near. Is there something we should know?" Lady Phoenix blushed and looked down at her hands on the blanket before her.

"We do seem to have strong feelings for each other. We are still learning about each other," she paused a moment. "Then again, I told him my story start to finish and instead of pushing him away he declares his love for me. It is a little unnerving being I have only really known him about three days, though I have been here much longer than that. But when I woke, Reno appeared to me. He told me he chose Atem for several reasons and that I was to open my heart. He basically told me it was okay. So I have slowly allowed the feelings to come out on their own."

Lady Star raised an eyebrow. "I am guessing then that the two of you are considering a future together?"

"It has never been discussed. Probably will not be for a little while. But the vision I had just now before you two came in, showed us with three children. I wore a crown so I am guessing that we do have a future, even if it is only a short one."

* * *

"'A short one?'" Atem asked himself in a whispered voice as he stood just outside the door. "What could she mean by that?" He took a breath and knocked on the door to her room.

* * *

**Hummm... Just what _could_ she mean by that? We know the answer but will he figure it out? And did he hear about all of her last vision or just the part of having a short future together? I thought I had an answer to these as I was getting ready to post this... Then I realized I stopped mid sentence on the page so I do have to continue writing before I can post the next chapter. It will be soon though I promise. For those reading I do know it would not be kind of me to leave you in suspense... Especially now lol... So I will get it written here as soon as I can for you!**

**Hugs to all who are reading!**


	30. Go To Him

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Going to the mailbox... **

**Unshed-tears247- Glad you like the plot so far. I won't continue to make him seem so weak (I was not sure just what to call it either- I was going for sentimental sorry lol) He will fight and he will have these battles soon. I know I took my time getting this far and it was to set up the basic principals for their relationship. He is much stronger than I have made him out to be thus far and his strength will come to light shortly (still working that out yet). There is the whole idea where a guy in love is a little softer and can be easily distracted lol... But he still knows what he must do when the time comes... the time just hasn't come yet. Thank you for taking the time to read and in the next few chapters you will see the difference begin to emerge. I promise.**

**Now back to the story... (Note- looks like this one may be another short chapter too... trust me, that is sure to change soon as well)**

* * *

"**Go To Him"**

"You may enter," Lady Phoenix said in a tired voice. Atem entered to find the three women all on the bed. Lady Star looked up at him with a knowing look and Lady Fear merely smiled at him.

"Dinner will be served shortly if you all still wish to join us," he managed to say in a shaky voice.

"Why Pharaoh, do we make you nervous?" Lady Star asked with a playful tone in her voice. He coughed and stood straighter as he faced her. Her smile dimmed slightly, but then a small smile curved his lips.

"Not exactly," he responded lightly. "Just was not sure as to what to expect."

Lady Fear stood and smiled at him. "We do not bite your highness. We merely look after our friend and leader. You are one of us after all, I can sense it. Blaze's Powers flow through you. Even though you do not need them. He accepted you. That is enough for me. Now what did you say about dinner?" Atem's smile grew brighter and they were joined by Lady Star who had helped Lady Phoenix out of her bed.

"Yes, let us eat, please," Lady Star said with a laugh as they left the room and headed for the main hall.

* * *

Lady Phoenix and her friends sat silently at the far end of the table as they ate. She kept casting glances at Chaos who had managed to gain back more of his strength and was moving around more. Havoc continued to send Atem scowls when the Pharaoh was not looking and Lady Fear kicked him as a warning. Lady Phoenix merely shook her head. She wondered just how much of a problem this was going to be for them by staying here. She was going to have to talk to Havoc one day about this. Especially after the last vision she had. Feeling eyes watching her, she jumped and looked up. The eyes did not belong to any of her friends. The eyes were at the other end. Isis and Akunadin were staring at her. Curiosity, anger, and frustration were in both pairs of eyes. She looked at the head of the table and caught Atem gazing at her from the corner of his eye as he listened to the chatter around him. Then, there was a new sensation buzzing in her mind. A darker sensation.

_What is it, Aurora? _Lady Star had caught her concerned look and tried to get her attention.

_I sense the presence of one of Lord Theron's men on the Pharaoh's land not far from here,_ she returned. Eyes narrowed in anger at her mental announcement. In one swift movement, the five of them rose from their seats. Out of the corner of her eye, Lady Phoenix saw that several of the priests and Atem had stood as well.

"Is everything all right, Lady Aurora?" Slowly, she faced Atem. She saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

"No, Pharaoh." Several gasps were heard throughout the room. A fierce look crossed Atem's face.

"What is it?" he asked. She sighed before answering.

"In order to ensure the safety of your people and yourself, my friends and I must leave at this time." She saw the questions going through his mind. "Do not worry, Pharaoh. We shall return when all is safe." He made a move as if to stop her.

_No, please..._ she begged him with her mental voice. He stopped, shocked by the desperation and sadness he felt in her words. _For the love of your God, Atem, please do not stop us. We have to go._

"Can I at least speak with you privately for a moment before you leave?" He had managed to sound calm and in control, but his eyes gave him away to her. She looked at her friends. Havoc was glaring. Lady Fear elbowed him and quietly nodded. Chaos looked grim, but there was an understanding look in his eyes. Lady Star gave a soft smile and leaned toward her friend.

"Go to him now, Aurora" she whispered.

"But..." Lady Star stopped her protest.

"We do not know what we will face when we meet up with Theron again. You can at least tell him how you feel." Lady Phoenix closed her eyes and shook her head so subtly it was nearly unnoticeable.

"I cannot, Sapphira," she returned, her soft voice beginning to shake as she again looked up at her friend.

"You can, Aurora. Whoever is out there will not attack for awhile yet or we would have seen him already. There is still time for the two of you to work a few things out." Lady Phoenix looked from Lady Star to the hopeful face of Atem and then back to her friend. Lady Star raised an eyebrow and nodded in Atem's direction. Slowly, Lady Phoenix closed her eyes and faced Atem again with her head bowed.

"As you wish, Pharaoh," was all she said as he led her from the room.


	31. Be Careful Pharaoh

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**So just what happens during this private chat? Guess you will have to read and see for yourself... **

* * *

**Be Careful Pharaoh**

Atem chanced a look back in her direction as they walked. Her eyes were cast down; and unusual look for her. He had gotten used to her moving with her head held high. Her strength and noble blood evident with every step. He frowned in thought.

Not a word was spoken as they approached a large door at the end of the hall. Atem pushed open the door and held out his hand to her. He felt her fingertips lightly brush his palm and he led her inside. He watched her as she glanced around. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Your people treat you well," she commented as she took in the grandeur around her. His cheeks reddened slightly.

"It is alright, I guess," he replied with a shrug. "I do not need all of this." He paused and sighed. "I actually liked the simpler room I kept when my father was alive and I was merely a prince."

"You prefer plainer things then?" she asked. Atem nodded.

"I care nothing about money, and riches. Only about my people and their safety. Unfortunately, Pharaohs before me thought slightly differently than I and so it is naturally assumed that everything a Pharaoh owns must be rich in gold and such."

"I see." Lady Phoenix looked down again as she made her way to his balcony. She looked down over the garden and saw her friends resting while they waited for her.

"What is it, Aurora?"

"You tell me, Atem," she countered, turning to face him. "You brought me to your room to speak with me. So please, my friends are waiting." Atem sighed yet again.

"I have been worried about you since your blackout. My priests told me their version, but I am uncertain about their words. I need to know. Did Isis and Akunadin hurt you?" He noticed she cringed before answering.

"They meant no harm, Atem. Of that I am certain," she began, once again choosing her words carefully. "Isis merely wished to verify my story for your protection. Akunadin has that ability. They had no idea the danger that could have come from it."

"What did happen, anyway? Your friends said it sounded like a vision. Can your visions really be that harmful to you?" He watched her as she closed her eyes and attempted to hold back a grimace. Something was definitely wrong. Finally, she sighed.

"Some visions are worse than others. And yes, it was one of those visions that caused the blackout." Atem took a breath to speak again, but hearing him, she hurried on. "I know very little about the meaning. All I can tell you is to be careful."

"But, why, Aurora?"

"One of your own people will betray you, Atem. I did not see his face. And I do not know when this will happen." Shielding her thoughts from him, she added to herself, _At least it is half truth. _

"I see." Atem frowned. "You are certain you do not know when?" She shook her head.

"Or who. The face was clouded in darkness. I am afraid this vision will not help much at all," she lied.

"On the contrary, it warns me to watch what is said and done far more closer than I normally would," he assured her, his eyes sparking with anger at the thought of a traitor among his trusted court.. Lady Phoenix turned away and gazed back down in the garden. She saw Havoc looking up at them.

_Aurora, we must get going. And soon if we plan to catch Lord Theron's hit man, _Havoc's mental voice called up to her. His tone was dark and impatient.

_I am on my way Havoc, _she responded, her mental voice sounded tired. She turned back to Atem. "I really must be going. The sooner I go, the sooner I can get rid of the threat and get back here to better protect you." With that said, she started past him and headed for the door. Almost instantly she felt his hand on her wrist. Her heart froze at the sound she heard in his voice with his next words.

"Is that the only reason you are staying? To protect me?"

* * *

**Ok so he is just a little miffed... Here is the woman he claimed to love... She never said it in return and now she ismaking it sound as ifshe is only staying to protect him? Doesn't seem right I know... How will she respond to his question? The next chapter will be up soon... **


	32. The Proposal

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Nothing in the mailbox this time but I do know there are people still enjoying it... Now that this chapter is out of the way the rest should fall into place soon If that makes any sense lol... Enjoy!

* * *

**

**The Proposal **

Chaos looked up when he heard the exhaustion in Lady Phoenix's mental voice. He was concerned for her, he would not deny it. He felt that Havoc was being a bit unfair as well to their friend. She still had a heart. She could be capable of falling for another. He saw Lady Star glare at Havoc and Lady Fear merely shook her head in frustration.

"What? We need to get going, and she is holding us back." Havoc's voice was low and his anger was evident.

"I told her to go, Havoc. This is not entirely her fault," Lady Star told him. Havoc was about to speak again when Lady Fear silenced him and turned her head up to see what was happening on the balcony. Just above them, Lady Phoenix had turned to leave and they saw Atem chase after her with desperation written on his face. They saw him grasp her arm, and saw her look back at him, before looking at her feet. They were uncertain as to what was just said, but they all knew that something had suddenly gone very wrong up on that balcony.

* * *

"I deserve an answer, Aurora," Atem's voice was strained as he tried to keep calm. Lady Phoenix swallowed hard. She wanted to tell him, but she did not know if she could go through with it. "Aurora, please tell me. Are you only staying here to protect me?"

"Atem," she whispered tightly. Her breath was shaky, and she felt faint. She somehow felt herself pulled back to him. He was holding her against him in a way that had her both pushing him away and yet clinging to him at the same time. Tears stung her eyes. She could not look at him any longer. The raw emotion in those crimson eyes was too much for her to take. She softly cried out and let her head fall gently to his shoulder. She felt his body tense up and he lightly cupped his hand behind her head. He was right. She knew this. He deserved an answer. The answer he deserved, however, scared her more than the idea of facing Lord Theron in battle again.

"Aurora." His voice was almost too soft to be heard, as he pleaded with her again. She gasped in a quiet sob and shook her head. She was fighting her tears and her heart. And she was losing. There was only one thing she could do. With her head still on his shoulder, she turned so her lips were near his ear.

"No, Atem. It is not the only reason I stay," she finally whispered. "I stay... I stay because..." She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "You once told me you loved me. I never did answer you. I should have." Atem pulled back slightly to look at her face. He saw the tears she was fighting.

"Are you saying that...?" His voice trailed off as her eyes closed.

"Yes, I am. Atem, I do love you. But this love is different from what I had ever felt before. It shakes the very core of my soul. It threatens to overwhelm me. It ... It scares me." Atem breathed deeply and held her tighter to him. A huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. He understood what she was saying. He understood it all to well.

"It scares me as well, Aurora. I have never felt this way before. It is strange to me. But it... It feels right to me." She nodded against his shoulder again before pulling back and looking at him.

"So what happens now?" She asked him quietly.

"Come," he said as he led her farther inside his room. He guided her to his bed and motioned her to sit. Once she was seated he went to a table by a far wall. There was box there he opened and pulled an object out of. Taking a deep breath, he returned to her and knelt before her, taking her hands in his own. "I want to ask you to stay with me forever. I would be honored if you would. However, I also know the pressures you are facing. I do not wish to keep you from what you must do." He paused a moment as if searching for the words he wanted to say.

"Atem, I feel the same. We both have our responsibilities. To our people, our friends, and our duties. I cannot keep you from yours either. I do not wish that at all. I will not take you from your people."

"You feel the same? About just the responsibility part?"

"No, about all of it, why?" she asked him. She watched as he glanced at the object in his hand. _Wait,_ she said to herself, veiling her thoughts from him and her friends. _Is he going to..._

"Aurora, this is your choice. I had this ring made for you," he brought the small ring before her. It was a small diamond set into a simple silver band. "I know you do not wear much gold. So I made sure some silver was set aside for this. I would be honored if you chose to wear it while you were gone this time. A way to remember me while you are in battle. Then later, if you wish, would you," he paused again to gain control over his voice, which had begun to shake with fear and other emotions. "Do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Lady Phoenix sat there stunned. Part of her knew this was coming. Her heart leapt to her throat, but she silently offered up her left hand to him. A small smile had begun to show on across her lips. Fire sparked in Atem's eyes as he slipped the ring on her awaiting finger. She stared down at the tiny ring in awe and wonder for a moment before looking back at him. He helped her to stand and pulled her into a warm embrace. The kiss they then shared was unlike any kiss from before. Light seemed to glow around them. White around Lady Phoenix, and red around Atem. The light grew and became a melding fire as the kiss deepened.

Lady Phoenix and Atem broke the kiss and looked around them at the flames brought on by their melding powers. It was a Powerful feeling. A feeling the felt completely natural to them. They knew this was right. The only task ahead of them now, besides their enemies, was telling the others around them. But that was a task that could wait till she returned from her search. When that thought crept into their minds, Lady Phoenix slowly pulled away.

"I really must be going now," she said softly.

"I know. I will not stop you. I only ask you to please be careful. The rooms that you and your friends have will be saved for you upon your return. Do you need anything? Food, water, anything?" Lady Phoenix thought a moment.

"I suppose a little something would not hurt, just in case. Maybe a few horses as well?" Atem nodded.

"Consider it done. Have your friends meet you by the stables. I will have a few of my servants bring everything out."

"Thank you."

"No, Aurora," he said with a light kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

**Ok that seems like a nice place to break... Lady Phoenix is leaving for a bit after he just asked her to be his wife... not a bad place to stop right now lol... It is not over yet though... The rest is just around the corner... As far as the action and more duels and then the puzzle taking control... Hope you enjoyed this so far!**


	33. New Power Awakens

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Nothing in the mailbox this time but I do know there are people still enjoying it... Happy reading!

* * *

**

**New Powers Awaken**

Several weeks had passed since Lady Phoenix and her friends left in search of their enemy, and no one had heard anything from them. Atem found it rather odd that Bakura had not been attacking or raiding as often either. He seemed to have faded away. Isis had brought her concern of this to him by saying she felt he was just biding his time waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It was because of this reasoning that Priest Set and Priest Akunadin had requested an audience with him in the garden to work on a strategy.

"We need to find and seal stronger Ka in order to defeat this monster," Set was saying. Akunadin agreed. Atem listened intently as Akunadin outlined his plan to locate the stronger Ka's available and seal them in the stones in order to use them against Bakura. He nodded his agreement and left the two priests to their task. Next, he found Mana and Priest Mahado practicing their spells and tricks. He joined them even if only to keep himself busy. He needed something to keep his mind off Lady Phoenix which was turning into a greater issue than he had thought.

His mind kept going back to his room just before she left. A wonderful thing had happened. She had agreed to be his. She accepted him into her heart. He knew it was hard for her to do. Hard for her to open up the way she had. He pushed nothing after giving her the ring. He merely saw to it satchels were filled that could be placed on the horses she and her friends left with. Then he spoke briefly only to Mana and Mahado about the intended plans for when Lady Phoenix returned to the palace. Mana had been overjoyed and jumped up to hug him. Mahado nodded his approval and each swore vows of secrecy to Atem. They knew how much this meant to him. They had felt honored that he had told them.

"She will return soon, my Pharaoh," Mahado assured him when he saw Atem's faraway look.

"I just wish I knew if she was ok. Should I not feel something? I would ask Isis but then she would see more into it than what I want her to."

"She is strong, Pharaoh," Mana chimed in. "Mahado was just saying he had never seen such strength. It was as if..." She turned toward her teacher. "What was it you said?" Atem looked over at his friend.

"It was not just I who said this. Isis saw something with her necklace and shared it with me. Something hidden within Lady Aurora. Something that seemed to frighten Akunadin, even." Now Atem's curiosity was truly peaked.

"Just what did she see? What could possibly shake even Akunadin?" he asked.

"We all know that every living being has a Ka spirit. That includes Lady Aurora and her friends."

"Yes," Atem was trying not to let his irritability show.

"Apparently, Isis and Akunadin saw Lady Aurora's. It will be most difficult to beat, too if summoned. It is the form of a god Ka. The fire form of Ra. However, no one but your father has been able to summon any of the gods into battle before. Only chosen Pharaohs have that ability."

"If my father could, then would it not stand to reason that I would be able to as well?" Mahado shrugged.

"I am not sure, my Pharaoh. I am sure with time and practice it is possible."

"Then help me," Atem pleaded with his friend. "If I am to stand a chance at defeating Bakura, I will need to be able to call upon the strongest of Ka's for the battles." Mahado sighed, but he knew the young Pharaoh was right.

"Alright, then. Let us begin." That day began the first of many hard days for Atem. Mahado trained him hard and forced him to focus his attention on the strength and power it would take to call upon the powers of the gods. Of course having his mind occupied with his training the days went by faster. It was not long before the last members of the Striker clan had returned.

It was odd the morning they returned. Atem could feel her presence before he actually saw her. It was a white beacon that glimmered in the back of his mind. He was nearly knocked to his feet by Mana when he stopped short of his practice attack. Not seeing him pull back at the last minute, Mana had surged forward with her staff. Seeing the flicker of light out of the corner of his eye, Atem snapped back to attention and lifted his hand in defense. It shocked the both of them when a shield of fire blocked the light of Mana's attack.

"Pharaoh?" Mahado blinked in shock. "What was that?" he asked him. Atem stared at his hand in wonder.

"I am not sure," was all he could say. He turned his hand over in front of him, but saw nothing that gave him a clue as to what had brought about the fire. However, the mark on his right shoulder began to burn slightly. _Is this the kind of Power, Aurora had mentioned? The Power of Blaze?

* * *

_

They were still several feet away from the palace grounds when Lady Phoenix sensed what she knew as the use of Blaze's fire shield. Shock made her tighten up on the reigns of her horse. The horse neighed in protest and came to a stop. The others looked up in confusion. They had sensed it as well. Fear filled Lady Phoenix's heart and with a quick kick, the horse reared and took off in a flash toward the palace. Her friends followed closely behind her.

_Please be alright,_ she prayed as she raced forward. Her eyes drifted, only briefly, to the ring she knew was hidden under the white glove on her hand. When times were tough, she would look down at it and remember her reasons to keep going. They fought a few times against their foe and his men while they were gone. It did not take long for their strength to fade and over time, they knew they had to return, if only briefly, to rest. For her, to return would mean something much more, though. It would mean seeing him again. It would also mean telling her friends the secret she had been carrying for all those weeks. But right now she was only worried about his safety. She relied on pure instinct to lead her to where Atem was.

Nearing the garden, Lady Phoenix and her friends jumped off their horses and prepared for themselves for battle. They reached the opening to the garden and suddenly Lady Phoenix stopped short.

"What is it?" Lady Star asked.

"No sense of danger," was Lady Phoenix's response, her eyes narrowing in thought. "There is no darkness near by. He is not in danger."

"Then what was it we felt?" Lady Fear stood up straighter with a confused look on her face.

"I am not sure," Lady Phoenix answered as she relaxed her stance as well. "But I will find out." Slowly, she stepped inside the garden, not knowing what to expect. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to keep moving in the direction she heard voices coming from.

* * *

**So what will everyone's reactions be to Lady Phoenix returning to the palace? How will they react to the news of the engagement? When will Bakura stirke next? I knw that some of my readers are looking forward to the beginning duels and fights (especially the ones in which Atem actually fights). They are coming here shortly... But being as I am focusing on his family and relationship behind the duel scenes, I may or may not go into duel detail. I am sorry if that is what you are waiting for... There will be some mentions of them don't get me wrong... But also remember this is a fantasy... So not all of it will be true to the manga or the anime. Most facts will be... but not all ( as you may have noticed with Atem's new demonstration of Power... **

**That is my note to the readers... Sorry if I disappointed anyone... But that does not mean the story will not be good... Just means not as many battle scenes... ...shrugs...**


	34. Pharaohs Secret Revealed

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now to take a side trip to the mail box...**

**unshed-tears247- Please do not worry about not being able to review... Life has a tendency to keep us busy ...smiles... I do appreciate the time you have taken to read it this far and am glad you seem to be ok with it... and to answer your question, Yes, I was thinking of doing just that... As well as bringing the Ka that was found in Lady Phoenix into play as well. It is taking me a bit but I am finally over that small hurdle and am ready to proceed. It won't be much longer I promise.**

**DDCfreak- glad you are enjoying it so much. As you are hoping for... the next chapter, lol! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Pharaoh's Secret Revealed**

"That was... That was amazing, your highness," Mahado marveled. "I never taught you that. Where did you learn such magic?"

"That is just it, Mahado," Atem replied in an oddly calm voice. "I did not learn it. It just... It just happened."

"What do you mean it just happened? How could something like that just... happen?" Mana asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Because it is a part of him." The three turned toward the gate opening to the garden and saw a very tired looking, but battle ready, Lady Phoenix standing there.

"Lady Aurora," Atem breathed. "You came back."

"I promised you I would return. I am sorry I could not have come back sooner. Are you all alright? You are not under attack?" Lady Phoenix looked around to see if there was someone near by who should not be.

"We are fine, my lady. We were merely practicing our skills," Mahado responded. "But please, explain what you meant by that fire being a part of him." She looked down for a moment, but Atem spoke before she even opened her mouth.

"It is because of the mark." It was not a question. He was finally beginning to understand why he had felt so much stronger since she had arrived.

"You mean that scar on your shoulder?" Mana asked.

"Yes, Mana," Lady Phoenix answered. "By helping me, he was given stronger powers. Powers only a few can possess. When a member of my team was killed, he sought the Pharaoh out. I still do not understand exactly why. He was then taken to the vision of our final battle and it was there Blaze gave his Powers to your Pharaoh." She looked back over at Atem. "And it seems he has finally tapped into them. How did it feel, Pharaoh?" He gazed at her for a moment.

"Natural.Like I have been using it for all my life." She nodded.

"Now just think what that Power could be like combined with the power you already hold in your Millennium item," she commented with a soft smile.

"You mean he can combine them?" Mahado looked hard at the puzzle and then back at her.

"Yes, he can. With practice. And he would then be a very tough opponent to face. I would not exactly wish it."

"That is saying something for a woman who went face to face with one of the most feared Ka beasts around." Mahado commented with a shake of his head. She chucked lightly.

"Ah, but he gets stronger. Even I will not be able to face him on my own one day."

"Then we must take him out before he gets that strong," Atem said fiercely. She shook her head.

"It will not be that simple, I am afraid. This war... It is only just beginning. Your descendants will be fighting this same war again in the future."

"How can that be, Lady Aurora?" Mana asked. Lady Phoenix lightly touched the young magician on her head and gave a sad smile.

"In time, that will be revealed. But it has not been made clear as of yet." Mana stamped her foot in frustration. A cough caught their attention at the gate. Turning, Lady Phoenix's friends were seen wearing confused looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Lady Star asked.

"The Pharaoh merely tapped into his new Powers during his practice this morning," Lady Phoenix replied. Chaos raised an eyebrow but grinned. Lady Fear smiled warmly and Lady Star nodded at Atem with a sparkle in her eye. Even Havoc seemed to have a look of grim respect for the young Pharaoh. Lady Phoenix saw that and took it for a sign that he might just accept Atem yet. At least she hoped. With the secret they were hiding due to be told, she really hoped she would have the support of all her friends. They all talked amongst themselves for a while as questions about Atem's new Powers were answered. Lady Phoenix promised to go over the abilities he could add to his own powers at a later time. They were all headed back inside the palace when Akunadin and Set met them just inside the doors. Lady Star gasped softly and Lady Phoenix raised an eyebrow. Lady Star looked at her friend and shielded her thoughts from everyone but Lady Phoenix.

_Who is that?_ She asked. Lady Phoenix smiled lightly.

_He is High Priest Set. The Pharaoh's cousin. He is also one of the strongest of the priests. His Millennium Rod makes him a fair opponent._ Lady Phoenix explained.

_Why have I not noticed him before?_

_We have not been around much since you awoke. He is attempting to find ways to make their forces stronger against the Thief King. _She caught the look in Lady Star's eyes, and sighed. _I am afraid you will have to wait your turn, my friend._

_Why is that?_ Lady Star continued to cast small glances up at the tall priest, captivated by his ice blue eyes.

_Because another woman has his heart right now,_ Lady Phoenix answered. She noticed her friend suddenly look down at the floor. Casting a quick glance up at the priest herself, she saw that he had noticed as well. She shielded her next thought from even Lady Star. _Humm... This could have an interesting twist to Priest Set's future.

* * *

_

**Ok, so I added a new twist... Don't worry, Kisara still plays her part... (smiles) But even Priest Set must move on after she has passed... Till next time... **


	35. Atems Chaos Mage

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Shadow**

**Panther**

**Now to take a side trip to the mail box...**

**DDCfreak- I am interested too as I am still working that all out (smiles). I do have some very special plans for several of the new characters and how they interact with the original characters. Atem's new powers are already beginning to come into play... however, the main purpose for his having them will not be made completely clear till the very end... That is a secret I will keep all to myself until it is time. (winks)**

**Dragoon-Hard Metal System 2- Thank you for reading and reviewing. Glad you are liking it so far. I hope I am able to keep it interesting enough for everyone... Please feel free to come back and read again!**

**AFG- I am so glad you are enjoying this so far. I am looking forward to bringing all the secrets out eventually, but one step at a time. Keeps it more interesting that way... But a hint- The ending will make us all very happy (grins). With how long the story is going to be... It had better end happily, lol!**

**Now, back to the story...

* * *

**

**Atem's Chaos Mage (Magician of Black Chaos)**

The full moon was shining brightly in the sky when Lady Phoenix opened her eyes and stretched. She had retired to her room early that night in hopes of getting some much needed rest, but instead she merely tossed and turned in her bad. Several visions had made their way to her dreams and none of them really helped her to feel any better about the threat Atem would face. She worried when Atem had mentioned that Bakura had retreated during the time she had been gone. She knew he was just waiting while his Ka beast grew stronger. She sensed Priest Set's growing frustration with the search he was conducting. She wondered how long it would take for him to see the beast he was looking for was the shining light in his Kisara's eyes. Lady Phoenix again feared Akunadin. She understood by her visions that it was not entirely his fault he betrayed Atem. He was taken when he was weakened in a battle with the Thief King, but that did not mean he was completely innocent.

The visions that struck her even more so were visions that did not take place in Egypt at all. In fact, she could tell by the clothing worn by the people in her vision that it was not even in this era in time. No, these events she was now seeing were to happen much later into the future. It settled her heart to know that Atem would return. She was just uncertain how things would truly unfold. With a sigh she sat up and gazed down at the ring on her finger. She knew her destiny. Fate had given her a path to follow and follow it she must. She would not be completely blind. She would be able to have a few answers. The only thing she had to decide now was when to tell Atem his fate had been sealed.

_Even with Blaze's Powers within him, he cannot defeat his main enemy,_ she thought sadly. _Bakura is mild compared to the other, more darker one. Yes, this one would be the enemy Atem will face on more than one occasion. He will do what he needs to this first time. The second time he will overcome the monster._ She only wished he did not have to be gone all those years to do so.

Suddenly feeling very warm, Lady Phoenix climbed out of bed and sighed as she got dressed and grabbed her cloak. She then headed out of her room and into the garden. She gazed up at the stars in the clear night sky. So many people would be hurt. There was no escaping that fact.

"Could not sleep either, I see." Lady Phoenix gasped softly and spun to see Atem standing at the far end of the garden near a fountain. She could tell he had not yet been to sleep himself, by the tired expression in his eyes.

"No, I am afraid I cannot," she answered with a light smile.

"Any particular reason why?" Lady Phoenix shrugged and tried to hide a quiet yawn behind her fingertips.

"Too many to really speak of," she finally said. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. An uneasy silence fell between them. It was not long before she found herself looking up at the stars again.

"They are beautiful on a clear night like tonight," Atem commented. She could hear him walking closer to her. She remained silent. "You miss your home?" he added softly. She nodded and tears stung the backs of her eyes, but she remained still. She refused to cry.

"I do," she admitted. "But there is nothing I can do about that now. I cannot change the past. I can only attempt to protect the future."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Atem looked down at her. She had a faraway look in her eyes as she continued to look up at the sky.

"I will be attempting to put more focus on my visions. Something in them is trying to tell me something... Give me some kind of clue to how all this will play out." She sighed and turned to him. "There is still a lot I do not know. A lot I do not understand. But I do know you have a major role to play... If not now, definitely later." Atem's eyes were filled with confusion.

"What does that mean?" Lady Phoenix gave an inward groan at his question.

"I should not have said anything," She responded mentally kicking herself.

"A little late for that now. What do you mean?"

"I simply mean that this war is going to take a lot longer than you and your people were hoping. It will span over the centuries. Several people will be hurt if not worse. But right now, there is very little that we can do to prevent that. The power you will need just is not here in this time. But you will one day find it."

"You are saying I will lose by going up against Bakura."

"Not Bakura. The danger to your people runs deeper than Bakura. He is merely a pawn. The real enemy has yet to show himself. He is the one you need to be wary of. The power you have, including Blaze's, will not be enough to defeat him, but he can and will be contained..." She stopped herself before revealing more. "I have said too much for the night. I am sorry."

"Do not be sorry, Aurora. I need this information. I need to be prepared for whatever destiny has in store for me. However, there is one task we have yet to get through." She sighed. Lady Phoenix knew what he was saying.

"So how does one announce something like this?" she asked glancing down at the ring on her hand. Atem took her hand and held it lightly in his grasp. He took a deep breath.

"Usually, something like this is arranged for the Prince before he becomes the Pharaoh. But father died before a match could be done. Normally he would go to the father of the intended and seek permission. I cannot go to your father. But," he paused and seemed to struggle with his next suggestion. "You have Chaos and Havoc who seem to be protective of you. Havoc more so than Chaos. I could ask them." Lady Phoenix had raised an eyebrow when he mentioned Havoc.

"He is not really protective of me in the sense you might think. He is reacting strongly against you because I was previously married to his cousin. His cousin's death happened such a short time ago, he does not feel it was right for me to move on so soon. I t really is not you. He is angry with me and taking it out on you."

"I suppose that is a good thing to know." Atem nodded, lost in thought.

"Chaos might be ok with it. He just wants to see me happy. He is like my brother. If you can get through to Havoc, that will be the true test."

"Then I will make that my objective for tomorrow, and if they give their blessing, we will announce the arrangement during dinner. That is unless something else happens." Lady Phoenix smiled and looked away for a moment.

"I have not seen anything for tomorrow. So you should be ok," she responded with a smile.

"Speaking of seeing things, have you seen anything for us? A future for us in any way?"

"There are some things that are better left a mystery, Atem." She grinned at him and laughed softly as he gave her an odd look.

"So you have seen something."

"I have, but I am not telling. This one you will learn on your own." Atem shook his head.

"You tease me, Aurora." He stepped closer and pulled her tighter against his body.She breathed in his scentand her heart jumped to her throat. But her face held a sly look as she gazed up at him from the tops of her eyes.

"I may be, but just what will you do about it?" He raised his eyebrow at her. His remark, however, was caught off at the sound of evil laughter coming from the far end of the garden. Lady Phoenix spun around with a gasp, her eyes open wide in fear. Atem held her tighter to him, determined to place himself as a shield if he had to against the threat that had entered the garden. He took a long and hard look at the stranger perched on the edge of the fountain. White hair, and electric blue eyes, a sinister smile on his face, this man made Atem's hair on the back of his neck raise.

"Shadow," Lady Phoenix whispered.

"You remembered me, your highness," Shadow replied lightly with a curt bow of his head. "I am honored."

"Do not be. There is no honor in knowing you," she countered, darkness filling her lapis blue eyes. Ignoring, her remark, Shadow's playfulness left him and his lips curled into a sneer.

"I have come to collect what is mine, Phoenix. And you know very well what that is." She shook her head.

"No, I do not," she responded with a glare, pulling herself up straighter against Atem. She thought hard, but nothing came to her that would explain his remark.

"You, my dear. You were to be mine."

"No," Atem whispered, looking down at her. Her face was a twisted mask of confusion and fear. This man scared her, he realized. He did not know why, but he was certain of it. Lady Phoenix shook her head again.

"No, I was not to be yours. My father promised me to your father, Lord Theron." Atem's eyes widened at those words. Now he understood. This was the son of her main enemy. This man was trouble in the worst way.

"Ah, that may be so. But my father was going to give you to me. He knew we would be better suited for each other." He winked over at her in the darkness and Atem could feel her anger surge around her body.

"You still cannot have me, Shadow. No matter what you may be thinking. I belong to yet another."

"So soon?" Shadow eyed Atem casually, as if he were a mere pest on his sleeve. "That was fast work, princess. However, it will not save you." Shadow stood and began to advance toward them. He raised a hand and sent a wave of black power streaming toward them.

Atem felt Lady Phoenix attempting to push him away to make himavoid the blast. He refused to leave her and instead held her closer to him. Calmly, he raised his hand and a wall of fire appeared before them absorbing the shadow attack and shocking Shadow at the same time with the defense.

"Black magic, huh? We shall see how you fare against a real Magician's black magic." Lady Phoenix looked up at him in shock. She had never seen him in battle and was curious to know what he was doing. A large stone slab appeared behind them. "Come forth, my Chaos Mage (of Magician of Black Chaos- whichever is preferred by the readers)!" he shouted. Lady Phoenix and Shadow both watched in shock and awe as the Magician seemed to appear out of the stone. He then moved to be in front of Atem who had moved Lady Phoenix to stand just behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "You helped me the first time. Now it is my turn." He turned back to face Shadow and raised his hand as he shouted his command. "Chaos Mage... Attack!"

Shadow growled in anger and leapt out of the way. He sent another wave of dark power at them but the magician returned to absorb the attack. He was visibly weakened but not gone. Shadow's laugh rang out.

"You think that creature can stop me?" he taunted. "Come now and show me your true strength, you pathetic mortal! You cannot stop me."

"Maybe not, but I can slow you down," Atem returned as a look of concentration crossed his face. Lady Phoenix watched on as a red glow began around the Magician and flames licked at his feet. But the Magician was not hurt. He actually seemed to be absorbing the power.

"It cannot be!" Shadow gasped. "How can you hold the chosen powers of Blaze's Flaming Wrath?" he shouted. Lady Phoenix looked at Atem before placing her hand on his shoulder,adding her power to his. He felt stronger as her energy seemed to begin to course through him and the red flames found white ones joining them. A silver light surrounded the Magician.

"Be gone now, Shadow," Lady Phoenix warned. "You may not like what happens next." He sneered at her again.

"I will have you yet, Phoenix! I will return!"

"Go ahead and try. You will never have me. Destiny has brought me here to the one who can match me in spirit. The time will come for your father to learn the mistake he made in coming here. He should have stayed behind in the explosion."

"Attack, my Mage!" Atem roared as the Magician sprang into action. Shadow screamed and retreated into the night. A moment passed while they waited to be sure the attack was over. Atem turned to her as his Magician returned to the stone slab before it disappeared from view. "Are you all right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I am. And you?"

"I feel all right. More energized than usual, but all right."

"You are learning your new powers well, Atem. I am impressed. Now all you have to do is learn to harness them. They will be a great help to you." He nodded his head in agreement. He could feel the extra strength that was added to his magician. He could only imagine what this power would do to a fire based Ka beast. He noticed that Lady Phoenix was looking at him with an odd look and realized he must have dazed off for a brief moment.

"Come on, we had better get inside just in case." He said softly. "I am not taking any chances in anyone else trying to get at you tonight."

"Yes," was all she said as she struggled against another small yawn.

* * *

From his spot on the wall surrounding the garden, Shadow watched in anger as Lady Phoenix leaned in against Atem and they returned to the palace. He was not sure what had just happened. 

"There is no way he should have access to Blaze's powers," he muttered.

"Having problems, brother?" Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance at the amused voice that sounded just beside him.

"Nothing I cannot handle, Panther," was Shadow's growled response.

"Good, you know how father feels about those who fail him."

"I will not fail him, _brother_." He watched the two disappear into the palace and glared. _No, my plan stretches far beyond what happens here. He thinks he won this time. Lady Phoenix can try and feel safe again, but I will return. And I will hurt them both._

Panther eyed his brother as he became thoughtful. "What are you planning?"

"Something big. Something that will hurt them more than anything we can do now." Panther let a sly smile curve his lips.

"I like the sound of that," he replied. "Enlighten me."

"Ah... You will see in time, my brother. You will see in time." He let his evil laughter fill the air, and he could sense Lady Phoenix as she shivered at the sound. _That is right, fear me, Phoenix. Crossing me will be your greatest mistake.

* * *

**So I know Atem's first battle wasn't much... but then again it wasn't exactly his type of battle either this time... There will be others and soon too. Hope you continue to enjoy! ** _


	36. Humble Request

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now to take a side trip to the mail box...**

**DDC Freak- I have every intention of seeing this one to the end lol... Sorry it took so long to update... Things have been busy as you know lol... Hope you like this chapter...

* * *

**

**Humble Request**

"He put himself in the way of Shadow to protect her," Chaos said thoughtfully as he and the others watched Atem and Lady Phoenix make their way back to the palace. They had sensed Shadow's presence and headed outside to find him. What they found was Atem pushing their friend behind him to face someone he knew nothing about. This fact had shocked Havoc into silence. Lady Star and Lady Fear smiled warmly at each other and Chaos could only watch wide-eyed in wonder. Not many had been able to ever push Shadow back in a fight. This was probably one of the first times he had seen it happen.

"I told you he was good for her, Bryant," Lady Fear told the sullen warrior beside her. "Are you still going to deny that he cares for her and could possibly be someone we can accept?" He closed his eyes with a sigh and without a word, walked away. He had a lot to think about. Mainly he had to learn to say good bye to his cousin. After that, he had to learn to accept the changes that would be made to the team while they remained on this planet.

"He will be ok with this eventually," Lady Star commented softly. "What about you, Dorian? You have not said much about the Pharaoh being so close to Aurora."

"I know," he answered. "I figure she is the only one who knows her heart. We saw the fire-like light that came from his room the night we left in search of Lord Theron and his men. Something happened up there. I do not know what. Even Aurora has not spoken of it to us. However if she has truly chosen him then I will accept him. Reno gave this Pharaoh his Powers for a reason. I have to assume he knew what he was doing. Seeing the Pharaoh put himself in harm's way for her proves he cares a great deal for our friend. That is all I can say right now." The women nodded in agreement. Without another word, they all turned and returned to their rooms. They had no idea what the day would bring, and they wanted to be prepared for anything.

* * *

Atem had remained in his bed staring at the ceiling in his room. He was not able to sleep that night at all as thoughts of his task for the day continued to run rampant through his mind. He still had no idea how to approach Chaos and Havoc regarding his proposal to Lady Phoenix. However, he knew he had to. He just was at a loss as to what to say to them.

"Pharaoh? May we speak with you a moment please." He was brought out of his thoughts by the knock at the door that came with those words. He raised an eyebrow and sat up in bed. He was still dressed in his outfit from the day before so he was not worried when he granted the visitors entrance to his room. The door opened revealing Lady Star and Lady Fear. Once inside, they closed the door behind them.

"What can I do for you?" he asked them.

"It is more what can we do for you, Pharaoh," Lady Star answered. At his confused look, Lady Fear cleared her throat.

"We saw what you did for Aurora last night. You have greatly earned our respect, and we wish show you in some way. Please, is there something you need assistance with?" Atem went still on his bed and just stared at the two women before him. Normally, a request like that was made by a "woman of the night" who was willing to do just about anything a man desired. But he knew that was not the case with these two. They had remained by the door, still and unmoving, whereas the other kind of woman would have moved forward and climbed on top of him by the time the request was made. The other reason he knew better was the bond these two shared with Aurora. He knew they would not propose something like that toward a man they knew was in their friend's heart.

"Is something wrong, Pharaoh?" Lady Star asked.

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "Just thinking. I have had a lot on my mind. One being a question I must ask your friends Chaos and Havoc." Understanding seemed to fill the eyes of both women, and they smiled.

"So you do wish to have her hand then. I thought so, and it is very honorable of you to seek Chaos and Havoc out for their blessing," Lady Star sighed happily. "What do you need to know before approaching the guys?" Atem again looked at them in shock. He could not believe that he was getting this kind of help. He was so used to having to make certain decisions on his own. He had no idea where to begin.

"I do feel tension from Havoc. I wish to know if there is a way I can break through that." Lady Star looked over at Lady Fear with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Leave that to me, your highness," Lady Fear assured him with a smile. "I will have him ready for the question by the early afternoon," she promised with a wink. Nearly skipping with joy, she turned and left the room, leaving Lady Star alone with Atem.

"How should I approach Chaos? He does not seem to speak much around me. Is he uneasy as well?" Atem asked the female warrior before him.

"He, too saw what you did last night. He says that if Aurora accepts you, then he will as well. However, he will be watchful for a while just to be cautious."

"I understand. Thank you. I do appreciate your help." Lady Star smiled warmly at him and nodded before excusing herself and leaving his room. Breathing a sigh of relief, Atem stood and stepped out onto his balcony. He looked over to see that Lady Phoenix was on hers as well. She seemed lost in thought.

_Are you all right?_ He asked her. He saw her jump and look over at him. He watched as she sighed and smiled.

_I am just tired, that is all. Waiting to see what this new day brings, _was her soft response. He knew she meant that she was wondering if Shadow would return. _Isis is looking for you, Atem._ He looked quickly over at her and soon heard Isis at his door. Lady Phoenix was indeed correct.

"Pharaoh? Are you awake, your majesty?"

"Yes, Isis. I will join you shortly." He turned back to see Lady Phoenix leaving her balcony. _Aurora?_

_Go, Atem. I will be fine. I am actually going to go down to the kitchen before meeting my friends in the garden to practice._

_If you are sure..._

_I am, please go._ Atem sighed and opened his bedroom door. He was at least certain of where he would find Chaos and Havoc later when he was ready to speak with them.

* * *

It was late afternoon before Atem could break away from his daily routine. Mahado and Mana stopped him on his way to the garden.

"So...?" Mana looked up at him with curious eyes.

"So, what, Mana?" Atem returned.

"Did you ask them yet?"

"I am on my way to see them now," he answered. Mahado placed a hand over Mana's mouth as she opened it again to ask another question.

"Come, Mana. We must leave the Pharaoh to his task." Atem smiled gratefully at his friend. Mahado smiled back. "Good luck, your highness." Then, with a bow, he whisked Mana away to continue her magical studies. Atem took a deep breath and stepped inside the garden gates. He noticed they were taking a break. Lady Fear was speaking with Havoc in hushed tones, while Lady Star and Chaos splashed each other with water from the fountain in an effort to cool down. Lady Phoenix had managed to find some shade and had leaned up against a stone pillar with her eyes closed in an effort to relax. He could tell that they had been training hard and it was taking quite a bit out of them. Suddenly, Lady Phoenix sat up with a start and turned to face him.

"Pharaoh!" she gasped. The others quickly spun to face him and then bowed out of respect. "I had not known you would be coming out this way," Lady Phoenix added softly.

"The prior engagements I had set for today were completed earlier than expected. I had decided to go for a quick walk in an effort to wake myself up." He was lying and the look in Lady Phoenix's eyes told him she knew. "However, since I am here." Atem swallowed before taking a deep breath and looking hard at Chaos and Havoc. "I was wondering if I might have a word with the two of you."

"Us?" Chaos asked. He sat up straight and returned Atem's gaze with a curious and cautious look of his own. Havoc glanced over at Lady Phoenix who had her gaze set on the ground.

"Yes, please, follow me if you will." Silently the three men left the fountain area of the garden and made their way farther down a path toward a gazebo. The more they walked the more nervous Atem became. He still had not worked out just what he wanted to say to them. He was just going to have to come up with something and hoped it worked.

"So what is it you wish of us, your highness?" Chaos asked as e leaned up against a wall of the gazebo. Havoc and perched himself on a step and just watched Atem as he struggled for words. After a moment of silence, Atem finally took a breath and looked at each of the warriors in turn.

"I humbly have a request," he began. Havoc raised an eyebrow at this, but remained silent. Chaos looked at the ground. They both knew what was coming. "I know you have noticed by now the attention I have given your friend Lady Aurora. I also know that I am not quite accepted to well by the two of you. This is why I sought you out. I wish to have her hand in marriage. But I also wish to have your blessing."

"Are you not going to demand a blessing out of us?" Havoc asked, the scorn evident in his voice. However, his eyes softened at Atem's answer.

"No, I will not. This is not something I take lightly, nor will I demand. I have far too much respect for you as her friends to do that. I also have too much respect for her to force he two of you to give your blessings. That is not the kind of Pharaoh I am." Havoc's eyes widened in shock. He had not expected this. Lady Fear had talked non-stop about the Pharaoh all morning about how good he was, but he barely listened to her. He could not believe a stranger could really be as good as she made him out to be.

_Perhaps I have been wrong,_ he thought, shielding his thoughts from Chaos, not realizing that he was shielding them from Atem as well. He remembered how Atem had placed himself between Lady Phoenix and Shadow. He also remembered seeing his cousin's Powers coming from this Pharaoh. It had hit him hard to come face to face with the realization the Reno had truly moved on to the after life and had given another his sacred Powers.

"I admire your decision to speak with us about this," Chaos was saying when Havoc returned from his thoughts. "We all saw what you did for her last night."

"I promise you, last night will not be the only time I would be willing to step in to protect her. I know she can protect herself for the most part. I also know she is exhausted and worn. But even if she was at her strongest, I would step in. I care deeply for her and would sooner be killed than see harm come to her." Chaos sighed and his eyes softened. He could tell that Lady Phoenix meant a great deal to this Pharaoh. He also had seen his friend around him. He knew the Pharaoh meant a great deal to her. He was not about to stand in the way.

"I believe you," he said. Havoc looked over at his friend with hard eyes. "I can tell she cares deeply for you as well. If she agrees to your proposal, you have my blessing. Just be good to her. She has a tendency to act without thinking which can be dangerous. She needs someone in her life who can keep her grounded."

"I promise you, I will be more than good to her." Atem glanced over at Havoc who was shaking his head. It was obvious he was fighting something inside.

"Bryant," Chaos prompted with a raised eyebrow. "The Pharaoh still needs to hear from you. It was awfully brave to take us both on at the same time like this. But honorable, even I will admit that."

"Honorable, yes," Havoc agreed with a pause. "He could have just gone on and taken her, yet he thought enough to come to us. Yes, even I can respect that no matter what my feelings are about him." Atem watched nervously as Havoc spoke. Suddenly, Havoc turned to face him. "For the simple fact that you have shown such kindness, and bravery; the fact that you risked your life for her, and then sought us out to ask, not demand our blessing..." He paused again surprised he had given in so easily. "I, too, shall give my blessing, however I will warn you, she is not always this easy to live with. When she gets a thought in head, she goes forward regardless of the possible consequences. So along with my blessing, I wish you luck." He stood and offered his hand to the shocked Pharaoh.

Atem looked quickly up at the warrior whose hand was outstretched before him. Then he saw Chaos offer his hand as well. They had given their blessing even if they did not completely accept him as of yet. It was a start. A start he was glad to have. With a relieved smile, he shook their hands.

* * *

Silently they made their way back toward the fountain. The women had been talking quietly amongst themselves until Lady Fear noticed their return. She nudged Lady Star and nodded over at the approaching men. Silently, the women stood and faced them.

"Is everything all right?" Lady Star asked. Havoc nodded ad Chaos approached Lady Phoenix.

"My friend, you know I love you like a brother to a sister. We have been through so much together in the lifetime we have had. We have seen things we would not wish upon anyone. Yet, we have always remained a team. A family. It is because of the closeness we share that I tell you this." Lady Phoenix gave him an odd look as he took her hand in his. "Just now, the Pharaoh made a request of both Havoc and myself. He vowed to do everything he could to keep you protected and safe. He did not demand this of us, but merely as a man to another man, humbly asked our blessing." Chaos looked up and glanced over at Atem. "I gave it. He does seem to have a good heart, Aurora. I have seen the way he treats you, and looks at you. I will not stand between something so strong." Chaos hugged her tightly before taking her hand and walking over to Atem. Havoc said nothing, but did nod his approval before Chaos placed Lady Phoenix's hand in Atem's. "Again, Pharaoh, I only ask that you be good to her."

"I will, Chaos," Atem promised.

"You are one of us, Pharaoh. Call me Dorian."

"Then yes, Dorian. I will do all I can to be the best she deserves." Chaos nodded with a tired smile.

"Well then," Lady Star began happily. "Now that everything is in order, what's next?"

"Planning the royal wedding!" Lady Fear exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. Lady Phoenix laughed along with them. For the first time since having all her friends in one spot, she was finally able to relax and just be happy. Atem pulled her tightly against him and she felt his lips brush her cheek.

"I cannot believe it went over so easily," he whispered. "But I am glad for it."

"Me, too," she murmured softly as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against her shoulder. She was much to happy to give heed to the buzzing premonition at the edges of her mind. She would worry about that later. For now, she was just going to stay there in the comfort of his arms, surrounded by the love of her friends. Anyone who attempted to ruin that moment, would not even live to regret it.

* * *

**Ok that is all for today... I am hoping not to have such a long break between up dates next time... Things just got very busy for me over the last couple of weeks and I am still adjusting. The next chapter will be soon and that will be the wedding... However... an evil man lurks in the shadows trying to call himself Lord of the Dead... This angers Osiris ... How will he help to get rid of this Evil Lord... (If you saw the movie, you know who I am talking about ...grins...)... Stay tuned as now the action really begins to kick up... lol...**


	37. The Night Before

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now to take a side trip to the mail box...**

**DDC Freak- The wedding plans are in order... However I thought I would be able to get the wedding in this chapter... I was not unfortunately lol... I promise that will be the next chapter. I decided to bore everyone with the events that came the day before first lol... Enjoy!

* * *

**

**The Night Before**

The next two weeks passed in a blur as preparations began for the royal wedding. Flowers adorned every pot and pillar around the palace. White gauze, and golden material draped everywhere as well. Lady Phoenix, Lady Fear, and Lady Star were constantly in their dressing areas as they were fitted for their dresses. Food came in mass quantities as the week long celebration was carefully planned and worked out. Atem, too was rushed throughout the days as he was fitted for his royal wedding robes. Musicians were chosen and the final decorations were laid in place. When Atem walked into his main hall, it had been completely transformed to a point he was certain he had no idea where he was.

In between fittings and preparations, Lady Phoenix and her team continued their practice. Bakura had backed off completely, however, they were far from safe as Shadow and his men struck at odd times of the day or night. The lack of sleep was finally getting to all of them.

"Is it over yet," Lady Fear groaned as she stood tall on her stool for the seamstress to mark the places that needed to be mended in order to complete the dress.

"Soon, Natara... Soon... I hope," Lady Phoenix sighed. She did not remember there being so much work before her wedding to Prince Reno. This all amazed her.

"I am in desperate need of sleep," Lady Star whined. Lady Phoenix gave her a tired smile.

"We all are, my friend. Luckily the main event concludes tomorrow and then we can rest through the celebration," Lady Phoenix assured her. Lady Star gave her a sly smirk.

"Well, _some_ of us will be able to rest during the celebration," she teased with a laugh. Lady Phoenix chuckled softly and shook her head.

"If I do not get some rest tonight, he will have to wait till I rest up before enjoying his first night with his wife, I do not care that he is the Pharaoh." She and her friends broke out into fits of laughter which annoyed the seamstresses as they worked.

"So tell us, Aurora," Lady Star purred with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Are you looking forward to being the Pharaoh's wife? What do you think he will be like... You know," she added with a wink. Lady Phoenix gasped, her eyes wide in shock. She had never really thought about it except in times when their passion had been heated. But even then, she always held herself in check. Thoughts like those would have only complicated things more at the time she needed her mind clear. Lady Star had a habit of letting her mind go to places it should not be more times than not.

"I am surprised with you, Sapphira," she chided her friend with a mock scolding tone. Lady Star merely grinned back at her before rolling her eyes heavenward.

"Oh come on," she laughed. "You mean you never thought about it? Done it already even?" At this, even the seamstress seemed to stop their measurements and markings to look up and hear the answer. Lady Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"Actually we have been too busy to consider it too much," she answered honestly. "I will not say it has not crossed my mind as I am certain it has crossed his as well. We have just been far too occupied with the attacks on his people. We really have not had the time to..." Lady Phoenix paused with her mouth opened and decided against her next words. Instead she merely replied, "It would have been improper. He respects me more than that."

"But his kisses?" Lady Fear jabbed an elbow into Lady Stars side causing her to cry out in shock and pain.

"Come on, Sapphira. There are some things even she would like to keep to herself, right, Aurora?" She turned toward her other friend when there was no answer and found her staring off into space. "Aurora? Hello? Are you there?" Lady Phoenix blinked and shook her head.

"What? I am sorry. There are so many thoughts in my head..." her voice drifted off again.

"No doubt more confusing with Sapphira's insistent questions," Lady Fear commented with a grin.

"No, not really. I admit, his kisses are wonderful. Nothing at all like Reno's had been. When At..." She caught herself quickly before continuing. "When the Pharaoh kisses me it is as if fire surrounds us. Enveloping us in its heat. Merging us somehow. I am not exactly sure how to describe it. But we both see this fire. I never saw it with Reno at all."

"Are you certain?" Lady Star asked, putting all jokes on hold as the conversation turned serious. "What do you think this means?"

"I do not know. However, I noticed he has gotten stronger since the night we left to go searching for Lord Theron and his men. The night we..." she sighed as she remembered his proposal. "Well, I finally told him how I felt about him. He had told me only a few short days before and I had never responded till that night. Anyway, when we kissed that last time, it was as if our powers joined together and somehow empowered us. But it also sparked in him the ability to finally tap into that power. Which in time, he will need in his battles."

"Was that the red glow we saw that night? One minute the room was dark and then it was filled with this red light," Lady Star said softly. Lady Phoenix nodded.

Their conversation was interrupted by the opening of a door as Mana bounded in with a smile on her face. She was probably the most excited over this union. She had cried out a cheer when the announcement was made after dinner a few weeks ago. There had been so many mixed emotions that night. Isis could not even look up at them. Mahado had nodded with a smile on his face. Even High Priest Set clapped at the announcement. Akunadin's face held no emotion though he did nod a bow in lady Phoenix's direction. The other Priests had soft expressions on their faces. It was the first time Atem had kissed her in front of his own people. She had been both flattered and embarrassed at the same time by this action.

"Are you ready, Lady Aurora?" The bundle of happiness asked, her eyes bright and gleaming. Lady Phoenix could not help but smile down at the child. She wished at that moment that she could have been as carefree as Mana when she was that age. But with her destiny that would never be. She sighed with her smile and lightly touched the girls shoulder.

"Yes, Mana, I am. I am also very tired. I am afraid I will not be joining you all for dinner tonight. Can you please pass along my apologies to the Pharaoh?" Mana's smiled wavered but understanding filled her eyes.

"Yes, Milady, I shall tell him. Do not be surprised if he sends a tray to you however. He is going to just to make sure you have your strength to face the long week ahead." Lady Phoenix nodded and smiled as Mana left the room, this time in search for Atem. Silently, the gowns were removed from the women and the seamstresses filed out as well. Lady Star flopped onto a near by bench.

"I miss the soft chairs we had back home," she sighed. "This planet seems to be a little behind us in some ways."

"Yes, it does," Lady Fear agreed. "But they will catch up eventually. Their time is coming." Lady Phoenix had gone to a window to gaze out at the sky. A dark presence had entered her mind and she was trying to figure out just who, or what, this presence was.

* * *

"What is this?" Bakura's dark voice asked himself. "A celebration? By the looks of things it is a wedding." A sly grin fell upon his lips as he thought things through. "Yes, let them have their party. It will not be long before the time is right for me to resurrect the ultimate creature to destroy the Pharaoh and his house. The royal family will finally be brought to an end for what they have done to my village, my family," his eyes darkened. "My life..."

* * *

Atem smiled down at Mana as she approached him. She was always a vibrant girl to begin with but the recent activities seemed to have given her more energy. Every time he saw her, she was running somewhere and always with a smile on her pretty little face. 

"What are you up to, Mana?" he asked her playfully. The excitement was getting to him as well.

"I come with a message from your bride to be," she answered, calming as Mahado approached them.

"What does my lady say?"

"She wishes me to tell you she regretfully cannot join us for dinner tonight. She has grown weary and is need of much rest to face the day tomorrow." Atem nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Mana. I half expected that message after how busy she and her friends had been the past few days. She needs the rest." Atem looked over at Mahado.

"I will see to it a tray is brought to her room, sire." Mahado said lightly before his Pharaoh could even open his mouth to speak. Atem grinned at his friend and nodded his thanks. He looked around, surprised at how many people seemed to appear out of nowhere to finish the last of the preparations. He even saw Chaos helping one of the servants in places some flowers in a pot a little out of her reach. Lady Star had appeared and was immediately caught up in a conversation with his priest, Shada. It was not often he saw Shada away from High Priest Set. He raised an eyebrow at the site, but continued on his way. The night was near end. But the day would come soon and that would mean a new change for his life. He could not be more ready.

* * *

**Ok this time I promise the wedding is next lol...Iforgot what all could happen the day before until I was doing some research... Typically the bride would have a henna night with which her hands and feet would be marked with henna dyes to look like gloves and what not... I know my character is not doing this, but I wanted to share a small tidbit of the info I found anyway. The weding chapter is already underway and should be up in about 2 days max... (smiles)...**


	38. Not Even Destiny

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now to take a side trip to the mail box...**

**unshed-tears247: After doing some research and chatting up some well informed friends on my site, I have learned that back in the Pharaoh's time they did not use Spell and Trap tablets. The only thing that used were the monsters' special abilities. So for the purpose of these first duels that is all that will done as well... However when the story jumps to the new duels (like in Duelist Kingdom), Spells and Traps will be used do not worry. Thank you for being such a faithful reader and making me continue to look into facts I had not thought too much about. It is needed when doing something like this**.

**DDCFreak: Here it is... the Wedding YAY! (jumps for joy- I finally got it written lol)

* * *

**

**Not Even Destiny...**

The morning found the Egyptian sun shining brightly overhead. The crowds had begun to gather at the gates awaiting word that their Pharaoh was finally married. Atem stood on his balcony, watching the crowd continue to grow and suddenly felt very nervous. Yes, he wanted this more than anything, but he was also very scared for the future. He knew the battles with the Thief King, Bakura would begin again. He worried the outcome of those battles. He wanted only to spend the rest of his days with Lady Phoenix. He wanted to watch the family they were to have, grow up strong and eventually watch his son take the throne. Should he have a son, that is. A daughter could do just the same.

Atem sighed and turned away from the balcony ledge. How was he to know he would truly be a father? Yes, he would love to be. But he knew that he could not really count on anything. The paths of fate twisted in so many ways. He just could never be sure what his destiny truly held. Isis could not see anything because he was the holder of the Millennium puzzle. Lady Phoenix would not say anything for reasons of her own. He knew she knew a few things about the future. He could tell the night he asked her to marry him. He let it go then, but a part of him knew she was lying when she said she did not know who would betray him. He was curious as to why, but felt it better not to press the matter as she was obviously not going to tell him.

"Pharaoh." Atem turned toward his door and found High Priest Set standing there with Mahado. "Are you ready for your wedding?" Mahado asked with a smile. Atem could not help but smile back at his friend.

"Yes, Mahado, that I am. It has taken so long to get to this point, but I am glad the day has finally come." Set nodded his greeting to his cousin and offered up the wedding robe Atem was supposed to wear.

"Then, the time has come, Cousin. Time to meet your bride."

* * *

The flutes and harps had begun to play once the Pharaoh and the priests had all taken their places at the front of the main hall. Mana came down the aisle spreading flower petals over the carpeted path. Havoc and Lady Fear came down that path, followed by Chaos and Lady Star. Atem glanced up at Priest Set when he heard his cousin's breath hiss inward. An odd look crossed his face before it vanished from view. Atem merely smiled and silently laughed to himself. He had the feeling that his cousin was going to find himself in a bit of a lover's triangle if he was not careful. When he looked up again, it was his turn for his breath to hiss in. Eyes wide with shock, he stared down the aisle as Lady Phoenix arrived.

She wore a long white gown with a silver corded belt at her waist. A sheer gauze-like cape met at her neck and was fastened by a jeweled clasp. The cape flowed delicately behind her, becoming the train on her dress. Her hair was half pulled up but mostly left loose around her shoulders. A traditional royal necklace adorned her neck. A bouquet of white and blue water lilies with Chamomile flowers was gently being held in her hands. She was truly a sight. He could have sworn she was more beautiful now then he thought she was when he first saw her. He watched as she carefully made her way toward him and they knelt at the table set up before them, as was the custom, to await the ceremony to begin.

"You look beautiful, Aurora," he whispered to her. Lady Phoenix had her eyes lowered to the table before he spoke, and just then she raised her heavy lashes to meet his crimson eyes. Again, he felt taken in by those lapis blue orbs. For a moment the room had vanished around them and he saw himself holding her as they soared through space, the stars their only light. Her smile was small, yet radiant, and it brightened her face.

"Thank you, Atem," she replied just as softly. He had no idea how his words had lifted her own nervousness. She had been scared when she awoke that morning. Her fear was not eased any when Lady Star came in firing question after question at her either. Lady Fear had to get her out of the room long enough to settle her friend down. Chaos had stopped in just after the girls had been dressed and ready and given her another hug as well as a quick kiss on her cheek for luck. Lady Phoenix managed a smile but her stomach had still been twisted into knots.

* * *

(Flashback to just before the wedding began)

"I should not be doing this, Natara," Lady Phoenix gasped out once Lady Fear had shoved Lady Star out of the room. "I know his fate. I cannot do this." Lady Fear sighed as she looked at her friend glowing in her royal gown.

"What is it exactly you are fearing, Aurora? You know he loves you. Anyone who is willing to go up against Dorian and Bryant at the same time to ask for your hand would have to. Bryant is not exactly the easiest guy to get along with you know." Lady Phoenix nodded in agreement at that. It was true. How Lady Fear had managed to break through that exterior of his, she would never understand. "So you fear the future," her friend was saying. "Why punish him for that? He has no idea. It is not like you told him. You have not exactly told us everything, so I know it must be bad."

"It is worse than bad, Natara. I do not know if I can handle losing another husband. Losing Reno was hard enough." Lady Fear raised an eyebrow.

"Um... Aurora, you did not exactly have a lot of time to get over him. You lost him, and then you met the Pharaoh. You fought it yes, and you always remembered Reno. However, once he told you it was okay, you moved on."

"But this is _different_, Natara. _He_ is different. There is something about him. It gives me strength and yet... I do not know how to describe it."

"You are worried about things yet to come instead of worried about now. You always got that way. You would try to prevent things till you realized you just could not do it anymore. This is another one of those times. You cannot stop his destiny. But you can make him happy while he still lives. Do not deny him that. Especially if he will be needed at another time. He may go when his destiny calls, but he has a part of Reno in him. The Powers of the Flaming Wrath. If our war is not over, then the Pharaoh cannot truly die in this turn. Unless..." Lady Fear looked hard at her friend. "Is he killed in this last battle you have see him in?" Lady Phoenix thought a moment, remembering her visions.

"The visions were not exactly clear, but I do not believe he was... killed really. Merely trapped. His spirit was pulled from his body and trapped."

"Then have no fear, Aurora. If he is not killed, he will not go away. Not while our powers surge within him. When he has fulfilled what ever task he must do at this later period of time, all that will be needed is for his spirit to reconnect with his body and he can return to us. To you." Lady Phoenix looked up at her friend. Lady Fear's words repeating themselves in her mind. Her eyes widened as she realized the truth in those words.

"It is true. If he is not killed, he will live. But will he want to?" She frowned again and Lady Fear lightly, but seriously, smacked her arm.

"Quit it! That is too far away to worry about right now. You have a Pharaoh waiting for you in the main hall, my friend. Let us put a smile on his face. Show him the beauty that is you. Show him the love in your heart. You do love him. Or else you would not be so worried about events yet to happen. So tell him. Tell him how you really feel by taking his hand and being his wife. _That_ is what you must do now. That is all you must worry about now." A knock at the door ended the conversation and Chaos entered. He stopped momentarily and stared at Lady Phoenix in her gown.

"He will be very much under your spell today, Aurora. Any man would kill to have a bride such as you by their side," he told her softly as her hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, I think," she smiled at her friend before taking the bouquet Lady Star had returned to the room with. "Well, it is time." Lady Phoenix swallowed hard as they all made their way to the main hall where the music had begun to play for her. "No turning back now. Only forward toward the destiny _I_ must lead," she added to herself

(End flashback)

* * *

She smiled back at Atem and she slowly felt her nerves ease. She had actually begun to question just what she had been so fearful of. He would be good to her while he was still here. He loved her with a love no one could rival. That was all that truly mattered to her just now. It was the only thing that truly counted. She only had to wait till the ceremony was over now before she could show him how deeply his feelings were returned.

* * *

The ceremony had finished and the newlywed couple stood. Atem stared into Lady Phoenix's eyes. He gave her a gentle kiss as a symbol of their union before they made their way to the balcony upon which all announcements were made to the people. High Priest Set met them there. He stretched out his arm showing his Millennium Rod. The crowd instantly fell silent.

"People of Egypt!" he called out. "I bring you, the Pharaoh and his Queen, Lady Aurora Phoenix!" The crowd erupted with cheers as they made their way into view. Atem waved to everyone. Lady Phoenix nodded at first before hesitantly raising her hand to wave as well.

"Relax," Atem whispered to her with a smile. "They will respect you as they do me. As long as you are with me, no harm shall come to you. And these people will know that," he vowed. She glanced up at him and smiled.

* * *

The celebration had been well under way. Music and dancing, as well as feasting commenced after the announcement. Lady Phoenix took her seat next to Atem at the table and watched as everyone chatted merrily around her. The day had already seemed long to her. The rest she had taken the night before had obviously not been enough. She stifled a yawn as Atem glanced over at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked her softly. "You have been quiet throughout the day." She managed a smile as she returned his gaze.

"I am still a little worn," she admitted. "But I should be all right to manage through the festivities today." Atem narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, you need your rest. Come," Atem held a hand out to her as he rose from his seat. The room immediately went silent. Atem looked around at the crowded hall. "Please everyone, continue your fun. My lady and I shall retire for the evening, but that does not mean your celebration cannot continue. I bid you all good eve," he told them as he and Lady Phoenix left the room. They made their way down the hall toward the Pharaoh's room. Just before reaching it, he lifted her into his arms and gave her a tender smile. A guard opened the door to Atem's room so he could take her over the threshold and toward the bed. She glanced around and noticed her things had all ready been transferred from her old room to his. It had really happened. She had finally moved on completely. There was only one thing left she had to do.

Looking up into Atem's eyes, she saw the flames of his passion burning there. The very passion that had been held back for so long. Just waiting, now, to be released. She could feel her lips tremble as he placed her on her feet again and turned her to face him. His hands were so gentle, so light, her body shivered at the touch. She closed her eyes and was amazed that she saw nothing. No visions. Just an image of his face as he leaned in to claim her lips. He released the part of her hair that had been done up for the wedding and let it cascade around her shoulders to join the rest of her hair. His breathe warmed her ear as he lightly brushed kisses on her neck and unclasped the jeweled latch that kept her cape in place. Soon it and her gown lay in a pool around her feet as he eased her back onto their bed.

"Now I can truly show you how much I love you," he whispered, his voice deep and husky with the weight of his passion. She moaned as his lips took hers again. The rest of Egypt partied in the streets and within the palace walls. But Atem remained true to his promise to show her how deep his love ran. All night long till all they could do was lie there in each other's arms. He held her peacefully, sleeping form against his body and lightly brushed a few strands of her red-gold hair away from her eyes.

"No matter what happens in the days to come, Aurora; should something happen to me, I will do everything I can to come back to you. I love you, my Queen," he vowed, his voice barely above a whisper so as not to wake her. "Not even Destiny will keep us apart."

* * *

**Ok, yes I know a little mushy, but it _is_ a love story after all here (grins)... Only one more little part to his family needs to be written and then I can continue to the modern era where is he the spirit. I won't make this story much longer... At least I hope not too- unless you guys really don't mind (smiles again) anyway... I am off to start the next chapter so I can get this moving on...**


	39. A Visit From Osiris

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now to take a side trip to the mail box...**

**AFG- I am glad you are enjoying it so far. I hope this chapter is at least at good as the others (smiles) **

**And now back to the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**A Visit from Osiris**

Three months had passed since the wedding and aside from the attacks of Lady Phoenix's enemies, all had been quiet. Well, almost. Several nights, Atem had woken up to her thrashing in her sleep. Her visions had begun haunting her at night. These nightmares showed so many evil things yet to come she was scared silent in the morning and had not said anything to anyone in the past month. On top of the nightmares, she had been waking up violently ill and could not eat to save her life. Dizzy spells threatened to overtake her weak form and she stayed in bed as often as she could. Atem told any who asked that she had not been sleeping well and had wished only to be left alone. He claimed it was the lack of sleep that brought on the illness. Truth be told he was scared to death of what was happening to his Queen. Her silence made it all the more frightening.

"Please, Aurora, speak to me. I want to help you but you have to tell me what is going on." Lady Phoenix moaned, her face twisted in a grimace of pain. She wished she could tell him. Odd thing was, she was not sure exactly what was causing this pain. She counted it as lack of food in her system. "Please, Aurora," he pleaded with her. His fear shone deep in his eyes.

"I... I wish... I could, Atem," she gasped out finally. He reached for a wet cloth in a bowl beside the bed and gently wiped her forehead clean of the sweat that beaded there.

"Can Mahado at least look in on you? One of the other priests perhaps? Isis? Anyone?" Atem was quickly running out of solutions. She looked at him wide-eyed in fear. She had never felt this way so no one had ever had to check on her in the way he meant. There were only two people she trusted her body to if a check was to be made.

"Natara and Sapphira," she finally whispered before her eyes closed and she fell back on her pillow. Quickly he stood and strode toward the door. Mana had just started down the hall toward him when he called to her.

"Mana, keep watch over her, please. Try to keep her comfortable till I return." Mana nodded silently, her eyes wide as she watched him move ahead. She had never heard his voice so strained. He was truly scared and it was beginning to show.

* * *

"Priest Set!" Atem called out as he neared the doorway to the palace. He knew that Lady Phoenix's friends had left earlier to go after yet another attack by their enemy. By this time Shadow's brother Panther had begun to show himself as well and he had to be taken out soon before more damage could be done. Set drew up sharply at the tone of Atem's voice and his eyes grew dark.

"What is it, my Pharaoh?" He asked tensely.

"When Lady Fear and Lady Star return send them to see Lady Aurora immediately. They are the only ones she wishes to see."

"She finally broke her silence, I take it."

"Yes, she has. I begged her to let Mahado take a look or someone. She said no one but they will be allowed to see her at this time." Set stared at his cousin for only a brief moment before nodding.

"I will watch for them and bring them when they arrive."

"Thank you." Atem stopped before turning back to head inside. "Has anything been heard as to Bakura's where-abouts?" Set shook his head.

"It does not make any sense sire. He has to be here somewhere, yet for nearly a year we have not been able to find him."

"We must, Set. We must find him, and soon. This chaos has gone on long enough. He has ripped through so many of the tombs. There are few left. My father's being one of them. I am surprised he has not hit that one yet." Their conversation was cut short by a scream from inside the palace.

"AURORA!" Atem shouted sprinting back inside.

* * *

The room had begun to spin around her again after Atem had left the room. She closed her eyes to shut it out. She knew what was coming. _That_ vision. The one that had tormented her for going on three months now. A new threat approached. This one would happen soon. Very soon.

"Lady Aurora, I presume," a dark voice whispered through the room. She swallowed hard before opening her eyes. "I am sorry, I mean, Queen Aurora." The sight before her shocked her enough to make her sit up quickly before doubling over in pain. Suddenly drawings Mana had shown her after her wedding floated before her eyes. She knew who was with her. She knew whose presence she was witnessing. This terrified her more than any pain she was facing.

"Osiris," she chocked out, still gasping for breath. Her voice was dry and cracked. Her eyes took in the sight of the green skinned man before her in robes of a Pharaoh. His head-piece sat firmly on his head. She looked around hoping for someone to be near by. Mana had backed up against a wall before dropping to her knees on the floor in a bow.

"There is no need to fear me," the Lord of the Dead told her. "I have not come here to take you. I need your help." Now she was very confused. Even Mana had lifted her head to cast a curious glance over at Lady Phoenix.

"My Lord, what can I do to help a god?" Lady Phoenix asked hesitantly.

"There is a man who roams around the palace grounds who is trying to call himself the Lord of the Dead. I cannot have that. If he truly wishes to be a part of the dead then I shall see to it. However, I seek your help. You have seen the future of this duel between the Pharaoh and this man, Anubis. You know how it will end if someone does not step in to stop it." She turned away from the god before her. He knew of her powers. "Agree to help me and I can help you." Her head shot up to face him again only to see he had moved to be directly in front of her.

"How can you help me?"

"I know the pain you are feeling. I know why. I can make that pain go away. I can ease the change you are experiencing."

"What is this? What is happening to me?" Osiris pulled back.

"No, first you must agree to help me." Lady Phoenix cast a glance down at Mana who was still cowering on the floor. Mana's wide green eyes blinked at her but she managed a smile nod. Slowly, and wincing at the pain of the motion, Lady Phoenix turned to face the Lord of the Dead once again.

"All right. I will help you." She listened intently as he told her the nature of her task to serve him. He handed her a dagger with a crooked, silver blade. He called it the Dagger of Fate. He said it was the only way to destroy Anubis and serve him the punishment he deserved. Osiris told her that if Anubis wanted to be a part of the underworld so badly, that he would see to it that was what Anubis got. Lady Phoenix eyed the dagger cautiously. She knew her task. She just was uncertain as to how to complete it.

"When the time comes to use it, you will know what to do," Osiris assured her. "And now, my offer to help you." He stood back and raised his arms high above his head. A bright light filled the room and a heavy pressure bore down hard on Lady Phoenix's midsection. So hard she could only react by screaming out in agony. When the light was gone, she felt a fluttering stirring within her and she looked up at Osiris in awe.

"What did you do?" she breathed, placing her hands where the pressure had been. She felt the fluttering again.

"I merely made some adjustments. You see, your form was not prepared for the burden of three children to come at once." Lady Phoenix let her mouth fall open in shock. She tried to find her voice and could not. "I did what I could to ease the pain, however, I am afraid that does not mean that everything is still ok. You must still be careful. You have a large responsibility on your shoulders with these three. Things will get worse before it is over. Now I must leave. Your husband shall be arriving shortly. He must not know of the task before you until it is completed. Do not worry about any form of punishment. You will be sparred." With that, Osiris disappeared from view as Atem and Set burst through the door followed by several of the other priests.

"Are you all right?" Atem asked as he rushed to her side. Still in shock over what had just transpired, Lady Phoenix merely stared at her hands holding her midsection and said nothing. She was completely lost in her mind by what she had learned. "Mana? Will someone please tell me what happened?" Mahado stepped forward and placed a hand on Atem's shoulder to quiet him. Mana lowered her eyes and walked to stand behind Mahado.

"It was Osiris," she whispered. "He was here." The room was filled with gasps and instant chatter. Atem looked up sharply causing all to fall silent again.

"What do you mean, Osiris was here?"

"She is being truthful, Pharaoh." Atem started at the soft voice and realized his queen had spoken again. "Osiris was here. He was here to help me."

"I do not understand, help you with what?" Lady Phoenix looked up at everyone in the room before giving Atem a pointed look. Realizing no one was leaving, she resorted to her mental voice.

_He told me why I was in so much pain. He took the pain away. At least for now,_ she told him.

_What do you mean for now?_

_He said it may get worse. My body apparently was not prepared or ready for ... well, what is happening._

_Just what is happening?_ She could tell he was beginning to become impatient. Quickly, he ordered everyone out of the room.

"Now just tell me what is the big secret?" he demanded once everyone was out.

"You will be a father, Atem," she answered softly.

"Are... are you certain?"

"Yes. Quite certain. I understand now. My body was not prepared. Not for this burden. This was too much for it."

"I am afraid I do not understand. All women can handle the birth of a child."

"_A_ child. I am with three." Atem fell to his knees in utter disbelief. He kept telling himself he was dreaming and he would wake up at anytime. "My people, we were lucky to bare two." Lady Phoenix explained. "Three has always been too much. And most times, very rarely did the birth go well. More times than not, we would lose the mother along with at least one child if not all because of the early birth. This is not going to be easy. I must be extremely careful. That is, if I am to make it through this."

"I will do what I can to help you, I swear it," Atem vowed as he grabbed her and held her tightly against him. A relieved smile on his face at the idea of being a father; and a terrifiedthought in his mind at the possibility of losing her as a result.

* * *

**Ok so it may not have been my best work... But the words just kept coming for me lol... They wouldn't stop... Well yes as you can tell I set up the stage for the battle with Anubis as well as for some complications that are sure to come... They all tie in together though, you will see (grins)... R/R please!**


	40. The Gauntlet is Thrown

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**Now to take a side trip to the mail box...**

**DDCfreak- yes... multiple births are tough for anyone no matter what time era they are happening in. Unfortunately for Aurora things only get worse before they get better... This means, they get even more worse for Atem... Glad you have liked what I added.**

**AFG- Your wait is now over... Here is what happens next... well part of it anyway lol... (grins)

* * *

**

**The Gauntlet is Thrown**

Another three months had gone by and gradually the morning illness subsided. Lady Phoenix was able to move around a little more and begin to make more public appearances by Atem's side; they told no one but her friends that she was expecting more than one child. Unless it was absolutely necessary, they felt they did not have to. Her friends refused to allow her to join them in their hunts for Shadow and Panther. She did not mind so much, though she did wish she could help. She hated feeling so vulnerable. Hated feeling like she could do nothing. Then she would remember what she had to do. Her task had yet to be completed.

While asking around she did learn that such a man named Anubis did exist on the palace grounds. He was usually found near the temple holding the Book of the Dead. A special book that meant a great deal to the Egyptians. It was because of his attachment to this book he had begun to claim he was able to control the dead. Breathe new life into them if needed. He had indeed begun to call himself the Lord of the Dead. Lady Phoenix gazed down at the dagger in her hands. She had been hiding it in a sheath under her cape so she would be ready at any time for his threat to appear to Atem. Every month that passed she grew more impatient. She knew as the time drew near for her pregnancy to come to its end, her speed would not be as it once was. She would have to take her aim carefully and make her attack a one shot. It would be her only chance as the days wore on.

Midway through her seventh month of pregnancy, the pain had slowly begun to return. As well as the nightmarish visions. The time was near. Anubis was preparing for his attack. Atem watched his wife at breakfast one morning and realized her tanned face had paled once again. Concern filled his eyes and he leaned over to her.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked her. Very carefully, she shook her head. At the same time, she and Isis spoke the following words.

"Evil is near."

The hall fell silent and the two women stared at each other. Neither one knowing just what the other knew was headed their way. Lady Phoenix took a shallow breath and began to sway unsteadily in her chair. Atem held an arm out to steady her.

"What is this evil?" he asked Isis, knowing his queen could not tell him while she tried to gain control over herself again.

"A man, Anubis. He seeks you out to gain the throne. I sense more but it as yet, has not been made known to me, my Pharaoh," she responded. Lady Phoenix clutched his arm tightly.

"You know," Atem said softly as he glanced back down at her. "You know what will happen." She nodded as he knelt before her. "Tell me so I may be prepared."

"Anubis will force you to duel somehow. Challenge you, and he has a monster that will be tough to destroy. In fact, you will not be able to defeat him on your own," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper. Atem frowned at her words.

"I do not understand. There has to be a way to destroy him."

"There is, but he must be weakened first in battle...," her breath became short and her eyes fluttered as she tried to keep them open. She was fast losing her grip and Atem grabbed her to hold her carefully against him as she leaned forward and moaned. Her friends stood and made their way over to the couple.

"Pharaoh, let us take Lady Aurora to her room. You have a battle to make ready for," Lady Star offered. Chaos was already carefully moving Lady Phoenix away from Atem and against him to help her back. Atem reached out to her with a desperate look in his eyes. His wife had fallen ill again and there was nothing he could do. This pregnancy was almost over. All he could do was hope they all made it through okay.

"We will watch over her, do not worry," Lady Fear promised as she laid a hand lightly on his arm. "Go with your priests. They need you as well to help make ready for this Anubis."

"She is right, Pharaoh," Priest Set replied tensely. "I have heard of Anubis. He is one of us. He wears the Pyramid of Light about his neck much like you wear your Millennium Puzzle." Atem turned a curious eye at his cousin but it was Isis who spoke next as she lifted her head and relaxed after using her necklace to gain more insight..

"Yes, and he plans to use it to defeat you and use the shadow realm powers to destroy this world. He wishes to rule on high. But he has angered Osiris. He claims himself to be Lord of the Dead as he has access to the Book of the Dead I had kept away in the temple," she explained.

"Then I must take him down a peg or two," Atem said darkly. Gasps were heard as evil laughter rang through the palace walls and wind whipped about then fanning the flames of the several torches lighting the hall. Chills ran down Atem's back and his senses went on high alert. He knew that if he did not plan something now, he would not get the chance. What worried him the most was what Anubis would use to make him accept the duel.

* * *

Lady Phoenix had been asleep when Atem came in to check on her. Lady Fear and Havoc had taken spots in the room to keep an eye on any who came in and out of the room. When he arrived, they silently left the room but remained just outside the door to be safe. Quietly, Atem made his way to the bed and sat on the edge near her. She seemed so peaceful to any just glancing at her, but he had known her long enough to recognize the twitches that crossed her face when she was both having a nightmare and a vision. She gave a light moan as she tried to move her body in a more comfortable position while she slept, her long, red-gold hair fanned out beautifully around her head save for a few strands that trailed over her eyes. Gently, he brushed those wayward strands away from her face, barley touching her so he did not chance waking her.

"Sleep, my love, and try to rest easy. I worry about you. I hate feeling this helpless when it comes to you. I wish I could help you more. I want to. You carry our future and it endangers all of you. Now this new threat has risen and I must take care of it to ensure not only your safety but the safety of the world." He sighed as he saw her face twitch again. "Is it the pain or the nightmares this night?" he murmured.

"Pharaoh?" Lady Fear whispered from the doorway. "Priests Set and Akunadin are requesting your presence." Atem sighed again and leaned forward to brush her lips lightly with his own. He then swept his gaze toward her swollen abdomen and gently placed a hand upon her. He could feel the fluttering of the beings within. He did not want to leave her like this. But his place as Pharaoh left him with no choice. Silently and with a lowered head, he stood and made his way to the door. Lady Fear and Havoc had returned to their original positions within the room as he left. He glanced up at Lady Fear only briefly before casting one last look over his shoulder at Lady Phoenix. "She will be all right, Pharaoh. We will not let anything happen to her while we are here."

"Thank you," he said softly.

* * *

The door had shut lightly behind him when the vision of her nightmare shocked Lady Phoenix awake. A man with the head of a Jackal was laughing. Laughing in such a way that it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She saw herself being yanked up by her bound hands. She cried out in pain before growing silent enough to focus her energy on her unborn children. The man said she would bring the Pharaoh to him. She would be his bait. His evil laughter forced her eyes open and carefully she sat up in her bed.

"Aurora? Are you all right?" Havoc stood straighter against the wall he had been leaning on. His eyes narrowed as he faced her.

"Yes, I will be fine. I think I need to be alone right now, however," she replied tensely.

"What is it?" Lady Fear asked.

"Something I must do. Something I have to do. I must be alone, please."

"The Pharaoh will have our heads if something happens to you, Aurora. If we do not take our own guilt to harshly ourselves. We cannot leave you."

"Please go," Lady Phoenix faced her friends with a stronger look in her eyes. She had to get them to believe she would be okay without them in the room. This last vision had been too vivid. Too close. The attack was near and she had to be ready for the visit she was sure to come. Havoc grunted and nodded, taking Lady Fear's hand and leaving the room. Carefully, Lady Phoenix climbed out of bed and made her way to where her royal gown was laying. She striped out of her sheer nightgown and slipped on the other one. She then proceeded to add the sheath that held the Dagger of Fate and then placed her cape over top of it, clasping the buckle at her neck. A small wave of dizziness came over her and she reached for the post on the bed to steady herself.

"Not feeling very well, my Queen," a sinister voice commented. It seemed to fill the air and surround her. As if he was not even human. She quickly looked up and saw a tall, well-built man with a long cloak standing by her balcony. He wore a bright blue pyramid around his neck. A red jewel filled the Eye of Horus on the front of the pyramid.

"Anubis," she whispered shakily. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You have heard of me? I am impressed."

"Do not be." The last of her sarcasm had to be bitten back as a wave of pain washed over her.

"The Pharaoh left you in this condition with no guards? I am surprised with him."

"I sent them away. I have been expecting you." Sweat had begun to bead on her brow. She could not fight him. Not when his strength was so great and hers had been compromised. She was beginning to fear she could not carry out her task.

_There is no way! I cannot take him. Not like this. Not without sacrificing my children at the same time! No,_ she thought._ I must concentrate my energy on protecting them. _Closing her eyes, she did just that.

"You grow quiet, my Queen. Does that mean you submit?" He advanced toward her and she remained silent. She felt her arm being grabbed and she was forced upward to meet his face. Her eyes opened only a moment before she wrapped her arms around her swollen abdomen to protect herself and the unborn children the best she could. Tears filled her eyes as she closed them again, but he saw them not. She was not about to show him her weakness more than she already had. She felt him tie her hands behind her back. He was not expecting her to be wielding a weapon so much to her relief, he did not check for any.

Quickly, he began to march her toward the balcony. Using his own magical powers, he transported them from the balcony to the ground near the palace doors. She glanced up when she sensed Atem's presence in her mind. She knew what Anubis was doing. He was forcing the challenge before changing the setting again for their duel.

"Pharaoh!" he shouted. Atem and the priests looked up sharply. Atem's eyes grew wide when he saw Anubis' captive.

"No! Let her go now, Anubis!" he demanded darkly as stood from his spot.

"You want her? Come and get her!" Lady Phoenix let out a cry as Anubis shook her violently to toy with Atem's emotions even more.

"Aurora!" He called out to her. Fear filled his voice. He knew very well what this could do to her and their children. She closed her raise and let her head fall back for a moment to ease the mixed feelings within her. When she lifted her head again, she was visibly trying to catch her breath and remain conscious as the pain grew worse.

"The Temple of the Book of the Dead, Pharaoh. You will meet me there if you truly value the queen and the child she bears. You will duel me. Not only for her, but for that puzzle about your neck. We duel for control of it all!"

"NO! AURORA!" Atem shouted the words as Anubis disappeared, taking his queen with him. Fire leapt in his eyes and a growl came from his throat. "Anubis! You will pay dearly for what you have done! I will give you your duel! And I will crush you!" Like a Tiger stalking his prey, Atem turned and made his way to the temple. His priests following him. From the balcony of Atem's room, Lady Phoenix's clan watched silently at the procession. Then, they too, made their way to the temple. Saving their friend the only thing on their minds.

* * *

**Ok, so that leads up to the battle between Anubis and Atem. I cannot promise the battle will be the best as I am not great at writing battles of this kind, but you cannot have a YGU fan fic without a duel of some kind right, (shrugs)... Well, time to write the duel... **


	41. Please Forgive Me

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**There has not really been a lot of time between this chapter and the last one so I do not have any mail to respond to at this time... **

**However, I will apologize in advance, the battle may not be the best and I left you guys with a major cliff hanger at the end here till I get more written lol... Sorry! (grins)

* * *

**

**Please Forgive Me**

_Fire._ It was all she could see on the screen of her closed eyelids. Atem was angry. Furious. And _scared_. Lady Phoenix struggled to gain a little more control over her arms while she sat on her knees on the stone ground where Anubis had left her just moments ago. She opened her eyes to look around. It was dark save for on lit torch on the far side of the room. She knew it would not be for long though. Atem's anger was sparking his Flaming Wrath Powers deep within himself. She let a vision come to her in which she saw him approaching at a deadly pace, the torches on the walls eside him sparking to life as he neared them. His priests seemed to think nothing of it. Mahado stared in amazement, however, as he knew very well what wsa causing the large flames to shoot up from the torches.

_Careful, Atem_, she warned him with her mental voice. It was weak as she was still concentrating her energy to protect the unborn children, but she knew he was close enough to still hear her. Her vision showed her his eyes widening at her voice and he stopped in his tracks. _Our Powers can easily manipulate us by using our emotions against us. I know that all to well as I fell for it myself. I am all right for now, my love. You must calm down before you destroy everyone here with your strength._

_You are all right?_

_For now, yes. I will be fine. Just be careful, he is waiting, and he is strong. _The last of her energy had been spent with her last warning and dizziness wiped the vision from her mind. She only hoped he heeded her warning. She cringed, however, when his dark voice echoed in the darkened room.

"ANUBIS! Come forth!" Atem shouted as he entered the room. All the torches on the walls sprung to life, and Lady Phoenix quickly closed her eyes again to sheild them from the brightness of the flames.

"Ah, yes, my Pharaoh. You have arrived finally," Anubis said with a grin. He was enjoying the torment of emotions playing across Atem's face. "Yes, this will be fun."

"Let her go, Anubis," Atem demanded with a deadly tone to his voice. "If anything happens to her, you will never live to regret it. I will give you your guest pass to see Osiris himself."

"I am shaking, Pharaoh. I do not fear him. I shall rule over all Egypt and _you_ will be the one to spend your eternity serving Him."

"Osiris protects me as I already serve him, Anubis."

"Is that so? Then where is the god of the Underworld? Where is he when you need him most."

_He is here around us,_ Lady Phoenix thought, knowing Atem could not here her. She could sense the otherworldly presence if the god. He was most certainly here. To make sure the task was carried out.

"Let her go!"

"You know, Pharaoh, the deal was, you duel me for her and your throne. If I lose you get both back. Should I win," Anubis gave a sinister grin as he yanked her up off the floor and brought her face to his. She turned her head to the side in disgust and he nipped her ear drawing a little blood on the tip. She gasped and struggled to get away but her bound hands made it difficult for her to push him away. "She remains with me, as _my_ Queen."

"Only in your wildest dreams, you fool," she snarled at him. She cried out as he threw her down to the floor again.

"I suppose I shall have to teach her some respect when I assume the throne, but her beauty makes it worthwhile." Anubis laughed as she curled up into a ball on the floor, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. The pain was beginning to become too great. She knew she should not have responded to his advance, but she could not help herself and now she was paying the price. Or rather, the babes within would be paying the price for her. Atem let out a warrior's shout.

"Then let this Game begin, traitor!" His eyes flamed with new life and his teeth were clenched tightly.

"I use my Power to summon the great Andro Sphinx!" Anubis called out. A stone slab appeared behind him and rocked the floor beneath them. Swirls of dark mist came from the stone and stretched out between the two enemies. When it cleared, a great beast which could only be described as a standing version of a grotesque lion, stood before Anubis. Atem's eyes widened in shock at the great beast only briefly, before they narrowed again in determination.

"I will not be intimidated by your beast. I shall summon my own monster and he will be the victor in this battle." A stone slab appeared behind the Pharaoh and the carving on it showed a great magician. A sorcerer. "Sorcerer of Dark Magic! I call on you!" A man in a Magician's cloak with a staff in his hand appeared before him. There was a crystal ball on the tip of the staff that gave off a bluish-black glow. A fierce look that mirrored the Pharaoh's crossed the Sorcerer's face. The clash between the two monsters shook the temple. Anubis was indeed stronger which only helped to fuel his beast to make him a stronger being for the Pharaoh. But Atem's fury seemed to attach itself to his Sorcerer, increasing his strength as well.

The battle continued to play out as the monsters attacked again and again. Both opponents finding their strength beginning to fade on them. Lady Phoenix looked up from where she laid curled on the ground. She saw the weakness in Anubis and felt her chance to attack coming near. She looked over at Atem and briefly saw the green-skinned form of Osiris appearing behind him. He gave her a long, hard look that told her to make her move soon. She closed her eyes to gather her strength but was caught off guard when she was yanked up off the floor again.

"You would not dare attack me while I hold her near, Pharaoh. The attack would not only take my beast, but the possibility of your future along with it," Anubis sneered.

"No! You infidel, how dare you place her in harm's way to serve your purpose." Atem had his Sorcerer pull back. He knew Andro Sphinx was weak and that one more attack from his Sorcerer would have ended the fight. He had not counted on his enemy pulling this last move to stop him. "What kind of trick is this? You are merely holding out the end of this game. The only reason I can think of is that you ..." He gasped as the thought came into his mind. "You are preparing to summon yet another monster. One you can then use to create a more powerful beast!"

"How observant of you, Pharaoh. That is precisely what I am doing. Now behold my new beast, Sphinx Teleia!" The new beast arrived with the sound of thunder. It had a body covered in fur, a long ,whip-like tail, four legs and wings. The head was almost human, but when it let out its scream, the true form of the creature could be seen. Its razor sharp teeth bearing for all to see. Lady Phoenix cringed when the creature turned its face to her. "My beast scares you, my Queen?" Anubis asked her with a smile on his face. She could feel his breath near her cheek and she turned away, revolted. He turned his attention back to Atem which gave her the chance she needed. Carefully she unsheathed the dagger under her cape. She slipped the blade between her hands to saw through the robes that bound her wrists then found comfort in holding the handle in her fist.

_I told Atem he would not be able to defeat Anubis alone. Now I shall prove it to him,_ she thought sadly. _It might cost us much more in the end, but this must be done. _

"Well, Pharaoh? Your move. Will you attack while I hold her near?"

"You know full well I will not," Atem growled.

"Such a shame. For you," Anubis drew in a breath to call out his next command to his monsters. He was stopped short when Lady Phoenix spoke.

"My Pharaoh, he is only attempting to use your greatest weakness against you. You must have faith. You cannot allow him to win. No matter what the cost to you. The fate of the world depends on this Game of yours," she said calmly. Taking a breath she looked into the eyes of her husband.

"What are you saying?" His ears heard her, but his heart did not want to believe her words. "Are you telling me to attack? But you could get hurt."

"I am already hurt. There is nothing to be done about that now," she tried to manage a small smile. "I told you earlier that you could not win against him alone. He cannot win. _We_ cannot allow him to win." Quick as a striking snake, she spun and plunged the dagger deep into Anubis' heart. Her aim had always been as accurate as it was deadly. It easily found its mark and she was sprayed by his blood. However, the attack was all she had left and she lost her footing as he fell, falling against him as he landed on the ground his eyes wide with shock.

"But, how?" Anubis asked in disbelief.

"I have a message to you from Osiris," she whispered in his ear as they laid on the ground. "You claimed to be the Lord of the Dead. Now you will forever serve the true Lord and god of the Underworld for all eternity." Screams and shouts filled her ears as she began to see the darkness creeping at the edge of her vision again. It was then she realized the pain at her side had not been the kind of pain she had felt during her pregnancy. This was different. Carefully, she pushed herself off his unmoving body and it was then she knew true fear. In their fall, she had landed on a dagger on his belt. She gasped as she pulled her hand from the wound on her side and gazed at the blood there.

"Aurora!" Several voices called out to her as Anubis was dragged away and Atem cradled her body against his chest. He too had seen the blood on her hand. Her white gown was drenched in it from both Anubis and her own wound. Tears filled Atem's eyes as he gripped her hand and brought it to his cheek.

"No," he whispered. "This cannot be happening. I cannot be losing you. I cannot be losing all of you, not like this." She struggled against the pain to find her breath. She leaned her head against him, not able to say anything. She managed one last wisp of her mental voice to say her last words before darkness overwhelmed her.

_I had to do this. Please forgive me, my love. I am sorry._

The temple grew silent as Atem threw his head back with an anguished cry before bringing her head to his shoulder and holding her limp form as tightly as he dared against him. His tears no longer allowing themselves to be held back.

"I forgive you, Aurora. But I cannot let you go. You cannot leave me. I love you," he whispered softly near her ear, hoping and praying she could still hear him in the darkness she had fallen into. "Come back to me."

* * *

**Yup, that is where I am ending this chapter lol... I am evil aren't I? (grins) AnywayI promise not to leave you hanging for too long... Again sorry if the battle wasn't what you were expecting. They will get better... As you can tell I prefer writing hand to hand battle scenes... Duels and monster battles are a little different to me so bear with me...**


	42. A New Fear

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**And now a quick trip to the mailbox...**

**DDCfreak- (evil grin) I know... It does sound like I am killing off a main character doesn't it lol... Ahh, but Osiris has a plan ... (winks)**

**Atemu Fangurl- Sorry about the cliffhanger- I just had too (grins)... but here is the next chapter... Oddly enough I leave you guys hanging again... Shame on me ... Hehehe

* * *

**

**A New Fear**

**(A/N- small flashback here)**

"_No," he whispered. "This cannot be happening. I cannot be losing you. I cannot be losing all of you, not like this." She struggled against the pain to find her breath. She leaned her head against him, not able to say anything. She managed one last wisp of her mental voice to say her last words before darkness overwhelmed her._

_I had to do this. Please forgive me, my love. I am sorry._

_The temple grew silent as Atem threw his head back with an anguished cry before bringing her head to his shoulder and holding her limp form as tightly as he dared against him. His tears no longer allowing themselves to be held back._

_"I forgive you, Aurora. But I cannot let you go. You cannot leave me. I love you," he whispered softly near her ear, hoping and praying she could still hear him in the darkness she had fallen into. "Come back to me."_

_**(A/N- end flashback)**

* * *

_

"We can save her, Pharaoh," Lady Star told him as she pushed her way through the crowd. "We can save them all if we act quickly. But we have to move her out of here _now._" He looked up at Lady Star, a new hope rising in his eyes.

"We need all of us to do this," Lady Fear said pointedly. "That includes you." Atem nodded and maneuvered his wife's body in his arms so he could carry her from the temple. They made the quick walk to the palace and swiftly made their way to the royal bedchamber where he placed her on the bed. Everyone except the Striker clan had been forced from the room. Atem turned to a man he called Shimon and asked him to help Set keep everyone out, until he informed them differently. Without a word the two left and stood just outside the door.

"What can we do to save her?" Atem asked Lady Star. He tried to remain calm but his eyes kept returning to the blood stained cloth Lady Fear was pressing against the wound.

"It is an effect of our Powers, Pharaoh. We can heal others. Normally it only takes one of us to do so, but being the nature of this wound and the risk already given the children she carries, it may take all of us to save all four of them. The babies however, may have to come out tonight. She has lost too much blood to continue to sustain them. We will need everything prepared for the delivery once we have Aurora stabilized."

"But, it is too soon. It is not yet time. Will they be able to survive?"

"It is a chance we will have to take, Pharaoh," Lady Fear said tensely from the bed. Havoc was there beside her now to apply more pressure to the wound in an attempt to stop the blood flow. Lady Phoenix had begun to shake slightly on the bed showing signs of shock.

"We cannot wait any longer, Sapphira!" Chaos called over to them. Within seconds they were all around the bed. Atem had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Lady Fear looked over at him.

"Just put your hand on top of ours over her wound. Concentrate hard on the healing process. Visualize the blood flow slowing down to a stop. Visualize the wound closing. It takes some time but with all of us we should be able to bring her back faster so we can focus on saving your children next." He nodded and placed his hand on theirs. He closed his eyes and pictured Lady Phoenix. He continued to do as Lady Fear had told him. Visualizing her to look exactly the way she had looked when he checked on her before Anubis' attack. He remembered the fluttering he felt before he had left and chanced to let that feeling be a part of his visualization. Slowly he began to feel a strange sensation take hold of him. It was as if energy was being drained from him. But he felt it flowing into the body beneath his hand. His eyes were closed so he did not see the multitude of colors beginning to surround her body. He did not see the wound beginning to close. But his thoughts were with her, helping her.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Lady Phoenix wondered as she looked around. The room was dark and silent. She looked down and saw her hands were still stained dark with Anubis' blood. She looked down at her side and saw the stain on her gown where she had been stabbed when she fell. In a flash, she remembered everything. _Am I dead, is this what death is like?_ She asked herself.

"Not exactly, but it is close." She gasped at the voice, startled by the sound as it echoed in the dark room. "This is the place before death. Normally one who comes here is tested to see what their eternal fate will be. But you are different. You are here because of what I asked you to do." Osiris appeared to her then, and a small light appeared around him. "I told you not to worry about the end result of your task. I would see to it that things would be all right. That is why I am here now." He looked up and Lady Phoenix followed his gaze to see a mix of rainbow colors swirling above their heads.

"What is this?" she asked him.

"It seems your friends are making an attempt to resurrect you. To save you and the babes you carry." She gasped and clutched at her swollen abdomen in fear.

"Are they... are they...?" she could not bring herself to ask the question. Osiris stepped closer to her and lifted her face.

"I told you I would take care of everything. I meant that." He lightly brushed a hand over her arms and she could feel the fluttering begin again. But along with the fluttering came a sudden burst of cramping pain. Fear still showed in her eyes. "You succeeded in your test of loyalty to your husband but more importantly to myself. You may not be of this world, but you have respect for the gods here. You were killed during your task, and your friends are doing what they can to bring you back, but only I have that power to make the final decision on that here." Lady Phoenix looked up again at the colors again. She noticed the color red was there with them. She knew Atem had tapped into his powers enough in an attempt to help them.

"Please, tell me your decision and I shall accept it," was all she told the god. He raised an eyebrow.

"Even if I were to change my mind and keep you here?"

"It is your choice, not mine. My fate is in your hands now." Osiris nodded in appreciation.

"I like you, Lady Aurora Phoenix. You are loyal, and honest. We shall meet again one day when the time comes. However, the Pharaoh will need you again, and soon. Just as his children will be needed as well. So I shall breathe new life into you. Have no fear," he said softly as he leaned close. "This is for you to rejoin your Pharaoh." With those words he lightly kissed her lips. A bolt of energy surged through her body, the darkness was gone, and everything was white.

* * *

Lady Fear and Lady Star gasped when Lady Phoenix's eyes snapped open and she gasped for a deep breath, her back arching off the bed. Atem's eyes were wide in awe. He could not believe she was actually awake. He suddenly felt he was in a dream. Or a nightmare, he had not figured out just which. The awe changed to concern when she doubled over, grabbing her stomach. A small agonized moan escaped her throat as she continued to gasp for breath. Lady Star grabbed one of her friend's hands and began to whisper something in her ear. Atem watched her nod and understanding and she slowing began to slow her gasping breaths.

"Pharaoh, this is where you must leave now. We will need some clean sheets and lots of water and clean cloths. The sooner the better." Havoc stood as well.

"I will leave as well," he said stiffly.

"I will stay and help," Chaos told them as he checked Lady Phoenix's forehead. "I helped Kiara back home to deliver her child. She will need all the help she can get in delivering three of them." Atem nodded.

"Can I get Isis and Mana or anyone else to be of service?" he asked as he went forward to lightly touch Lady Phoenix's face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in hope to counter the deepening pain of each contraction.

"Anyone who can keep the clean cloths and sheets ready. Preferably female," Lady Fear added. "Chaos stays only because of the comfort level here. He knows more about what he is doing. If anyone can help save them, it will be him."

"All right, I will have them come to you then," Atem agreed. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and turned to go. He wished he could say but he knew better. He would be able to return soon enough to see them. Hopefully all of them.

* * *

Shimon had sat silently for several hours and watched Atem pace back and forth in the main hall as they all waited word on how the delivery was progressing. None of the women who had gone in had returned. The door had remained shut in order to keep unwanted visitors out so they could all work in peace. As much in peace as possible when a young woman was delivering triplets.

"My Pharaoh, please, will you sit down. I am getting sick just watching you go back and forth like that." Atem had raised an eyebrow at the old man but out of respect said nothing. Shimon had been around long before he had been named Pharaoh. He had been around to work beside his father. So instead of saying anything, he merely took his seat at the throne. However, he did remain on the edge of his seat so he may leave easily when word reached him on the progress of the events in his bedchamber. Day had long since turned to night before Mana and Mahado appeared and knelt before Atem. Eyes wide, he stood and bid them to rise.

"What word do you bring of my queen and our...child?" Atem had paused a moment, forgetting they had not known the royal family had been expecting more than one. Mahado lowered his head and Mana had tears in her eyes. Atem rushed to them and took Mahado by the shoulders. "What are you not telling me? Are they all right? Tell me, please."

"Pharaoh," Mahado began. He took a deep breath before continuing. "The Queen gave birth to three children this night. Two daughters and a son. However, it seems there were some problems during the delivery caused by the battle with Anubis."

"No," Atem whispered. His arms fell to his side. "What is wrong?"

"Lady Fear would not tell me. She only asked that Mana and I to seek you out and have you come back to the room." Mahado did not have to say another word. Fear controlling every step he took, Atem pushed passed his two friends and marched his way back to his bedchamber. All heads in the room turned to the door when he barged in.

"Pharaoh!" A few voices exclaimed upon his entrance. His eyes immediately fell upon the bed where Lady Phoenix lay, not moving; barely breathing. He looked up at Chaos.

"What is wrong? Is my lady all right?" Chaos sighed as he stood to face the frightened Pharaoh.

"She is weak from the loss of blood. She merely sleeps for now, but she must be watched at all times until she recovers completely."

"And the children?" Chaos looked away, unable to meet the Pharaoh's eyes. "What is wrong with the children?" Atem started as a hand lightly touched his shoulder. He turned and gazed into the solemn, violet eyes of Lady Fear.

"This way Pharaoh," was all she said as she led him to the other corner of the room. There, he saw a tiny bed. He hesitantly peeked over the edge to see two babes wrapped in white cloths. His head shot up.

"I was told there were three," he said sharply. Lady Fear looked up and over to Lady Star who was standing a short distance away. In her arms was another bundle of white cloth. Her eyes were closed and Atem could feel the surge of red power as she used it in an attempt to help the babe in her arms.

"Your son... He..." Lady Fear sighed and cast another glance at the child. "Anubis shook her around enough that they were born too early. Your son was the last born. He is the weakest. Lady Star is attempting to use her power to sustain him as we did with Lady Phoenix. So far there has been no change. We were thinking that..." Her voice trailed off again.

"Thinking what?" Atem stepped forward cautiously and attempted to catch a glimpse of his son.

"Maybe if you took him. You are closer to Reno's spirit by having his powers within you. Aurora is too weak to channel him. You may be able to, however. The two of you may be able to give your son the strength he needs to survive." They looked around the room. Isis and a few servants were tending to the other two children and were too busy to see what was going on in their corner. Atem took a deep breath and reached out his arms to cradle his son. A son who seemed to look a lot like himself. The boy's eyes were closed, but he had a mess of hair on his head colored and shaped exactly like his father's. Atem felt a tug at his heart. He just knew this child had to be revived. Something within Atem's soul told him the babe would be needed in the future. Now he only had to figure out just how to channel the spirit who had given up his powers to him in hopes to revive the child.

* * *

**Ok so again maybe not the best chapter in the story again but I am almost done with this part I promise ... R/R please... This way I know what the readers are hoping to see more of... Besides Duels.. I know that much lol...(grins)**


	43. Helpful Spirit

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**And now a quick trip to the mailbox...**

**DDCfreak- Glad I was able to keep my word lol... Yes, now for the boy... (grins)**

**Atemu Fangurl- Glad you have been liking it so far...

* * *

**

**My sneak peak for you guys... This was the last of the main family introduction. After this chapter we jump three years ahead and begin the battles with the Thief King Bakura again. Those will go kind of fast and may not tell too much as I know several out there have not seen or heard much about the Memory Arc of the show. I do not wish to give away all the secrets but I will touch on a few major battles that bring to the reason Atem was sealed within the puzzle... (at least the reason that makes sense to me anyway...) **

**Anyway- enough of the author's notes... back to the chapter...

* * *

**

**Helpful Spirit**

Atem closed his eyes and concentrated on seeking out the spirit of the man they called Reno. In the darkness of his mind, he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned and saw Lady Phoenix had appeared beside him.

"Aurora, you should not be here," he told her softly. "You should be resting."

"I am resting," she replied. "To them I am anyway. In your mind anything is possible. I knew what they would be asking you to do. He is my son as well. I want to be here to help you make contact with Reno." She paused a moment and reached into a small satchel at her waist. "I might know a way to reach him." She pulled a ring out of the satchel. He looked closer and saw it was a silver banded ring with a red stone. She swallowed and took a breath before explaining. "This is his ring. The one that goes with his powers. It enhances them, makes them stronger. He left it with me a long time ago. It is not your time to have it yet. There are things you still need to do. But it is the closest thing we have to reaching him now." Atem nodded in understanding. At least, he thought he understood.

"So what do we do?" he asked her. She looked up from the ring. He saw hope fluttering in those blue eyes of hers. She shook her head.

"Nothing, for he comes. I can sense him." Sure enough, a flame began in the corner of Atem's mind. It grew brighter and stronger as it seemed to take on its own form. When the light faded, the dark haired head of Reno, still wearing his Blaze uniform appeared before them.

"This is a surprise, Aurora," he said lightly as he came forward. He bowed his head at Atem. "Pharaoh." He stopped a few feet in front of them and gazed at the white bundle in Atem's arms. "What happened?" he asked.

"There was a battle before the birth. I was injured and it seems that our youngest is in real danger of not pulling through. Sapphira tried to use her power to revive him. But the other thought there was only one way," Lady Phoenix explained.

"What was that?"

"You may have given your Powers to Atem, but you still are the spirit of Blaze. Together, they feel the two of you can combine your strengths and bring him back. I have had visions, Reno. He must live. He needs to. Please," her voice gave out and tears slipped from her eyes. Atem cradled there son against him with his eyes closed. Reno watched the two before him and sighed. He was not entirely sure what was being asked would work but he hated seeing Lady Phoenix in pain. He also knew she would not have sought him out if it had not been an emergency. He held his arms out to Atem.

"Let me see him," was all he said. Atem hesitantly handed his son over to the spirit. Reno looked down at the child and brushed strands of theblond bangs away from his forehead. "It seems the spark inside him has waned but it is not gone which is a good thing," he told them. "We can save him, but we must act quickly. Let me see the ring, Aurora." She handed him his ring and he lightly touched the stone to the baby's chest, over his heart. "Osiris saw fit to revive you, Aurora, but he seems to have an odd sense of humor. I do not enjoy that kind of humor and I shall reverse what he has done."

"What do you mean?" Reno shook his head.

"Think hard, Phoenix." She knew he was serious now. He never called her Phoenix unless he was angry or upset about something. She looked at him for a while and even tapped into her powers to sense his thoughts. She gasped the instant it hit her.

"He used the life force of our son to revive me? But why?"

"That is something you will have to ask him one day. But now we have to return what was taken." Reno closed his eyes and a red glow surrounded him. Atem and Lady Phoenix gasped as they felt energy begin to be pulled from them. A white glow began around Lady Phoenix and another red orb around Atem. Each orb sent a small stream of light toward Reno and began to meld with his own strength. They watched helplessly as the energy streams began to surround their child. They waited, each holding their breath, daring to hope it would be enough.

* * *

"Something is happening!" Mana exclaimed as she turned to see Lady Phoenix glowing white on her bed. Lady Fear and Lady Star had already noticed the red glow surrounding Atem, but had said nothing. They knew the contact had been made.

"Yes, something is happening. But do not worry. It will be all right in a few moments," Chaos told her as he watched over Lady Phoenix. "She must have used her powers to go with him.

"Will that be safe?" Lady Star asked him. Chaos nodded.

"Yeah, Reno would never let her stay long enough to do any real damage to herself. He would force her out of the spiritual world before anything could happen." Lady Star nodded and continued to watch. Slowly they all saw a change in the still body in Atem's arms. There was a visible rise and fall to his tiny chest. After a little while the babe was able to open his eyes. It was then the group saw them for the first time. Violet eyes stared back at them before closing as he began to cry. Smiles and breaths of relief filled the room.

* * *

Lady Phoenix smiled and looked up at Atem when the baby's eyes opened for the first time to them in the spiritual world. He sighed and returned her smile. Reno pulled the ring away from the child's heart and took a deep breath. The risk turned out to be worth it.

"You have a beautiful son there you two," he commented. "I am guessing the violet eyes were because of a combination of the two of you, right?" He grinned at them and they all laughed. He then handed the baby back to Atem and returned the ring to Lady Phoenix's palm. "Just hold on to this for now. His time will come later. But now you have to go, Aurora. You are too weak to stay any longer. Besides," he added when the baby began to cry. "You will be needed back on the other side to feed him." Lady Phoenix shook her head while Reno laughed and back away. "Just take care you guys. I will not always be able to help you. From here on out, it is all up to you." They watched silently as a flash of flames surrounded Reno and when it was gone they were forced out of the darkness.

* * *

Atem opened his eyes and marveled at the screaming child in his arms. He drew the babe to his shoulder and gave him a tender hug. Relief flooded over him. His son would live. He moved over to the other side of the room where Isis had picked up one of the daughters and Mana was carefully holding the other. He heard a light moan and turned his attention over to Lady Phoenix who was beginning to stir on the bd. She sat up and smiled up at him.

"So?" Lady Star asked. The royal couple looked at her strangely.

"So, what?" Lady Phoenix returned. Lady Fear grinned.

"So what will you name them?" she said with a small laugh. Isis and Mana brought the two daughters over and Lady Phoenix looked down at them. Their appearance sparked a memory she had of a vision. Three children. Two daughters and a son. It had come true. Their names were already chosen. She gently placed a hand on the first born of the three. She had hair colored like her father's. Her eyes were crimson as well. She was his copy in a sense, except her hair did not spike like their son's hair did. Lady Phoenix smiled down at her.

"This one shall be Sanura." Mana giggled. "What is so funny?" she asked her with a smile.

"It means kitten in our native language," she explained. Lady Phoenix laughed with her. Atem shrugged.

"It could work," he agreed, laughing along with them. "And the other one?" Lady Phoenix looked at the other daughter. She was a carbon copy of her mother. Red-gold hair could barely be seen and her eyes were the same lapis lazuli blue. She remembered the name of this child in her vision.

"Zahara," she answered. "Meaning shining; and that she will one day." Now she looked up at Atem holding their son. "Do you want to name him?" He took a look at the boy he held.

"For some reason the name Adais keeps floating in my mind," he said. Lady Phoenix nodded.

"Then Adais it is then. They will be our future." Atem sat on the edge of their bed and held Adais to her. Carefully, she took their son and gazed down lovingly at him just as she had with the two daughters before she had lost her strength earlier. Looking down at their son, a small vision waved in front of her eyes. Adais was older, and there was another boy who stood beside him. Another look-a-like of Atem except his eyes were softer; more rounded and filled with innocence. _Yes,_ she thought to herself._ He will definitely be a big part of our future.

* * *

_

**Ok, yeah I know I made Osiris to sound like ... well... You can probably figure out what term goes there... Anyway, I have a theory, The gods or God (depending on whatever religion you go by) have a funny way of helping people... They can help and hurt at the same time. Something good does not tend to happen unless something bad happens with it. (shrugs) Now remember that was my own feeling about it... Don't hate me for it, it just helped the chapter flow for the time being.**

**Well, now to prepare forBakura's return... Please R/R on your way out and thank you for stopping in to read this next chapter... **


	44. The Thief King Returns

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc**

**I have added this update before any reviews could really be made so there is no mailbox today... However I will include a note to the readers at the end of this chapter ... A new decision regarding this fic...

* * *

**

**Thief King Returns**

Three years had passed since the triplets were born. Though they were growing up strong and healthy, they were far from safe. Bakura had come out of hiding to begin his attacks again. His first raid hit too close to home for the Pharaoh. His father's tomb. They had all been gathered in the main hall. Atem and Lady Phoenix werewatching the childrenas they rancircles around Mana who was laughing hysterically at them. Adais had indeed regained all his strength and aside from his eye color, had all the attributes of his father; in looks and personality. Sanura and Zahara each had their long hair done up in a single braid with ribbons intertwining the sections. Zahara, though looking a lot like her mother, had more of a carefree attitude while Sanura had her mother's careful, calculating personality. Atem and Lady Phoenix looked lovingly at each other and then down at their children. If only things could remain this way, they were both thinking. It was then that the painful vision struck.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked her, taking her arm as she held her forehead. She shook her head.

"No, something is not right." She looked up and motioned to Lady Fear and Lady Star. "Please take the children out of here. I cannot take any chances, yet I must remain here as well." Her friends nodded and hurried to gather the children. Adais broke away and ran quick enough to offer his father one last hug before returning to Lady Fear and taking her hand as they quickly left the hall and returned the children to their nursery. Shortly after they were out of sight, Shimon appeared beside Atem.

"It is time to begin, Pharaoh," he said darkly. Atem nodded. A short time ago a thief had been caught invading the previous Pharaoh's tomb. Today was the day of his punishment ceremony. Atem attempted to mask a yawn as they waited for the criminal to be brought forward. A few moments passed and Lady Phoenix looked over at him to seehis head propped up on his hand,his eyes closed, andhis breathing even. He had fallen asleep.

"Seems someone has spending too many nights up playing with the kids instead of putting them to sleep," she commented lightly as Shimon gasped and shook the Pharaoh awake.

"How dare you fall asleep at a time like this!" he exclaimed. "We are performing a ceremony!"

"I know, Shimon, my deepest apologies, please." Atem again tried to hide a yawn as the priests lined up before him, creating a pathway for the criminal to be led through. A guard appeared followed closely behind by two other guards bringing in the prisoner.

"We are ready to begin, my Pharaoh," the first guard said as he bowed. The prisoner was brought forward and forced to his knees. Lady Phoenix sighed as the charges were read off. Her eyes roamed over the room. Something did not seem quite right to her. Something was definitely not quite as it seemed.

"The Seven Millennium Items will judge your punishment!" Akunadin had announced, pointing at the criminal. The criminal growled at him.

"Just what will you do with me?" he demanded. The Priest Shada stepped forward and held up his Millennium Key. He was going to look into the criminal's soul, to see the true heart of him. He stepped back and glanced over at Akunadin from the corner of his eye.

"There is an evil ka in this man's mind," he announced. Akunadin grunted and stepped forward. His Millennium Eye began to glow brightly as he commanded his eye to release the evil ka from the criminal. As everyone watched, Lady Phoenix cringed inside herself as wisps of smoke seemed to come from the criminal's mouth. In all the time she has been there at the palace, she had never seen anything such as this. The smoke clouded over the man's head and seemed to take shape. Shimon explained what was happening to her when he saw the look of confusion that crossed her face.

"Hatred creates a monster in one's mind. One we call a ka. If the ka is strong, it can control the one who it inhabits and cause him to do acts of crime as it increases the hatred within his heart." She nodded at his explanation and kept her gaze on the sight before them. "The priests are able to drag the ka beast out of the man's mind and seal it inside a stone tablet." As he said this, a stone tablet appeared beside the priests and the criminal. Akunadin focused the energy of his Eye and control the beast as he hollered for High Priest Set to seal the beast within the tablet using his Millennium Rod. Set merely glanced back at Atem with a raised eyebrow as he sized up the beast before him.

"This ka beast is weak and may not interest the Pharaoh," he said as he activated the Rod. But he did as he was told by the elder priest and raised his Rod high with a command f his own. "Go into the stone you evil beast!" he shouted. The monster screamed and began to fade away as its energy began to become absorbed by the stone beside it.

"Well done," Akunadin complimented after the smoke and lights had cleared. Set looked back at Atem.

"The Pharaoh may feel a bit bored, perhaps we should punish this man by separating his body?" Set offered. Lady Phoenix raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Atem who was watching the scene before him through barely open eyes. She had never thought Priest Set to be a gruesome sort in the time she had known him. She now could sense that he was an unforgiving man by nature. The cruelest punishment possible to suit any crime. Akunadin stepped toward Priest Set and stopped him.

"The ka beast is no longer a part of him. Even an evil man can be reformed."

"The sleeping place of Great Pharaoh is that of a place of God. There shall be no mercy for one who dares to trespass in the Holy Place. His body should be separated and bones grinded to make an example out of him." Now Lady Phoenix's stomach turned at the thought. The criminal looked up at Priests Set and Akunadin, begging for forgiveness. Akunadin seemed to take pity on the man. He ordered him to be sent away to hard labor for seven years. The guards nodded and dragged the man out of the room. Set turned on Mahado.

"Are you not the one in control of the guardians protecting the tomb? There have been several attacks recently, how do you plan to deal with this?"

"I am sorry," Mahado said bowing his head to Set. "My Millennium Ring has been feeling strange to me as of late," he explained." We have been sealing so many ka beasts I cannot seem to check them all for their evil."

"There are six of us with the responsibility to protect the Pharaoh, both here and in the future, Mahado," Set countered. Atem had straightened in his seat when Set began his verbal attack on Mahado. He was concerned as Mahado had been helping him work harder on his knowledge of magic as he prepared for future Shadow Games, in hopes of being strong enough to be able to summon a god ka. He was about to step in when Mahado stepped forward and knelt before him.

"Please Pharaoh allow me permission to increase the guards protecting you," he pleaded. Atem sat back and calmed for a moment.

"Do as you see fit, Mahado," he replied. Set had turned and ordered some servants and guards to remove the stone tablet and place it in the Veji Shrine with all the other stone tablets that held different ka beasts. Atem watched but said nothing. His mind had gone off in several different directions. The tomb of his father having been a target, the man claimed there was nothing there when he was captured. That could only mean one thing. Bakura had to have returned.

Shimon had been watching Atem for several moments, taking his silence for worry over the tomb that had been raided. He made an attempt to cheer him up by telling him how he had already begun the preparations for Atem's tomb. Lady Phoenix and Atem looked up sharply at the old man with questioning eyes. Atem listened intently to the old man while Lady Phoenix caught the sense of another power in use near by. She looked around and caught Isis opening her eyes from her trance. She had begun to get the same feeling that Lady Phoenix had noticed earlier and caused her to send the children away.

"My necklace senses a dark presence coming near the palace," she whispered softly. "He has great power." Atem was still listening to Shimon carrying on about the traps he was having placed withinhis tomb to ensure his safety and peaceful eternalsleep. All Atem could think about was going to his bedchamber to go to sleep right then. He was not ready to think about his impending death. His attention turned however when Akunadin spoke.

"What is wrong Isis?" Isis had gone back into her trance as she channeled her energy to try to learn more about the evil that was coming their way. It was almost immediately after Akunadin's question that Mahado's Millennium Ring began to glow and jingle around his neck.

"My Ring can sense the Dark Energy!" he exclaimed. Just then, guards ran into the hall.

"Pharaoh! The Thief King! He has returned and broken through the defenses. He is on his way here now!" a guard cried out. He was sent flying forward as Bakura barged into the hall. He scattered the treasures from theformer Pharaoh's tomb over the fallen guard and yanked a rope beside him revealing the mummified corpse of the former Pharaoh. The Priests took their places before Atem in an attempt to protect him.

"Perhaps next time you will have better traps in the tombs, for I have the treasures _and _the corpse of the Pharaoh Akunumkanon!" Bakura bellowed with joy. His smiled an evil smile as he glared at the priests. Priest Shada stepped forward pointing his Key at Bakura.

"Coming unbidden before the throne is a crime of which you will not be forgiven!" he shouted. Bakura chuckled and waved his hand over the treasures at his feet.

"You think you can pass judgment over me? Ha! These treasures came from the former Pharaoh's tomb, but they are not what I wish. I have come for your Millennium items," he told them darkly. "Do you really think you stand a chance against a great thief like me?" The priests kept their guard up and Bakura laughed. His evil laughed ringing through the walls of the main hall. "Now I will ask you nicely, just one time... Will you give the Millennium Items to me? Or shall I have to use force?"

* * *

**Ok here is my author's note:**

**There have been so many chapters to this fic that I have decided to break the story up into a small series. This is of course part one. Once the Pharaoh is taken inside the Puzzle ( we all know this is coming and I am not about to change it - sadly to my reader's I know- sorry), that will end this part and then I will begin on part 2 - that leads to the puzzle being solved, Marik beginning to notice his darker side ( yes he will be mentioned sooner than in the Battle City series on the show - don't ask, but it all ties in together in a sense), and carry on through just before Duelist Kingdom... I am not sure as of right now if Series 0 and Duelist Kingodom will be together in the next part or separate. Then of course Battle City, to Doma series... KC Grand Prix and finally the Memory Arc (don't worry I won't repeat everything from the memory arc- just go through what I cannot cover here in this part)- yes they will all have parts mentioned in this fic as it grows...I will see how it unfolds and let you all know. The way I see it right now there will be at least an Eternal Love part 2, a part 3, and quite possibly a part 4 before it is all over, so be looking out for it as the story unfolds...**


	45. A Friend Lost

**Please be sure to catch the author's note at the end of the chapter... **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**

**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**

**Lady Aurora Phoenix**

**Lady Natara Fear**

**Lady Sapphira Star**

**Blaze**

**Chaos**

**Havoc **

**

* * *

**

**A Friend Lost**

Atem scowled in his throne. He could not believe the audacity of this man before him. He violated the most sacred of all places. All to gain control and power. He could not be allowed to get away with this crime. Even if the priests could not get through to Bakura, Atem was bound and determined to do so. Before he could stand, however, Priest Set smirked and spoke.

"It takes courage to stand up to the six priests, even for a miserable thief such as yourself," he sneered. "We will be sure to have a somewhat larger canopic jar to hold your guts." Lady Phoenix sighed. Everything had just become so gruesome. It was not like she had never seen or heard talk like this before. She realized it was the fact that Priest Set was the one speaking the words that had become so revolted by them.

"Listen well, Thief," Akunadin was adding. "The Seven Millennium items are what rule the law and order here. Only the priests who have trained their souls and the divine Pharaoh who rules this land may be the ones to hold them. A person with a heart of evil, such as yourself, would have your very soul burned away should you even touch them. For the gods, themselves, you punish you with death!" Lady Phoenix had not thought it to be possible, but an even more sinister grin curved the lips of the self-proclaimed King of Thieves.

"You excite me, old man. You make me want them even more," he added, his voice almost a whisper before he broke out in laughter. Set eyed him without fear.

"No need to worry about the gods, you fool, for I shall punish you with death first," he replied a smirk crossing his features as well. It gave everyone in the room the impression he was certainly going to enjoy this confrontation. Bakura was not about to be pushed out this time either. Lady Phoenix gasped at the strength she suddenly felt coming from him. He was much stronger now. His Diabound ka that she had faced and defeated before had three long years to rest and gain strength. She sensed it had changed its form and the feelings she received from Bakura shook her to the core. She had already been standing and Atem stopped her from stepping forward. She looked at him and he only nodded at Set with a grave expression on his face. Bakura had raised his arm and pointed at all the priests lined up before him.

"I shall take you all on at once then!" he announced proudly. Shimon noticed Lady Phoenix's worried expression.

"No need to fear, my lady. No sane person stands a chance alone against the heka of all the priests." Lady Phoenix said nothing and let her visions tell her the outcome. She knew the shock that was about to come. A stone slab appeared behind Bakura and the floor began to shake with energy and magic. The Priest Karim stepped forward wielding his Millennium Scale. The tilted to wildly and he could not regain control in order to weigh the evil within Bakura. Mahado's Ring was still going crazy about his neck and Isis felt that the evil shadow within the thief would bring disaster to the world. Akunadin attempted to see into Bakura's soul with his eye and was met with only darkness. A bottomless pit of darkness and hatred. Bakura continued to laugh and Lady Phoenix cringed and closed her eyes, fighting yet another vision.

"Law and Order? Do not make me laugh," he spat at them. " I will show you the true nature of the Millennium Items and the Shadow Powers that can... and will... destroy the world!" He turned all his rage and hatred on Akunadin. "That is what I desire! Revenge for the Dark Past you tried to bury... The Darkness that was used to create your precious Millennium items!" Akunadin attempted to stop Shada from going farther into Bakura's soul but he was too slow. Shada had already tapped into the power of his Key and was instantly caught up in the darkness. A snake-like spirit snapped at him and forced him to retreat.

"It cannot be!" he gasped.

"What is it?" Akunadin asked him.

"His ka... It has grown too be too great." Shada stood and motioned toward the stone slab behind them that had appeared to seal Bakura's ka beast. "That sealing stone is too small for it!" Bakura chuckled softly as he listened to their plight. He bowed his head to concentrate and as the priests looked on, his ka monster, the great Diabound, appeared before them in an even greater form than the day they had first seen it. It had become a god ka. He had remained loyal to his own beliefs, which is what made his heart good enough to be able to have such a demon within his soul. Set scowled and stood firm raising his Rod at the beast.

"Do not underestimate the power of the Millennium Items!" he shouted. "By the power of the Millennium Rod I cast this evil Ka into the Holy Stone!"

_It will not work_, Lady Phoenix realized in shock. _Shada was right! It is too strong!_

The beast seemed to disappear into the stone but Bakura had begun to laugh again. "You think this is over?" he asked them as the rumbling began again. Set stumbled back only briefly in surprise as the stone began to crack and crumble until finally it exploded. "Your stones are useless against my ka!" Bakura exclaimed. Set regained his composure and smirked again.

"In that case, let me show you the _true_ power of the priests!"

"Good, then," Bakura grinned madly. "That sounds like fun! Come all of you and fight me!" he challenged. Akunadin made an attempt to stop Set.

"His beast is too strong, we must join forces..."

"I am _more_ than strong enough to take him!" was his furious retort. Fierce and determined, Priest Set began to chant a spell. A summoning spell to bring out his own servant monster. Lady Phoenix watched in awe as a stone tablet appeared just behind Priest Set.

"Those who hold the Millennium Items can command three monsters from the many thousands in the shrine of Wedju," Shimon explained to her. She nodded but said nothing as she continued to watch.

"I summon thee, Galestgoras!" he shouted. A dragon-like beast appeared and faced off against Diabound. Bakura laughed.

"You summon the beast of some sinner to go up against me?" I am _much_ more than any other sinner you have gone up against. More than you can ever possibly imagine!"

"I have no need to summon my personal guardian to go up against you," Set countered.

"Bah! You are afraid," Bakura taunted. "You know full well if your guardian is hurt your own life would be in danger!" Set snarled his temper near its breaking point.

"Boast while you can fool!" He turned toward the monster he has summoned. "Snap him in two!" he commanded. The dragon attacked and Diabound began it's defense. It did not take long before the dragon had grabbed the snake-like bottom half of Diabound and held it firm, surprising Bakura. "I will end this in one move!" Set shouted. He shouted a new command to his monster and the dragon obeyed by sending Diabound to the floor with a sickening thud that made Lady Phoenix cringe. "It's over," Set said with a smile.

"Or is it?" Bakura questioned. The smoke from the battle had begun to lift to show that Diabound was no longer beneath the dragon.

"Did it return to you?"

"No." Bakura's lip turned up in a smirk of his own. "I simply activated its special ability," he explained "His powers reflect my deepest wishes. I am but a thief, so what would help me to steal the treasure? The ability to move through stone!" The room was filled with gasps, but Bakura's surprises were not done yet. "And when a monster is summoned from a stone slab, they vanish if that slab is destroyed, correct?" Priest Set looked down at his feet in shock as the ground began to shake beneath him again. He spun around to see the image of Diabound appearing on the stone behind him. Then the stone began to crumble. It finally exploded and the dragon Set had summoned began to disappear in wisps of smoke. Bakura shook his head.

"This is boring," he chided. His eyes grew dark and he made a hand motion to the Pharaoh, calling him out. "I want to fight the Pharaoh!" The priest lined up again to cut off Bakura from the Pharaoh, and Lady Phoenix placed a hand on his arm. She gasped as the vision of him being trapped within his puzzle struck her again and she muffled her cry of shock. Atem glanced at her but mistook the cry for shock at the sight before them. Bakura began to rant about the creation of the Millennium Items and Akunadin began to explain that Atem's father had intended to use them to ensure peace in his kingdom as they were created to seal a powerful evil within them. Bakura had scoffed at him and the battle of words continued. Atem's eyes grew darker with every motion Bakura made toward the corpse of the former Pharaoh. When the thief stomped his foot upon his father's corpse, Atem shook off his wife's hand. She closed her eyes and turned her head away as he stepped forward and shouted his demand.

"Bakura! Take your foot off that corpse!" Bakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Finally, you stand to face me, Pharaoh," he returned with a crooked smile. Quick to distract the thief from the Pharaoh, the priests all summoned their Ka's to attack him. As they fought, Atem carefully made his way through the battle field that was once his main hall and moved to the mummy that laid in abandon on the floor. Lady Phoenix saw him speak softly to the mummy and close his eyes in a silent prayer before capturing Bakura's attention again with a vow of vengeance.

"I will accept your challenge," he told him in a dark voice. "And I will defeat you." He carefully moved the mummy out of harms way. Lady Phoenix watched as he turned to head back to the battle when he seemed to stop. His eyes widened and he looked back at the mummy for only a brief moment. When he turned back she caught a glimpse of grim determination in his crimson eyes and knew the danger had not passed. This battle was far from over. The priests were quickly losing strength and had yet to be able to seal Diabound within the tablet. All fighting stopped when Atem entered the battle field and stood before his weakened priests.

"Enough!" he shouted. "It is my turn, all of you stand down!"

"Pharaoh!" Priest Set exclaimed. Bakura's evil sneer grew larger and he bowed his head in mock respect of Atem.

"So finally, Pharaoh, you face me. Prepare to be a mummy," he taunted. He pulled back only briefly however the Millennium Puzzle around Atem's neck began to glow and he summoned his own beast to fight. Not just any beast however. The god of Justice; Obelisk. He had finally gained enough strength and faith to call upon one of the mighty gods. The duel had just spun in Atem's favor as shock filled the room. Suddenly however, Bakura's face cleared of his shock and he devised a new way to throw Atem off guard.

"So you call forth your god," he sneered. "But the six priests behind you. You say they were the mask of justice. How do you not know they will one day betray you?" Those words hit a memory for Atem and he momentarily looked back at Lady Phoenix. Her words echoing in his mind.

_One of your own people will betray you, Atem. I did not see his face, nor do I know when..._ She saw the look in his eyes and knew he was remembering her words. She took a deep breath to steady herself but remained silent. This was a battle he needed to face on his own.

"What are you talking about?" Akunadin demanded. Lady Phoenix raised an eyebrow at him. "We are the Pharaoh's loyal servants!" Bakura scoffed at him.

"Bah! I too, have a face of justice and I shall use my power to destroy you all!"

"Justice?" Atem echoed in anger. He clenched a fist and brought it to his heart. "You claim justice, yet you use violence? That is not justice. I shall _never_ forgive you for all you have done in your name of _justice_. Obelisk! Attack with God Hand Crusher!" Obelisk moved from his place and not only attacked Diabound, but sent his attack at Bakura as well. Knowing he was too weak to defend against Atem's god ka, Bakura swore to return and used his Diabound's ability on the monster and himself to pass through stone walls and escape the palace. Atem remained on edge, thinking it to be a trick. He knew Bakura would return. He also knew he had to be ready.

* * *

Silently, Atem moved to a terrace in the palace and stared out at the sky. Lady Phoenix moved to join him and remained just as silent. There was not a word she could say to ease his pain and suffering at the events of today. She did not even dare to lay a hand upon his as she could see it would not be right. He startled her when he turned to face her and took a breath to say something to her. He was interrupted by a light step behind them. They turned to see Mahado kneeling and bowing before them. Atem cast a questioning look over his friend.

"What is wrong, Mahado?"

"It was my charge to see your father's tomb well protected. I have failed in that duty and await your judgment." Atem looked hard at his friend and then his eyes lightened. He could not hold it against him as he knew what Mahado had been spending his time doing the past couple of years.

"Just see to it his body is returned safely, Mahado." The priest stood, his head still bowed and left the terrace to begin preparations. Atem turned back to Lady Phoenix but was still unable to speak as a little hand reached up to grab his and two tiny arms circled Lady Phoenix's waist. They both gasped and looked down. Adais was innocently gazing up at his father and Zahara was shaking in fear. The royal couple looked up quickly to see Sanura safely in Lady Fear's arms.

"They broke away from us, I am sorry," Lady Fear whispered as they drew near. Sanura unhooked herself from Lady Fear and lunged at Lady Phoenix with enough force to nearly send them both flying backward. Instead, Lady Phoenix fell to her knees and clung to her daughters, tears stinging her eyes. Her buried grief ripping her heart to shreds at the visions she had seen. The visions that had returned with such force she knew what would happen. And that it would happen soon.

"Has anyone seen Kisara?" Priest Set asked. His eyes were still showing his anger from the battle. Everyone shook their heads and Lady Star stepped forward.

"She left a few days ago, High Priest Set. I thought you knew. Something scared her and she just left." Set turned to face her and together they moved back inside the palace. It was not long before the group on the terrace were able to see Set again, this time headed for the Veju Cathedral with Akunadin, both deep in the conversation. Silently, Lady Phoenix gathered the children and hurried them away from the terrace. Atem watched her as she left and wondered what was wrong.

* * *

The children had long since been put to bed for the evening and Lady Phoenix struck out on her own. Something puzzled her about her visions. She needed to get away from everyone and just concentrate her energy. Mahado had remained dutiful as he prepared to take the body of the former Pharaoh to its tomb on his own. Isis and Lady Phoenix had agreed this may not be the best move for him and tried to tell him so. Priest Set warned him that if he failed again to protect the Former Pharaoh, that his priest tile would be taken from him. This only gave him a warning of his own. For only the Pharaoh could strip one of the title of Priest. He had no intentions of doing so to Mahado as he had faith in his friend. He was beginning to wonder about the change his cousin seemed to take on, however. Darkness seemed to be clouding his judgment. He became more competitive and grown to be disrespectful of his cousin. Atem had challenged him to a practice duel to try to teach him that power and control were not what the shadow powers were all about. He won that match without even bothering to call upon his god guardians as Set had wished.

"How much longer does he have here with us?" Lady Phoenix whispered sadly. "Just when will he fight his last battle?" She fell to her knees within a cathedral and gazed up at the stone carving of Ra looming above her. Her cloak had dropped around her and she lowered her head. "Is there nothing I can do to help him?" Closing her eyes this time proved to be a mistake. She saw a battle in her mind. Bakura facing Mahado. She watched in shock as the clash between them grew stronger. She also saw the ending. Her eyes snapped open and she stood to race from the cathedral. She found Atem standing with Mana and then saw the golden light in the sky of a beast being summoned.

"It has already begun!" she gasped. Atem had also seen the light and had gone to fetch a horse. Others had followed, including Lady Phoenix, but she already knew what they would find. Outside the false tomb, Mahado had used to trick Bakura stood a stone slab. Mahado's voice seemed to echo above them as he made his vow to always be there to protect Atem. He had sealed his soul within his Illusion Magician to become the Black Magician. Lady Phoenix went inside with Set and a few others while Isis stayed to help Atem console Mana over the loss of her teacher. They searched the room but found no trace of Bakura or Mahado's Millennium Ring. Bakura had managed to gain one of the items he needed. They all looked at each other thinking the same thing. He had to be stopped from getting the others.

After seeking permission from Atem to send a troop into the village to seek out Bakura, Set begins his hunt for stronger Ka. Shada goes with him and uses his Key to seek out what they are after. It is after their search begins, Set finds Kisara. Shada uses his Key to look into her soul and finds a powerful beast had been hidden within her all that time. A beast Priest Set wanted for his own. However he did eventually learn that could not happen unless her life was taken. Set could not bring himself to kill the girl he had fallen for. He swore to find another way to bring out the beast. Unfortunately, he would not be given a choice in the end.

* * *

**Ok, For those thinking I may be giving away all the answers I will not (grins)- seems I do not know a few answers myself so this next chapter will fly through a few points and go right to the end of this part which will be continued in Eternal Love part 2 : Returning Spirit. **

**By doing so I will have something I can actually write again when the Pharaoh has to regain his memories. So don't be too disppointed at the speed of the last chapter as it only touches on things to happen. They will be explained later in a different part of the series. Oh... and a bit of advice... have a box of tissues ready for the next chapter... It is the one we Atem fans will hate as he says good bye for now... I am not exaclt looking forward to writing it, but it must be done. **


	46. I Will Never Forget

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters and plots.**_

_**However the following characters (their powers and such) used in this fan fiction ARE mine:**_

_**Lady Aurora Phoenix**_

_**Lady Natara Fear**_

_**Lady Sapphira Star**_

_**Blaze**_

_**Chaos**_

_**Havoc**_

_**I am taking a quick trip to the mailbox before continuing this chapter...**_

_**DDCfreak- Glad to know you like how it is moving along. Breaking it up was my only real option since I began posting it here... I always have the entire thing in one piece however in my computer so if ever you feel the need to print it off to read it start to finish you know you can always email me and I will send it over lol... Hope you have the Kleenex handy for this chapter though...**_

_**Atemu Fangurl- yes this one is a tear jerker... I bawled my eyes out writing it... (sighs) but we all knew it was coming to this didn't we (hugs) Just keep saying things will get better over and over again... Maybe between the both of us we will believe it (grins)... Get the Kleenex ready... and thanks for the compliment... I am just glad I can write something that others enjoy!**_

_**Now... on to the end of Part one of Eternal Love... **_

_**-edit- I had to go in and make a small change to in paragraph in particular in the middle of this chapter. Some of you might catch it- some might not- but I realized I made a mistake so I had to correct it before I got too far into the 2nd part to this series...

* * *

**_

**I Will Never Forget**

The days went by fast and the Pharaoh's court began to find itself growing smaller and smaller. Mahado's death had taken a lot out of everyone and though their resolve to be stronger held fast, their faith was shaken. Their faith was shaken even more when Lady Phoenix's prophecy about a betrayal among the priests came true. Bakura had faced off with Akunadin in the shrine, destroying his summoning tablet before Akunadin even had a chance. Using the power of the Millennium ring he claimed from Mahado, Bakura made a direct attack on the priest. Pinned down and having no way to defend himself, Bakura gave the old priest a choice. To die, or become his servant.

Akunadin returned to the palace and decided to help Set bring for the white dragon Ka from Kisara. But, unfortunately for Set, he was going to bring it out using the only way known. She was brought forward to do battle but when Set saw the danger she had been placed in he stepped forward to protect her. Seeing his life was then in danger, she sacrificed herself to bring out her White Dragon Ka and save him. In turn, Set had been forced to take Akunadin's life. Just before the light in Akunadin's eye dimmed, he used his power to consume Set's mind, taking control of his thoughts and actions. It was at this time, Lady Phoenix began to have her violent visions again.

There had been so many battles. Atem had disappeared, and was thought for dead. When he finally reappeared, the palace had rejoiced, only to have the celebration cut short by the announcement of the deaths of more priests and the appearance of a greater evil. One, she knew he did not have the power to destroy. Somehow he managed to seal the evil within the Millennium Ring, but he knew this was only temporary. He had to come up with another way to defeat this creature. Lady Phoenix dreaded the day the answer would finally be revealed to him as to how to keep him sealed.

Atem watched his wife pace their bedroom floor in worry as he sat behind a small desk. He had been focused on his puzzle for the longest time. It was when he tried to speak to her and he received no answer that he even knew she was not listening to him. With a sigh, he stood and went to her, stopping her mid-pace and catching her in his arms. That was when he noticed the tears falling from her eyes. So intent was he on the problems with Bakura and the fall of two of his priests, he had not even noticed that she was again in fear.

"Tell me what is wrong."

"I cannot," she whispered, her voice and body shaking. Then, Atem knew. He knew this was the vision she had kept secret from him for three years now. He was not going to take no for an answer this time. He wanted to know what would happen. He needed to know.

"That is no longer good enough, Aurora," he told her. "You have given me the same answer for three years when this vision comes up. I know it has returned again and I can feel it is stronger. That means it will happen soon, does it not?" She turned her head away.

"Too soon," she answered softly.

"So I was correct then. It is the same vision you refused to tell me." She could only nod. "Then the time has come to tell me now. Only then can I make the moves I need to make." She looked up at him. Her blue eyes filled with pain, anger and fear all at once. He was surprised at the vehemence in her voice.

"Do you think it is that easy for me?" She questioned him, taking a step away to face him head on. "Do you really think I relish the idea of telling you about your last day here? The last day you will have to be with our children? To be with each other?" She stopped to take a few deep breaths to calm herself but even that did not seem to work. Atem sat stunned. He had no idea this was what she was holding back.

"How could you hold this information back for so long?"

"I wanted you to live your life with the kids not knowing that one day soon it would end. Be a part of them now because you truly wanted to. Teach them the things they needed to know from you and not know about the end. I was also hoping..." she sighed and choked back a few more tears. "I was hoping it was wrong." She ran a hand through her hair turned to hide the grief on her face. "But when the prophecy came true about the betrayal of one of your own, I knew it would not be long. Set had to kill Akunadin. It was in defense. He had no other choice and Akunadin brought it upon himself." Atem had clenched a fist when he heard the name of the old priest. Both in grief and in anger. "Set has grown even more heartless. He has been after you. He means to take the throne from you. And he means to do it soon. But that is not all," she said, stopping herself suddenly. Atem made an attempt to go to her and she evaded him, instead going to the balcony and just stared out over the once beautiful village, now torn and littered from the aftermath of battles.

"Aurora, I need to know." A simple phrase and spoken with truth. She hung her head again. Her knuckles had turned white from her grip on the balcony ledge. She had no choice now. The vision returned to her as vividly as before, and she told him everything. The battle with Priest Set and how Atem would lose this time. She told him how Set would gain the puzzle and the throne and carry on as Pharaoh. But she went on instead of stopping there as she had when she told Priest Set the first day she made her power of sight known.

"There is only one way to stop the evil this time around, Atem. No one here is strong enough to win this war. And it will take years to finish. Your powers and strength will be needed again one day. There is only one way to control the darkness that surrounds this land at this time. The power of the shadow games must be trapped within the puzzle. And your spirit must go along with it to keep them, and Zork contained for now."

"What?" Atem's eye grew wide in disbelief. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying you will leave us within the next day or two. You will have to. But it gets worse. The puzzle will be smashed to ensure the shadow games are locked away forever. That includes your spirit being trapped there. Only when the time comes for you to be needed again will the puzzle choose its next owner. But when the puzzle is put back together and you are released, your memory will be wiped clean. You will remember nothing of your time as Pharaoh save for maybe a few faded details. You will remember none of this land; none of your people. And you will not remember your children or myself. We will not exist to you. To your mind, you will simply think yourself to be a Nameless Pharaoh. Possibly even taking the name of Yami for your knowledge of the dark powers of the shadow realm. When the time comes, your memories will return. But for now, knowing you have but maybe one more day left, what will you do with this knowledge?" Atem was silent for a moment. Then he looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. He had wished things were different so he could watch his children grow. He wished things had not been so hectic with Bakura so he could have been more attentive to her. There was only one true answer he could give.

"First thing tomorrow, I am taking the kids and you and going somewhere just for us for a little while. Maybe down by the Nile. I will spend as much time as I possibly can with them, playing with them and teaching them some simple things that maybe they will remember when they are older. Even if they do not remember me, they can remember things I have taught them. But for now, I will make up to you time I should have made up for a long time ago. I have been so wrapped up in the events past that I have neglected you." She shook her head.

"No, you have not. You were doing what you needed to do."

"Maybe so, but I do still have a duty to you." He finally caught her again and wrapped her in his arms. "Do not think of what is to come for tonight, I beg you. Just let us be together one last night. If I am to leave, I will leave knowing I showed you how deeply my love runs for you, and gave you all I had to give. Please allow me that," he begged with his lips brushing hers. She whimpered and her tears fell as she gave in to his kiss. She tossed aside her visions, along with her cloak and just melted against his strong body. Her arms snaked around his neck and she kissed him deeply. He held her against him with one arm while his other hand combed through the silken threads of her hair. He pulled back only briefly to remove the puzzle from his neck and cast it aside on a bedside table. Then he drew her even tighter against him. Their passion took control, feeding their spirits and making them one. Clothes fell and they landed on the bed. Atem pulled back and brushed her hair from her face gently. His own jagged blonde bangs falling in front of his eyes as he gazed down at her.

"I never told you, that I considered you a goddess, did I?" he asked her softly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No," she said equally as soft. "I do not believe you have."

"I should have." He closed his eyes as the tears stung them and threatened to fall. He thought back on a lot of things he should have done and said when they had time together. "I failed you, Aurora. I am sorry." This time, she brushed his bangs away and lightly caressed his cheek.

"You did not fail me. You did all you were supposed to do. You were strong, and brave. You have been a good father, and a great husband. But you will forever be a brave, and powerful, but honorable and good Pharaoh. You have failed no one. Least of all me." He opened his mouth to protest and she only drew his lips to hers once again to silence him.

Several hours later, the sheets twisted around them, Lady Phoenix rested her head gently on Atem's chest and just laid there, listening to his heart. She knew she should sleep but she could not. Atem stroked her head, also unable to sleep as her words continued to repeat themselves in his mind over and over again. He felt the slight trickle of her tears as they fell against his skin and pulled her up to look her in the face.

"Some part of me will remember you, Aurora. What I feel for you is too strong to just be forgotten as easily as you say it will. I will find you again, somehow. I will do what I need to do and then I shall return to you. Somehow, I will make everything right."

"Just tell me again, you love me, Atem. That is all I ask, and everything will be as fine as it can be. I will watch over you. I will watch over the puzzle and see it does not fall into the wrong hands. When you return, I will be there to help you in any way I can. But for now, just tell me you love me," her voice gave out, as well as her strength and she collapsed upon his chest the tears fell like the rain that had begun to fall outside. Atem silently let his tears fall as well as he cradled her against him. He breathed in the scent of her hair trying desperately to imprint her memory into his mind so he could not forget. The scented oil she wore on her wrists and neck, an Egyptian Musk scent she had grown to love among other scents, he made a mental note of that. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Aurora. No matter where I am, what form I am in, what year it is, I will always love you. I may not remember your name, but I will remember our love. You have taken over me, Aurora. I live you, I breathe you. You are a part of me. You showed me what true passion is. My heart will never forget that no matter what my mind forgets." Lady Phoenix cried out and clung to him even harder.

"Why do you have to go? Why?" she sobbed as she repeated the question over and over again. All Atem could do was rock her back and forth trying to comfort her by whispering sweet nothings in her ear until, finally, her tears ceased to fall and she fell into a deep but restless sleep.

True to his word, Atem woke early to get the children. He moved slightly so as not to disturb Lady Phoenix as she slept and silently, got himself dressed for the day. His eyes stung with new tears as he stared down at her, watching her sleep. He longed to be able to watch her longer but he knew his time was short. His children needed him now. If he was lucky to have another night, he would do for her again, what he did the night before. He knelt beside the bed and gently kissed her forehead before standing and going to the nursery.

"Daddy!" Adais squealed, jumping out of his bed and moving to him as fast as his little feet could take him.

"My son," he breathed. The ache in his heart threatened to tear it in two as he clung to the little boy.

"Daddy? What wrong?" Zahara asked softly, tugging on his purple cloak.

"No cry, Daddy," Sanura added as she came up to him as well. She reached up with her little hand and wiped a tear away before gazing at her fingers in wonder. They never saw their father cry before. It was new to them, and it scared them.

"Nothing is wrong, Zahara," he choked out. "Everything will be fine," he lied. Sanura looked at him oddly. Aside from her long flowing hair, she most resembled him, but her mother's keen perception was a trait she was quickly developing. He was certain she did not believe him, but being three, she did not understand enough to question anything. "Daddy may have to leave soon," he told them. "I do not wish to, but I may have to in order to protect you and keep you safe."

"But why Daddy go?" Adais asked, his big violet eyes staring up at his father. Atem closed his own eyes, fighting back more tears.

"I cannot really explain, right now. There are bad things out there that are trying to hurt people. I have to somehow stop those bad things in order to keep everyone safe. One day you will understand. For now, I thought we could go to the river and play for a while." Sanura's eyes sparked and she smiled.

"Daddy show us trick with puzzle?" Atem could not help but smile. Once he had used his puzzle to call forth the monster Kuriboh knowing it would not harm the children. They had loved playing with the little fur ball of a monster and it had become a favorite thing for them to want their father to do. He nodded.

One last time would not hurt, he thought as he gathered them and met their mother in the hall. She had taken extra care when she woke. Her hair hung loose and in small waves around her shoulders. A silver jeweled band wrapped around her forehead and under her hair. Her long white gown fit just snug enough to show off her sensual curves and her white cloak flowed out lightly behind her as she walked. Adais tugged on Atem's hand.

"Mommy pretty," he told his father with a smile. Atem chuckled and glanced down at his son.

"Yes, she is beautiful," he agreed.

"Beaut-ful!" Zahara said happily as she ran to her mother. "Beaut-ful mommy!" Lady Phoenix's smile was sad but dazzling as she swept the little girl into her arms. She and Atem just stood there for a moment looking at each other. With a deep sigh, they all made their way out to the garden and then down to the river bank where the children ran and played. Atem pulled her closer to him while they sat on the ground and she leaned against him.

This is how I wanted things to be, he thought, shielding his thoughts from her so she would not feel the ach any more than she already was. So this is my last day with my family... At least I will make it count for all it is worth. The day seemed to go by quicker than they all wished.

Dusk was falling, by the time the royal family decided to make their way back. Having been fed with supplies Atem had thought to have packed for them and a few things caught and bought throughout the day, things had turned out better than they had thought. That was about to change however.

One their way back to the palace, Set stopped them. His eyes were hard and cold. Lady Phoenix gripped Atem's hand and even the children shrank back away from the evil smirk on the once trusted relative's face. Atem never turned away from his cousin. He stood firm as he placed Adais on the ground who promptly ducked under his father's cloak. Lady Star was not far behind Set, but she made it obvious she was not in accordance to his choices. Carefully, she moved around him and took Sanura's hand in an attempt to pull her away from the tense scene in the hall.

"Aurora, take the children and go, now," Atem told her in a strained voice as he maintained eye contact with his cousin.

"No, Atem, I cannot go. I will not go," she responded in a firm voice. Lady Star reached to take Zahara from her friend as Lady Phoenix stood strong beside her husband. Atem turned and reached for her then. His crimson eyes shone with tears he was trying to hide. He shook his head and took her hand.

"You have to. You have seen what will happen. The children should not be here to see it. I do not want you to be there to see it either."

"I will see the children are safe, but I will return. I will not leave you," she swore to him with her teeth clenched, her grip tightening in his. He looked away from her.

"Do not make me have to send guards to be sure you stay away, Aurora. I will." He swallowed hard. She raised her head high.

"Send them if you wish. They will protect the children as will my friends, but I will not stay no matter what you do. I will not leave you, Atem."

"So what will it be, Pharaoh? We do not have all day," Priest Set told Atem, his impatience beginning to show. Lady Phoenix turned on him.

"I know what happened to you," she told him. "You will come to regret this day, I swear it."

"You can do nothing to me," he scoffed.

"I will not have to. You will bring the guilt on yourself when your head is clear again." Her voice had grown dark and her hands shook with her anger. Set sneered at her and raised his Millennium Rod.

"Do you wish to feel the full power of the Millennium Rod?" he challenged her.

"Go ahead and take your best shot," she returned, taking a step toward him. Atem pulled her back.

"No!" he demanded. "Aurora, go, now! I will face my destiny and accept it. I will do what needs to be done." He all but shoved her to follow Lady Star and the children. Her pride kept her upright and she hurried along the corridors of the palace. Her cloak wildly flapping behind her. I am sorry, my love. His mental voice echoed in her mind as he turned to face his cousin. "Let us get this over with."

Tears silently streamed down her face as Lady Phoenix and Lady Star locked themselves within a room that had been set up for emergencies. Soon after, sensing her distress, the other Strikers had joined them. She asked them if they had heard anything about the duel between Atem and Set. They had all shaken their heads and she began to pace the floors. Suddenly she stopped. There was one way she could know aside from going back to the dueling grounds she knew they would be. She had never attempted to purposely call forth a vision before and she was not sure it would even work. But she had to try. She swallowed hard and relaxed enough to let the detachment come to her that allowed the vision to come. It found the battle between Atem and Set. Atem was weakened and on his knees while Set laughed and boasted about his strength. She saw him conjure a white dragon. Atem's eyes grew wide as the electric blue light came at him in the attack.

"No!" she gasped, straightening herself. Everyone looked at her. All she could do was gaze down at their children. "I have to go," she whispered softly. She knelt and let her children come to her in a small group hug. "I will return, sweethearts. I will not be gone long." Swiftly, she stood and left the room. Breaking into a run, she made her way through the halls, ignoring the shouts and glances from servants and the few priests that remained. She thought she heard the evil laughter of Bakura as she neared the dueling area they used for practice. Smoke was rising, but there were no sounds to be heard. She leapt over a small wall and found herself behind the chair Atem always sat in to watch the duels between the priests. When the smoke had cleared, she saw Set on one knee, visibly shaken. He held his head and his Millennium Rod lay on the ground at his feet. Then her eyes swept over the field and found Atem face down on the ground. She cried out and fear and anguish and ripped herself away from the chair to go to him. Turning him over so she could see his face, she sobbed and brought him against her, letting his chin rest against her shoulder. He coughed as her tears fell in his hair.

"I thought I told you to leave and not come here," he whispered weakly as he struggled to back away to see her.

"I told you I would not stay gone," she said in return. "I will be with you till the end and longer," she promised him placing a kiss lightly upon his lips. Then they remembered Set. Lady Phoenix looked up and across the field as Atem sat up and tried to stand. Together, they made their way to the Priest. His eyes were wide and his hands shook.

"What have I done?" They heard him say. Lady Phoenix closed her eyes and lightly touched his shoulder. She saw the ending of the battle. When he called upon the white dragon to finish the duel, Kisara's spirit came out and released Set from the darkness that had been controlling him. Unfortunately, it had already been too late to call back the attack. He won. He would be Pharaoh, just like she had told him. And he made it at a great cost. He lost the woman he loved. And he betrayed his Pharaoh. His cousin.

"You told me this would happen," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. She knew he was only just know remembering her prophecy. "You told me and I did not want to believe you then." She swallowed, but said nothing. Atem removed his puzzle from around his neck.

"Stand and face me, Priest Set," he said, his voice weak but stern. Silently, Set rose from the ground, and Atem handed him the puzzle. The symbol of the crown. He passed his throne to the winner as promised. Set looked down at the puzzle in his hand in shock. Then he looked up at Atem.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"Be a good and fair Pharaoh," Atem answered. "And there is one final task that I must have you help me complete." Set stared down at him, confused. "I need you to seal my spirit inside the puzzle."

"But, Pharaoh, why?" Lady Phoenix turned her head away.

"It is the only way to keep Zork contained. The power within his spirit is enough to keep the Millennium items controlled, but he must be within the key piece. The puzzle," she explained.

"In order to ensure the darkness remains trapped, not only must you seal my spirit within the puzzle, but you must smash it so it cannot be put together again. This way the world will be safe from the evil, and your reign will be a peaceful one. You can rebuild this kingdom. And rule it the way it should have always been ruled." Set looked down at the puzzle again.

"I do not think I can," he responded softly.

Atem reached up and placed a hand on his cousin's arm. "I know you can do this. You have to do this. It is the only way." They were silent for a long while as the judgment hung over their heads. They all knew it would happen. None of them were ready, though, and none of them wanted it to happen. Finally, Set cleared his throat.

"You realize then it has to be done soon so we do not take any chances on Zork somehow finding a way out of the Ring." It was a statement, not a question. Already, Lady Phoenix had begun to see the softer side of him coming out again. She looked away but held her place. She had no idea how she would let go. "Shall we get this over with now, or let you say good bye?" Atem had not thought he would get another chance to say good bye. He looked up at Set with grim respect.

"Let me hold my kids one last time, please," was all he said.

They carefully made their way back to the palace. The servants all bowed their heads as the three passed, not sure what had happened. They did take note of someone new holding the Millennium puzzle. A change was surely about to take place. Atem's eyes shone with new tears when the door to the hide-away room was opened and the kids ran out to greet him. Lady Phoenix stood back with Priest Set to watch them cling to their father. She could not meet the eyes of anyone in the room. She was not only feeling her grief, but Atem's was filling her mind as well as he thought about all the things he had wanted to do with them; for them. Even Priest Set could not look at anyone. His guilt had taken control of him. Lady Star had stepped forward and lightly touched his arm. He merely glanced at her hand for a moment before risking a glance at her face.

"I will meet you in the main hall, Pharaoh," was all he said before turning and leaving, though his eyes never left her face.

"Will you need us to stay with the kids again?" Lady Fear asked quietly by Lady Phoenix's side. Lady Phoenix bit her lower lip and her face cracked. She turned away and ran to the bedchamber, knowing it would be the last time she would be in there. She knew she could not remain in the Pharaoh's room when it was announced the Set had won the throne and would be the new Pharaoh.

"I would take that as a yes," Chaos commented lightly at Lady Fear's concerned look. "Pharaoh, we will take care of them. They will know the lessons you wanted them to learn. They will know your story as far as we can tell them. We will keep them safe. Right now, I think someone else needs you more."

"Thank you, Dorian," Atem replied in a shaky voice. Adais looked up at his father.

"Daddy, no go. Daddy stay wit me?" His round violet eyes filled with tears and his lips trembled. Lady Fear had already taken Zahara, who was still reaching for him and crying. Chaos reached for Sanura and held her tightly in his arms as if trying to shield her from the truth.

"I have to go, Adais. One day you will understand. Maybe one day we will meet again. Just be strong, my son. Listen to your mother and your aunts and uncles. Know that I love you, each of you, my children. And know that I will always be a part of you." Not able to speak anymore, he allowed Havoc to take little Adais as he turned to go after Lady Phoenix. He heard her crying as he rounded the corner to his room. He gently opened the door and found her face down on the bed they had shared for three years, her face buried in her arms. He had seen her vulnerable before, but this was worse than anything he had seen.

"Aurora, my love, please no. You cannot cry like this, please," he begged as he quickly went to her side and pulled her to him. Her body shook with her sobs and hard as she tried, she could not get control.

"I have known this day was coming for three years now," she choked out between sobs. "I still am not ready to let you go. I do not think I can." She melted against him again and he looked up at the ceiling as he held her tight. He had no clue what he could say to make it any easier. He was having a hard time accepting his destiny himself.

"Please, then, do not be there when it happens. Just go somewhere. Take the children and go somewhere you can be safe."

"We will be safe. We always will be. But we will be the ones protecting your resting place. As long as it takes. I just have to remember that one day you will return again. And I will look forward to that day when I can hold you again." He clung to her a little tighter and they both sat for a long time in silence. There were no more words to be said. There was only the mental preparations for the moment he had to leave.

A knock came lightly on their door.

"Pharaoh? Priest Set wishes you to meet him now in the main hall," a servant told him from the doorway.

"I shall be there in a moment." Atem stood and Lady Phoenix followed. He tried again to plead with her, but she refused to stay behind. Brushing a hand through her hair she walked beside him as they entered the main hall. Priest Set stood waiting. The puzzle still in his hands. They nodded at each other with grim respect. Priest Set turned to Lady Phoenix.

"My lady, are you sure you wish to be here?"

"Yes," she answered, her voice barely above a whisper. Atem raised her hand to his lips. Then he pulled her to him one last time.

"There will come a day, when I will return to you again. I will not forget our love. Nor will I forget what you have given me," he whispered in her ear. Even if I forget names and faces, I will never forget your spirit. It will always be a part of my heart. Your scent, your eyes, your hair... I will know you when we meet again."

"I can only hope," she whispered in return. She had no more tears to cry, though she wished she did. She pulled back and watched him step forward.

"Just take care of them, Set," he said lightly. Set nodded.

"They will be able to stay here as long as they wish. They will be kept safe. I promise you that, Pharaoh." Atem shook his head.

"You are the Pharaoh now. You know what must be done." Set looked away to gather himself. The room was cleared except for the three of them. Lady Phoenix closed her eyes and she felt the Puzzles Power as it was activated. Atem turned to give her one last look. His crimson eyes heavy with anguish and grief.

"I love you, Aurora."

"I love you, Atem," she returned feeling new tears beginning to form as his eyes closed. He cried out in agony as he felt his spirit being ripped apart from him. It was all she could do to keep herself in one place as she watched his body fall lifeless before her his hand outstretched, reaching for her one last time, just as he had in her vision. She screamed out and ran to his body, falling upon him. Her cries echoing though the palace. Priest Set turned away and hung his head. The deed was done. The Pharaoh, Atem was no longer. Pharaoh Set had taken his place.

* * *

A year had passed since Atem's body had been laid to rest within his tomb. Lady Phoenix had barely spoken a word to anyone. She concentrated solely on her children. The power of the Millennium Items had been sealed away within their own room, never to be touched, until they were needed again. Pharaoh Set had seen to it the puzzle had been smashed into small pieces and placed within a golden box. A special curse had been placed upon the box and the tomb in hopes that no one would ever attempt to gain entry. As the years would pass, people of that time would pass as well and no one would be around to remember his name. His legend yes. No would would ever forget the brave Pharaoh who gave his spirit to save their lives. But over time, his name would be lost to everyone.Lost to everyoneexcept Lady Phoenix and her friends. Their own magic kept them from aging and passing like the people of Earth. They would always be around to remember. But should he return, they knew he would have to follow his destiny and learn his name on his own; without their help.

Lady Phoenix stood beside the platform that held the Millennium Puzzle, safe in it's box. It would be many years before the right person would come for it. She would see to it, the puzzle remained safe until that time. She let her hand trail along the sarcophagus the held the shell that was once Atem's body. She went there everyday to see him. Though few understood why, no one ever questioned her. They just did not understand how deep their love was. She was not ready to let go then, she still was not ready to let go now. She knew she could bring him back and she toyed with the idea. But she knew better than to twist the hands of Fate. She had to merely wait her turn. Wait until destiny brought them together again.

"So what will you do now?" She started and turned to see Pharaoh Set standing just on the other side of the bridge that led to Atem's resting place. Lady Star was with him. She had become a strong part of his life as well in the last year. The swollen size of her belly showed that. As did the royal beaded necklace at her throat. Sadly, Lady Phoenix reached and touched her own necklace.

"Do as I have been. Protect the tomb. We have found a family worthy of the task. The Ishtar blood runs deep. It has ties to Isis as it is a part of her family. They will forever choose a son to wield the Former Pharaoh's memory on his back until his time comes to remember all. They watch over this tomb as I do. They are the Tomb keepers. As the Former Pharaohs wife, I am no longer of much service. So I will merely be an aide to them. As will my children as they grow older." She glanced back at the sarcophagus. "We will keep him safe." No more words to be said, she turned and crossed the bridge to join the new royal couple. She had nearly reached the entranceway when something made her stop and look back. A red glimmer in her mind. A glimmer she had not sensed for a year, since his passing. She gasped and spun around. There it was.

Sitting on the table which held one of Egypt's most wondrous, yet dangerous treasures, was the faint outline of Atem's spirit. He sat there and stared at her with sad eyes. Looking harder, she could have sworn she saw the faint twitch of a small, wistful smile as he stood. She smiled as his voice filled her head before she turned back to leave.

_I will never forget...

* * *

_

_**Well, Part one of Eternal Love has ended... Be on the look out now for Eternal Love part 2: Returning Spirits to begin here shortly... Hope you all are enjoying this so far... please read and review on your way out... I promise it won't remain sad... Myself- I don't like sad endings (wink, wink)**_


End file.
